When the elements are called (continued)
by love345
Summary: ChiChi and Bulma disappear to a mysterious land; Goku, Vegeta, and the Z Warriors follow them and learn a lot. This is a continued story. May contain Lemon in later chapters :)
1. A suspicious summoning

**Hi everyone I'm Love345. So this a continued story from the original story of When the elements are called written by Spitfire Maguire! Unfortunately the story was not finished so I decided I would continue for the writer. It won't be as good as the true writer but I'll give it my best shot. So From the beginning, enjoy ;)  
**  
It was a beautiful spring day at the Son household. Smoke filtered from the chimney of the tiny cabin into the clear blue sky as robins chirped in the distance. The sunlight filtered into the tidy kitchen and illuminated the lovely face of ChiChi as she cooked lunch for her family. Humming a tuneless melody, she idly brushed a stray lock of raven hair back from her face as she stirred a huge pot of rice. Goku and Gohan were both away training with the green man Piccolo. At this time, there was peace on Earth (and good will towards men * snicker *). There was no threat to the safety of the world, which meant that ChiChi's boys were home, for the moment. She sighed and let a cloud of sadness pass over her for a moment, wondering just how long the precious peacetime would actually last before her family would have to leave her all alone again. She quickly brushed the melancholic thought away and decided to be content with the present. She began humming again and a small smile graced her features, suddenly replaced by a look of absolute pain. ChiChi abruptly dropped the large spoon and grabbed her head, falling on her knees, then curling into a ball and writhing in pain.

Her head felt as though it were being ripped in two. The pain was so intense; it was all she could do just to remain conscious. Images flashed before her eyes, and as the pain slowly subsided she began to comprehend the meaning. She staggered to her feet, and made her way to the telephone, her fingers fumbling over the keypads as she quickly dialed the Briefs' residence.

It had been a good day for Bulma, so far. Vegeta was training in the gravity, and Trunks had gone down well for his nap, giving Bulma the quality time she wanted with the work in her lab. She was cross wiring the controls on her latest invention when something hit her. Bulma gasped and dropped her pliers, grabbing at her head much in the same way ChiChi had done. The pain ripped through her head as she collapsed on the cold metallic floor, moaning in hurt. Likewise, images passed through her head, and then the pain subsided. She remained where she was for the moment, the coolness of the floor a comfort to her skin, as her body temperature had increased when the pain started. She looked up to the sound of the telephone and slowly got up and walked over, knowing too well whom it was.

"Hi ChiChi," she said in a tired voice.

"Did you get it?" Her voice matched Bulma's in its wariness. Bulma sighed.

"Yeah. I can't believe it. It must be very serious for them to call us."

"Yeah," ChiChi replied in a small voice. The two of them were silent for a moment, then Bulma took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Well… we'll meet at the same place?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can." With that, the line was dead. Bulma placed the phone back on its receiver and headed upstairs. She made her way to her son's bedroom and looked in on him sleeping. She walked over and gently cupped his soft head in her hand, then bent over and kissed him, letting a single tear run down and anoint his head. Then she stood up and straightened her shoulders with resolve, and strode out the door. She stopped briefly in the kitchen to scribble a note and post it on the refrigerator, where she was sure it wouldn't be missed. With a sad glance toward the gravity room, she threw down a capsule, got into the little car and sped away.

ChiChi looked up at the sun nervously as she waited for Bulma at the base of Mt Frypan. After hanging up the phone, she had turned off the stove, not bothering to put away the rice, scratched a note and then ran out, using the kintoun to get to the spot she now was.

She sat down on a nearby rock and waited, letting her thoughts flow freely through her mind. Firstly, she wondered what could have happened for her and Bulma to be called so suddenly, and without warning. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Not good at all. If that was the case, she might not be returning. That meant that her hastily written note would have to serve as her final goodbye to family, something she definitely didn't want to think about. She squared her shoulders and looked up as Bulma's car zoomed into sight (A/N: "Zoom zoom zoom!"). Bulma came to a stop in front of ChiChi, turned the ignition off and stepped out. She came over right to the spot where ChiChi was sitting and stood in front of her, hands on her hips. The two were silent for a moment as ChiChi looked on, lost in her thoughts.

"Well?" Bulma said impatiently. ChiChi looked up at her, and then began to speak.

"You know…" she started slowly, "just today I was wondering how long our peacetime would last until Goku and Gohan would have to leave and fight again." She gave a sad smile. "That was right before the pain hit and I was called." She sighed. "Cruel irony I suppose." She got up and stretched, then looked at Bulma with a twinkle in her eye. "Ready to go back?" Bulma stared at her for a moment, then a smile spread slowly across her face and she grabbed ChiChi's hand.

"Yeah. Let's go wreak some havoc." And with that the two women closed their eyes, and disappeared.

 **What happened to ChiChi and Bulma? And what will be their family's reactions? Catch it all in the next exciting chapter of "When the Elements Are Called (Continued)"!**


	2. Where are they?

**Hiya! So here's the second chapter of "When the Elements Are Called"! Not much more to say about it, enjoy!**

Back at the Briefs' residence…

An enraged yell came from the kitchen, followed by the wail of a baby, as he was jolted from his nap. A few moments later the crying had gone down considerably as Vegeta stepped out of the house and blasted off into the air. He headed straight to the house of Goku, known to him as Kakkerott. He touched down in front of the tiny cabin and walked in, not even bothering to knock on the door. He found Goku and Gohan sitting mutely at the empty kitchen table with shocked looks on their faces. In Goku's right hand was what looked like a note; Vegeta pulled a similar-looking scrap of paper out and demanded to know what was going on.

"Kakkerott, I demand and explanation, NOW." Goku looked up at him.

"Well I don't know Vegeta, Gohan and I just got back and found this note from ChiChi… It looks like you got one too, from Bulma?"

Vegeta snatched at Goku's hand got the note. It read,

Goku and Gohan,

I had to leave urgently. Very important. Don't know when I'll be back.

Don't worry,

ChiChi

Vegeta held up Bulma's to compare. That one read,

Vegeta,

Had to leave. Urgent. Don't know when I'll be back.

I'll be fine. Don't kill Trunks.

Bulma

Vegeta growled. "Something's not right." Goku looked at him quizzically.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because baka, in both of these notes our women say that it's urgent and they don't know when they'll be back!"

Goku blinked. "Well what's wrong with that?" Gohan piped in.

"Yeah maybe they went emergency shopping or something!"

Vegeta growled again. "No, something is not right." He started pacing and clenched his fists. "I can just feel it. Don't you feel it Kakkerott?"

Goku frowned. "Well now that I think about it, it is kinda fishy that ChiChi didn't leave us lunch. It's just lying there cold on the stove, like she left in a big hurry."

"KAKKEROTT! CAN YOU THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE BESIDES YOUR STOMACH AT TIME LIKE THIS?" Goku blinked again.

"I was just saying…" he leaned back. "Never mind." He put his hands behind his head. "Wow Vegeta, I didn't know you cared!" Vegeta stiffened up at those words.

"Who said anything about caring? I need the woman back to fix my gravity machine so I can kick your pathetic ass, and to shut up the brat. Get those idiots you call friends together… NOW!" he snapped. Goku shrugged.

"Alright... but why would you want to see them anyway? You act like you hate them."

"I DO! But did it every cross your pathetic mind that maybe, just MAYBE, they might know where the women went?"

"Ok Vegeta whatever you say."

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two pairs of feet landed with a soft thud on a thick mat of leaves. Bulma flipped back her blue mane and stood up from her crouch, taking in her surroundings. ChiChi stood up as well and joined Bulma. All around them was a tall forest, full of wild vegetation. Vines and branches were everywhere, in all directions. The scene was dim, with small rays of light where the sun was able to lance through the thick foliage.

ChiChi closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Still looks the same, smells the same, but... it doesn't feel the same. Do you feel it too Bulma?" Bulma nodded stiffly.

"Something's different. The air's crackling with tension. Something just feels... off." She shuddered. "If the visions were correct, then it's bad. I can't believe he's back... after all these years. The only memory I have of him is from when we were all small, and so innocent." She gave a small smile. "Before it happened. Oh Kami, in that vision he was such a monster. What have we missed?" ChiChi took her hand.

"It's alright. We'll get home and we'll find out." She nodded resolutely, then gave small laugh. "Home... it's been a long while since I called it that." Her eyes twinkled. "Well do you wanna just hoof it back or go the other way?" Bulma laughed.

"As much as I'd like to, let's just hoof it. Get a feel for the homeland again." ChiChi gave a wistful sigh.

"I don't think we ever lost it. It's always been with us. Let's go." They walked off, their retreating figures enveloped in the undergrowth.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the little house on Master Roshi's island...

Goku was leaning back in a chair, with his hands behind his head, his eyes following Vegeta as he paced back and forth. The eyes of Yamcha, Krillen, Tien, and Chao-zu followed him as well. Master Roshi had his head in a magazine. Goku sighed.

"I don't know that's the big deal. They said they'd be back." Vegeta's stopped and his head shot up.

"KAKKEROTT!" he snapped. "HAVE YOU EVEN TRIED TO LOCATE YOUR MATE'S KI?" Goku blinked.

"Well now that you mention it... I haven't." He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and started to frown. "Hey! I can't feel ChiChi anywhere. When did she learn to lower her ki? Master Roshi, did you teach her?" Roshi glanced up from his magazine and shook his head before quickly returning to his umm... "quality" reading material. Vegeta glared at Goku.

"SHE DID NOT LOWER HER KI YOU THIRD CLASS MORON! SHE'S NOT ON THIS PLANET AND NEITHER IS BULMA! I've been trying to tell you this the entire time!" Goku jumped up from his seat, his face deadly serious.

"WHAT? How can they not be on the planet?"

"Bulma's a scientist! They probably took one of her spaceships, you baka!" Goku scratched his head.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Well what are they doing in space!" Vegeta sighed.

"I don't know they didn't exactly write details in their notes!" Everyone watched the two in amazement. Suddenly Yamcha piped up.

"Hey if you guys really wanna know what's going on, why don't you just use the Dragon Balls to wish that you knew where they were and were with them?" Everyone stared at Yamcha in amazement.

"The pathetic excuse for a human actually has a decent idea!" Vegeta exclaimed. "The rest of you get your puny asses up and get the Dragon Balls... NOW!" Vegeta powered up and blasted off, calling back, "Meet back here in two hours! MOVE!" Everyone else scattered and blasted off in their respected directions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~

 **Will the Z Warriors find out where ChiChi and Bulma are? Will they follow them? Who are ChiChi and Bulma so worried about? Who are they?**

 **Find out more in the next chapter!**


	3. A wish granted?

**Disclaimer: I don't know DBZ or its characters. Enjoy ;)**

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Master Roshi's…

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillen, Tien, and Chao-zu were gathered around six of the Dragon Balls. Vegeta was leaning against a palm tree with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently. The others sat around and waited. A couple minutes later, Yamcha landed, holding a Dragon Ball in one hand and gripping Master Roshi by the shirt with his other hand. Master Roshi was clutching a stack of magazines to his chest.

"Well looks like this is the last one," Yamcha said as he set down his Dragon Ball with the rest.

"It's about time, weakling," Vegeta snarled. Yamcha glared at the Saiyin prince but said nothing. Tien spoke up.

"So who's going to call the Dragon?"

Gohan stepped up. "I'll do it," he said with a determined look on his face. Vegeta snapped, "Well hurry up already brat."

"Hey!" rang out Chao-zu's voice. He floated a little closer to Vegeta. "Speaking of brats, where's Trunks? You didn't actually kill him, did you?" Chao-zu's eyes widened. Vegeta sneered. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" He turned away. When he turned back around, everyone was staring at him. He snapped, "The brat is with the woman's parents! I didn't kill him, okay?" Everyone suddenly found something else to do, while Goku scratched his head and laughed. "We'd never think that Vegeta." Vegeta merely rolled his eyes, then rounded on Gohan. "Well get on with it already!" Gohan jumped and nodded, then stepped up to the Dragon Balls. He raised his hands over the Dragons Balls and yelled, "I SUMMON THE ETERNAL DRAGON TO GRANT MY WISH!" Upon his summons, the sky abruptly darkened as the Dragon Balls glowed and light shot out, smoke spiraled out into the surrounding sky. The light formed a mass, that suddenly solidified into the menacing form of the eternal dragon Shenlong. Everyone except Vegeta and Goku stepped back in awe.

The Dragon spoke. "What is your wish?" it asked in its fearsome voice.

"We wish to be taken to our mates!" Vegeta yelled. The Dragon blinked, but nothing happened.

"Uhhh…" Goku said. "He means we wish to be with ChiChi and Bulma, wherever they are right now. We don't really know and we need to find them." He put a hand behind the back of his head. "Hehehe." The Dragon blinked again.

"It is done." His eyes glowed red and the world flashed white, then all was dark to the Z Warriors.

Goku woke up and groaned. He heard the similar rustlings of the rest of the group as they woke up as well. Opening his eyes, Goku found himself in an immensely overgrown forest. 'This doesn't look like any place on Earth I know. And we're not in space. Where are we?' he thought. Looking up, Goku found Shenlong still floating above him.

"Shenlong! What are you still doing here?"

"This is my world," Shenlong replied slowly, and then he took off into the distance. Goku got up and walked over to where Gohan was tangled into a bush, and helped his son up. Everyone converged together, and Vegeta voiced their thoughts.

"Where the hell are we?!" Goku shrugged at the older Saiyin.

"The Dragon said this was his world. I wonder what ChiChi and Bulma are doing here then?" Vegeta looked around and growled.

"Speaking of our mates, where the hell are they? Our wish was to be taken to them!"

"Well maybe they're here, but they're not here here, and we have to go find them," Gohan piped in. Goku smiled.

"Good idea son! Let's first locate their kis and then we'll be on our way!" He closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes… yes I can sense the both of them. That's odd… They feel… different. I can't place it but there's definitely something different about them. And they're heading towards a large amount of energy, must be other people… that way." He pointed in a southerly direction. Vegeta nodded in agreement. "The baka's right for once, they're that way, and they're heading towards some sort of civilization." He growled. "Better not be any males there." Everyone looked at him. He glared back. "Well what are you waiting for! Let's go!" He promptly took off into the air… only to be captured and entangled in vines and branches. The others had taken off as well and encountered the same difficulty.

"BLAST IT!" He shot a ki ball out of his hand and seared the vines around him, landing on the forest floor. He looked up, and the vines that he had disintegrated had already been replaced with new ones. "What the hell?" he exclaimed. The rest of the group disentangled themselves and fell to the ground, watching as the vines they had destroyed were also replaced. "Looks like we're going to have to blast our way through this damned place," Vegeta muttered and raised a palm. Goku stepped in front of him and held up a hand.

"Wait," he said in a serious tone of voice. "ChiChi and Bulma don't exactly know we're here, and we're not even sure if they want us here. They left for a reason. Blasting our way through will take up too much energy and time, not to mention attracting attention. Let's do this stealthily." He stopped, then gave a grin. "Besides Vegeta, it'll be good for training going through this forest!" He gave the prince a hearty slap on the back, then turned to the others while Vegeta growled at him. "Let's go!"

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile…

"Are we there yet?" Bulma panted as she loped beside ChiChi. ChiChi rolled her eyes.

"That's just like a little kid. Don't you remember? It's still a couple more minutes. Don't tell me you out of breath already."

"We've been walking for 3 hours!"

"Just 3? Pish… If I didn't know any better Bulma, I'd say you're getting out of shape. Domestic life making you soft?" she teased. Bulma glared at her.

"Look who's talking! Domestic life my ass! All YOU do is cook and clean! How's that for domesticity?" ChiChi laughed at her.

"Ah, but there are some advantages to when Goku and Gohan go out to train, although I'll never admit it to anyone." She shot Bulma a you'd- better-not-tell glance. "The time they spend training… well I do some training of my own." She waggled her eyebrows, then pursed and her lips and put on an expression of serious thought. "But I really can't say the same for you, now can I?"

"Au contraire," retorted Bulma. "What? You think I lock myself in the lab all day just to make things? I train too!" She swatted an overhanging branch away for emphasis.

"Wow!" ChiChi exclaimed. "You sure showed that big ole bad branch now didn't you? I bet IT can tell how much you've trained!" Bulma stuck out her tongue in reply and soon joined ChiChi in a fit of giggles.

They both stopped as they came to the beginnings of a dirt path. ChiChi gave Bulma a serious look. "Well, no matter what amount of training we've managed to squeeze in, I hope it's enough to stop… this." She shuddered. Bulma nodded seriously. "Bittersweet homecoming, don't you think?"

"Yeah," ChiChi replied. "Well let's get on with it." They stepped onto the path and began walking some more.

Half an hour later, Bulma screeched, "I see a light ahead! We're getting close!" ChiChi nodded and they trudged on. The path became wider and more prominent as they walked. Ducking under some low overhanging branches, ChiChi and Bulma squinted as their eyes became adjusted from the dim of the forest to the bright harshness of the sunlight. They had come upon a clearing. All around the clearing was the forest, and miles of it. But the path they were still on led them up to a fortified wall some one thousand feet away. The wall was made up of dark wooden poles, seventeen feet high and ending in sharpened spikes at the top. It looked impenetrable, as if there was no means of getting in or out. But if one looked closely, the path led straight up to a great concealed door that was only noticeable by a small groove along the wall.

As the women walked up, Bulma gave ChiChi and a nudge in the side with her elbow and the other girl nodded. Simultaneously, each one lifted her arms up and clasped her hands together above her head [1]. Standing there, they waited. Suddenly, a cloaked figure jumped from the trees and landed in front of them, followed by several other figures also in cloaks. They were all wearing camouflaged masks. The first one stepped up and said, "You have shown our sign of peace. Who are you and what is your purpose here?"

"My name is ChiChi and I was summoned here, as was my companion, Bulma." The surrounding figures started to twitter as the leader exclaimed, "ChiChi? Bulma? Is it really you?" The once harsh low voice had taken a high pitch. Then it changed again and the leader stepped back and held a hand up; the surrounding group immediately quieted. The voice was once again harsh as the leader proclaimed, "If you are really who you claim to be, then you must prove it." Bulma brought her hands down and placed them on her hips, glaring at the masked figure in front of them.

"Really Nezumi, we're not stupid. We know it's you. Take that ugly thing off and greet us like the friends we are!" The person laughed, the high pitch was heard again. The mask was lifted off to reveal a woman the same age as ChiChi and Bulma, with short golden ringlets that bounced around her shoulders and twinkling brown eyes.

"I never could fool you, could I?" she said and laughed some more.

"Well, I am only a genius," Bulma retorted. The whole group laughed and took off their masks as well, revealing them to be all women, with different sizes, shapes, and colorings, but all wearing the same clothing to blend into the forest. They greeted ChiChi and Bulma warmly and all started to walk along the path towards the fort. Nezumi was talking to ChiChi and Bulma as they approached the door.

"It's so good to see you two! I can't believe you're here! There's so much to catch up on! I just wish…" her voice faltered. "I just wish you would be visiting here with better circumstances." ChiChi looked at her with kind eyes.

"It's that bad, huh?" Nezumi nodded.

"And then some," another woman added. They stopped ten feet in from of the wall. Nezumi cupped her hand to her mouth and made a bird-like sound, which was soon returned by another bird-like sound. They chirped back and forth until Nezumi exclaimed exasperated, "No really! It's THEM!" The group had a good laugh. Suddenly a flurry of activity was heard from inside and the sound of groaning wheels and pulleys as the gate started to lower at their feet. Bulma looked at it with pride, but winced when she heard the squeaks of the joints.

"I'll have to fix that," she said. One of the women looked at her questioningly.

"You know how?" Bulma gave her a look.

"I invented it," she stated simply. The woman looked at her in shock.

"But you haven't been here for years! And that door's been around for so long! You would've had to been around six years old when it was invented and built!" Bulma nodded.

"I know, I was, and I did," she said with finality. "And it looks like I'll have to repair it. Can't give away our home base with a squeaky gate, now can we?" ChiChi and Nezumi laughed as they walked through.

"Same old Bulma," Nezumi said before the gate closed behind them.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~

 **Coming up… Who are these women that Bulma and ChiChi know? What do Bulma and ChiChi have to do with all of it? Will Goku, Vegeta, and the Z Warriors find out?**


	4. Reunion, and meeting with the queen

**Chapter 4. WOW I WORK FAST ;)**

Stepping into the compound, ChiChi and Bulma simultaneously gasped in shock. Nezumi chuckled. "Looks a bit different since when you were last here, doesn't it?" All the two women could do was nod.

"When we left, there were just a few huts, no more than what was needed, but now. look how much it's grown!" Bulma exclaimed. The two women gawked at the changed place. The inside of the huge wall contained a vast amount of space. Nezumi gave them a quick review as the walked through the village. ". And over here we have the living quarters of everyone," she said motioning to a cluster of huts. "We usually put three or four in a hut, naturally mothers and daughters always go together, and the younger women are roommates with each other- -"

"Damn Nezumi!" Bulma cut in. "We know the living arrangements! We're not tourists y'know, we have lived here before. Don't tell me you forgot we were roommates!" she said laughing. Nezumi glared at her. "I was just saying!" she huffed.

"Hey girls, calm down!" ChiChi stepped in. Bulma burst out laughing. ChiChi and Nezumi fixed her with quizzical looks. "What's so funny?" they both asked. Bulma paused to catch her breath.

"Well back in the other world, ChiChi usually instigates the arguments! It's been years since she's acted the peacemaker and I almost forgot that when it comes to you and me, she is!" Nezumi joined in the laughter and soon ChiChi's glare melted into a smile and she joined them as well.

"It's good to be back," she said. She clasped her hands together. "Let's go say hi to Abira at the forge!" She glanced warily at Nezumi. "The forge is still in the same place it was when we left, isn't it?" Nezumi winked at them. "You betcha! That hasn't changed. Abira would kill if anyone tried to move her forge!" The women all laughed and headed toward the back of the compound. They came upon a small stone building with a thatched roof. Pieces of the roof were missing and had charred smudges around the edges of the gaping holes. A woman was outside working over on a sword. She had bronze skin contrasting to her straight blonde hair. She wasn't wearing much, just a scrap of dark gray fixed into a crude halter-top with a matching piece, which was supposed to resemble a skirt. Sweat dripped from every pour and over her rippling muscles as she fashioned a large blade, the sound of clashing metal ringing out into the air. As the women got closer, they felt the heat being emitted from the forge and began to sweat as well. ChiChi sat down and took her boots off, followed by her pants. She then reached down and ripped the slits on each side of her Chinese dress clear up to the top of her thigh. She ripped her sleeves off as well, revealing firm muscular arms accented by her ivory skin. She winked at Nezumi and Bulma and then put her hands to her collar and ripped it open.

"Much better," she stated. "I was getting so hot in that damn thing." Bulma grinned and said, "I was wondering when you were going to do that." Bulma, who was wearing a red tank top and jean shorts, didn't have ChiChi's problem. Nezumi added, "Now that's the ChiChi I remember." ChiChi just grinned in reply, and then called out, "Hey Abira! Are you going to bang that thing all day or are you going to come and welcome us back?"

The blonde blacksmith looked up, startled, then her face lit up and she gave the sword a few more good hits before disposing of it in a bucket of water. She wiped her brow with her muscular arm and then ran over to Bulma and ChiChi, gathering them both into a giant bear hug. They returned it just as enthusiastically. When she put them down, she said, "So that's what all the racket everyone was making was about! It's so great to see you! Welcome back! It's been so long since - -"; her voice was cut off by the sound of a bell in the distance. Bulma sighed. "I hate to leave you so soon, Abbie, but we're being summoned." Abira smiled in understanding.

"It's ok," she said. "Gods, it's been so long since I've heard that particular summons, since it is your signal." She hugged them once more. "It's so good to have you back," she whispered fiercely. "Same," said Bulma and ChiChi back simultaneously. The bell rang out once again.

"You'd better run," Nezumi said, a worried look on her face. "You don't wanna keep her waiting." Bulma and ChiChi nodded and took off, waving at the two women behind them.

They ran until they ended up in front of a hut slightly larger than the others, and with more décor. Tall mud brown reeds made up the walls, and the roof was thatched. A large pole was on each side of the entranceway, each holding up a cloth with an identical symbol on it. ChiChi and Bulma knew this was the queen's hut. The reason there was no grand display outside the hut was so it would make it harder for any enemies to distinguish this hut from the others, as the symbols on the poles would be taken down in the event of an attack. Also, if for some reason the queen was inside during an attack and trapped, there was a tunnel underneath the hut that led. Bulma frowned. Well it used to lead to their (ChiChi, Bulma, and Nezumi's) hut, but she wasn't sure where it ended now. Few knew about the tunnel, and even fewer knew where it ended, ensuring the queen's safety. Bulma made a mental note to ask the queen where it ended; she and ChiChi were enlightened of this information because of their. positions. Bulma looked at ChiChi and grinned.

"Better not keep her waiting," she whispered, not realizing she was whispering. The queen had always managed to instill a sense of respectful awe in them. ChiChi nodded and they stepped inside.

They were greeted by darkness as their eyes adjusted to the dimmed light. When they could see, they made out a small table that had a map lying on top of it. Seated at the table in a tall chair was a woman. She stood up as the two walked in. She was tall, about 6 feet, and lean and muscular. She was wearing tall brown boots up to her knees. She had on a gray shift; a woven leather belt encircled her waist. Leather armlets encircled her muscular biceps. Around her neck hung a wooden pendant with a wolf symbol on it, the only indication of her royal status. She had sharp gray eyes and brown hair, with much gray mixed in. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun. She looked to be in her mid fifties, according to Chikyuu standards, but her age only added to her royal bearing. Thus, Bulma and ChiChi immediately knelt down on one knee, their heads bowed in submission and respect. The queen, Ledell, nodded and said, "Arise."

They stood up and respectfully waited for her to begin. They didn't have to wait long as she walked over to them, giving each a brief hug. "My Daughters," she said, "it is good to have you back." [1] "It is good to be back, Our Mother" they replied in unison.

"Have a seat, for you know it is I who have summoned you, and you shall now know the reason. Or do you already know?" she asked as they did as they were bade and sat down around the small table, only waiting until Queen Ledell had sat first.

"We have a hunch, Great Mother," Bulma said. ChiChi nodded in agreement. "That's what I thought," the Queen said. "But nevertheless I shall tell you the entire story, so you know what you are up against." Bulma and ChiChi nodded and prepared themselves for her tale.

"After you were born, Bulma, and just before you were born, ChiChi, one of my Daughters became pregnant and gave birth, a not so extraordinary feat. Her child was a male, and as anyone in this village knows, we dispose of all male children." She paused. "However, this child was different. I sensed a great power within him, and I decided to not only let him live, but to keep him in the Amazon village and allow him to grow up. He was named Ziven, which as you know means "alive", as he was spared from death. He did grow up here, I know you know; you were playmates and friends from the start." She smiled as she remembered better times, and Bulma and ChiChi smiled too as they recalled all the memories they had made growing up. "Although his powers never active, they were always there, and they grew as he did. He was a sweet boy; he seemed to know just how special he was to us, not only because of his inner strength, but because we loved him." Her face darkened. "And then it happened. Shortly after you left." she looked Bulma and ChiChi each directly in the eye. "One of my Daughters was out in the fields. He came up behind her, trapped her, and took. took advantage of her." The Queen was no longer looking at Bulma or ChiChi; she was staring straight ahead, lost in her tale. ChiChi mouthed, "Nezumi" and Bulma nodded seriously then turned her attention back to the entranced monarch. "It was unforgivable what he did, and he should have died for it. But someone I could not bring myself to kill him, and I decided exile would have to suffice. I suppose that decision has come back to bite me, I'm afraid." She brought herself out of her trance and looked again at ChiChi and Bulma. She stood up from her chair and slowly began to pace, waving ChiChi and Bulma to stay seated as they quickly stood in wake of their Queen. "Zimri's powers have become active, and he is bent on destroying out nation. You were originally sent away to restore the Balance, but now I have summoned you to return and protect us. Do you accept?" ChiChi and Bulma saw desperation in the Queen's eyes, one her pride would not allow to show. A look of determination came across ChiChi's face.

"I accept." Bulma nodded. "I accept as well, my Queen." They stood up and walked to where the Queen was standing, and once again kneeled at her feet, heads bowed.

"We are yours to command," they said in unison. The Queen nodded. "Thank you," she said. "I am. honored. Please rise." They rose and Queen Ledell looked at them. "Are you as strong as you were when you left?"

ChiChi grinned. "Stronger, I think." Bulma grinned as well. The Queen nodded thoughtfully. "Go outside and train."

Bulma respectfully cut in. "With all due respect, could we please visit Grandmother Agatha first? We have not seen her in so long, and it would be a short visit. Then we would begin training immediately!" The older woman thought for a moment. "Alright, but don't take too long. You shall lodge in your old hut; no one is living in it." ChiChi nodded and bowed, then turned and left. Bulma remained for a moment. "Also Queen Mother, where does your tunnel end now, as our old hut was left deserted?" Queen Ledell smiled.

"Still need to be on top of things, Intelligent One?" she chuckled. "Well Bulma, now it ends in Abira's forge." Bulma nodded firmly. "A good safe place," she said aloud. She bowed and turned to leave. "Oh and Bulma." the Queen started. Bulma quickly turned around. "I know you're wondering why I didn't summon your mother as well. I did not because of the Balance, as you are very well aware. Bringing you and ChiChi here, I figured that the two of you would cancel out each other and leave the Balance as it is, and therefore I did not summon your mother. Do you understand, Daughter?" Bulma smiled. The Queen knew exactly what she had been thinking.

"Yes, thank you Mother." "You're welcome, my Daughter. Now go. Give Grandmother Agatha my regards." Bulma smiled and said, "Will do," then turned and left.

Meanwhile, the Z Warriors were still wrestling their way through the vine- entangling woods.

"I think I see a clearing up ahead!" Gohan shouted excitedly as he swatted at a branch. "Yeah, but aren't the girls' kis in that direction?" Yamcha asked as he pointed left of the light Gohan was looking at. Tien nodded. "Yeah. However, I don't know about you but I wanna get out of the crazy woods!" Chao-zu nodded vigorously in agreement. Goku scratched his head. "Alright. well I guess we can rest for a couple minutes. what do you think Vegeta?" The prince merely crossed his arms and hmphed. That seemed to be enough for Goku who said, "Alright guys make for the clearing!" Everyone ran for the clearing, except Vegeta, but even he moved a little faster. All were eager to get out of forest. Upon reaching the clearing, Gohan gave a loud whoop and ran into the lush green grass. He tripped and started tumbling about, but was laughing the whole time. Krillen and the others were also laughing with him; Goku smiled at his son's antics, while Vegeta merely rolled his eyes. Suddenly they all stopped when they heard a twig snap. An old woman emerged from the woods at the other side of the meadow. She was short, and she wore a gray dress. Her gray hair was up in a loose bun and in her hand she held a basket, filled with some herbs. She purposefully walked into the clearing, apparently not noticing the boys or just ignoring them, they couldn't tell. She was humming to herself, and from time to time she would stoop and gently extract a plant from the soil, before putting it in her basket. The Z Warriors silently watched her the whole time. Finally, she looked at her basket and gave a satisfied nod. She then turned to the guys and gave them a wide grin. "Well, are you going to stare at my beautiful body all day or are you boys going to introduce yourselves?"

All the men immediately face-faulted, except for Gohan who walked up and politely said, "My name is Gohan. What's yours?" She smiled at him. For someone who looked so old, she had all her teeth. "My name is Agatha, most call me Grandmother Agatha. But I can tell you're a special boy, and you may call me Aggie." Gohan smiled as if he had just been given the greatest honor in the world. "Wow! Thanks Aggie!" He gave her a hug, surprised at the strong embrace she returned. When he backed away, a thoughtful look crossed her face. She began to tap her chin. "Now Gohan. why does your name sound so familiar?" Her face lit up. "You wouldn't happen to be ChiChi's son, now would you?" A smile lit upon the little boy's face. "That's my mommy!" he cried. " You know her? Have you seen her? Do you know where she is? We're here looking for her because she went away and we didn't know where!" Agatha absorbed all this information and replied, "Yes, I know her. No, I haven't seen her. I have an idea where she is and I probably know why she's here." She frowned. "But how did you get here?" "The great Dragon brought us here. I don't know where here is exactly though," he replied, a puzzled look on his face. Agatha laughed at his confusion. "It's okay, Gohan. You'll find out in due time." She turned to the rest of the group, who had been listening to the ensuing conversation with increasing interest. "Now Gohan," she said, putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder, "Why don't you introduce me to all these fine pieces of man." Gohan didn't catch the meaning in the last part of her sentence and merely did as he was told. "Well there's my dad, Son Goku. He's the strongest fighter in the universe! And that's Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyins; he's almost as strong as my dad. The man with the scar on his face is Yamcha, the one with three eyes is Tien, and that's Chao-zu right next to him. Oh yeah and the old man standing over there is Master Roshi." Agatha nodded and gave each of them a good once-over, causing all of them to squirm uncomfortably, except Vegeta who looked highly offended.

"Hey guys!" called out Gohan. "This is Grandmother Agatha! She knows my mom!" "That's great brat," Vegeta snapped. "But what about my mate?" Agatha raised an eyebrow. "And that person would be.?" "Bulma!" he snapped impatiently. Yamcha leaned over and whispered to Tien and Chao-zu, "I think that's the first time I've ever heard him say her name!" They nodded in agreement. Vegeta glanced at him irritably. "I heard that, weakling!" He glared. Yamcha gulped and shut up. Vegeta tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. "Well, old woman, do you know her or not?" Agatha gave him a smug look. "First, my sexy little stud, my name is Agatha." She gave him an approving glance. "Although you can call me your little love-muffin. Secondly, of course I know Bulma. If ChiChi's here, Bulma has to be here. That would be the only way to retain the Balance." "What balance?" Krillen asked, but Agatha ignored him. "Come with me," she said to them. "But we'd really like to find our wives," Goku cut in. Agatha gave him a stern glance. "You'll find them in no time, if I know them correctly. The real issue here is that they don't find YOU. Now no more buts. Follow me." And with that she picked her basket and walked back into the woods. Everyone looked to Goku, who just shrugged and did as she bid.

Minutes later they came across a small hovel in the middle of the woods. It was dome-shaped and built out of sticks and mud. Just looking at it, one could tell how old it was. The years had taken their toll upon the tiny structure. But amazingly it still stood, and Agatha welcomed the men into her home.

Inside, they were surprised to find it more spacious than it looked from the outside. Even Goku didn't have to duck. Agatha smiled. "Looks can be deceiving," she said. Then added, "The floor was dug out." Understanding dawned in the men's eyes. "Now sit down. How would you all like something to eat?" Goku's eyes lit up at the invitation, while the others admitted that yes, they were hungry. "Great!" said Agatha. "I'll whip something up then. Maybe you can whip me later." At that comment everyone got really red in the face. Krillen asked, "Uh. Miss Agatha, are you sure you'll have enough to feed ALL of us? I mean, Goku's got a huge appetite, as do Gohan and Vegeta." Agatha winked at him. "I know," she said, then turned back to a gigantic iron kettle hanging in the hearth. There was a wooden spoon hanging up on one of the rafters. Agatha tried to reach for it, but failed. "Goku," she called sweetly. "Could you please get that spoon for me?" Goku stood up. "Sure!" he said. His tall height easily gave him access to the spoon. It also gave Agatha a grand view of his toned backside, which she reached out and pinched. "Ouch!" Goku yelped. "What happened?" "I have no idea," Agatha replied innocently. "Thanks for getting that spoon." As she said this, Krillen leaned over to Yamcha and muttered; "I wonder how she got that spoon up there in the first place." Yamcha shrugged and just said, "Poor Goku." Meanwhile, Master Roshi was sitting on a bench alongside the wall. 'That woman reminds me of someone, I wonder who?'

Krillen coughed nervously as Agatha stirred whatever was in the pot. It smelled like stew and its enticing aroma began to permeate the tense atmosphere in the small hut, causing everyone to unconsciously react. Agatha smiled to herself; her stew always had that effect on people.

"Well," Krillen began nervously, "you said earlier that it's important that Chichi and Bulma don't find us. Can you tell us why?" "Well, it's more the other women I'm worried about. I don't think ChiChi or Bulma would actually do it." "What other women?" Yamcha cut in. Master Roshi suddenly became very interested. "And do what?" "Why kill you of course," Agatha replied evenly. "Although you're all good- looking and strong enough that they might keep you for breeding purposes first." She winked at them. "I do like a good man myself." "Wait a minute!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Do you mean that ChiChi and Bulma actually know these women?" "Well of course, they're part of the tribe too ya know." All she received were puzzled looks. Agatha stopped stirring and sat down with a sigh. "They haven't told you anything, have they?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Alright listen up, because this is important. ChiChi and Bulma are part of a tribe of what people from your world might call "Amazons". They are a race of warrior women. I said they would kill you if you were found because that is what they do. They kill all males, usually upon site or after the males have been used to create offspring. Sometimes, if a male is pleasing enough, he is simply sent away. There have also been cases where a woman of the tribe is allowed to keep her male as a mate, although that is incredibly rare. Female offspring are trained in the arts of fighting and intelligence. They grow up and the cycle goes on." Krillen cut in. "What about male offspring?" he tentatively asked. Agatha sent him a glare that meant she didn't like being interrupted. "They are killed or sent to their fathers," she simply replied. Ignoring the gasps, shudders, and outraged looks of the surrounding group she continued. "This is how it has been since the beginning, and until recently. Then one day, some years ago, a male was born into the society. A great hidden power was sensed in this male and he was not only kept alive, but brought up by the tribe. He was named Ziven, which simply means "alive". His power never manifested itself, but it could always be sensed. He was a sweet boy, and he knew just how special and rare he was. And then one day, he did the unthinkable and was exiled from the tribe. His crime was punishable by death, but Queen Ledell took pity upon him and spared him, again." "Stupid weakling," Vegeta muttered under his breath. "Now, Ziven has returned. At least, we think it's him. For some time now I've sensed a great power, a power that radiates evil. And it has slowly been building up over the weeks." "That's great," Vegeta cut in. "But what do our mates have to do with it?" Agatha looked at him point blank. "Your mates have been called to stop him." Vegeta sputtered, "But how can that be? They're weaklings!" "Well. Bulma might be. But ChiChi's another story," Krillen said, knowing full well how intimidating his best friend's wife could be. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MATE WEAK!" Vegeta roared. "But didn't you just say." "SHUT UP!" "Ok." Agatha cleared her throat. "This is all very interesting, I'm sure. But the fact remains that it would not be to you or your mates' benefit if they knew you were here. Therefore in this stew I placed a special spell that will make you all invisible." Her serious face lit with a sinister smirk. "Of course, it being MY spell, it is made especially so no one except me can see you." All of the Z Warriors gulped. Somehow, that thought was not very comforting. "Oh, and I modified it so you can see each other. More generally speaking, males can see males. Only the females cannot see you." She handed out bowls to all of them. "I think it would be fruitless to say, don't abuse this power. Let me just warn you that if the tribe knew you've been watching them, they wouldn't hesitate to kill you." At Vegeta's smirk, she added, "And they CAN kill you. Remember sweethearts, this is not your world, nor your dimension." She ladled out the stew. Goku whimpered at his small portion. "Now eat up." They all ate the stew at once. "Wow," Yamcha observed. "For such a small portion, I feel full." Agatha smiled proudly. "That's only one of the special effects of my stew." "Well Aggie," Goku said excitedly, "are we invisible yet?" "I can't tell sweetie. Remember, I can still see you." At that moment ChiChi and Bulma burst into the room.

 **HA! Evil cliffy, I know. I'm so bad.**

 **Ok so please read and review! I'd love to know what you think! Love my readers, you rule I rule**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	5. A Discovery

**Hope your enjoying so far, cause it's gonna get better ;)**

"Who are you talking to, Aggie? There's no one there. Don't tell me you're losing it!" ChiChi teased. Aggie quickly straightened up.

Ignoring the question, she exclaimed. "Girls! It's so good to see you! Come here and give me a hug. I haven't seen you in so long!" At once ChiChi and Bulma rushed forward and enveloped Aggie in a three-way hug. When they pulled away, Aggie motioned to the women to sit. "Here girls, sit down. I'll fix you a nice cup of tea." As they sat down, there was a great rush among the now invisible Z Warriors to move out of the way without getting caught.

Bulma inhaled and a smile crossed her face. "Can we have some of that stew I smell as well? The aroma smells absolutely delicious! It's making my mouth water!" An apologetic smile crossed Aggie's features.

"I'm sorry, Bulma dear, that stew contains some ingredients I was experimenting with for a spell. I don't know what it would do to you."

Bulma's face lit up. "Well, then, let's try it out for you! We don't mind being guinea pigs!" Aggie became confused.

"What does that mean?"

Bulma giggled. "Sorry, I forgot that we're in a different world. I just meant that we'd be willing to be the first to try your experimental stew."

"NO! I mean, that's not necessary," Aggie started to stutter. She backed up a little bit, then "accidentally" swung out her arm (the one holding the spoon) and knocked over the pot of stew, spilling it everywhere. There was another mass movement among the invisible warriors as they all dodged out of the way to avoid getting burnt.

"Whoops! Clumsy me. Hehe," Aggie chuckled, putting her hand behind her head in a very Goku-like manner. ChiChi frowned. That small movement really hit home for her. Aggie noticed ChiChi's upside down smile.

"What's wrong, child?" she gently asked. ChiChi looked up, startled, and quickly plastered a smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong, Aggie! You just reminded me so much of my husband when you did that!" She gave a little false laugh and then took a long sip of her tea. It was at this moment that Goku noticed ChiChi's outfit. Her dress was in shreds! Had she been hurt?, he thought, or suffered some terrible fall? Or even worse, been in a fight? He clenched his fist and shut his eyes tightly, suppressing a growl. Aggie looked over and noticed the movement, then guessed the cause. She cleared her throat and grinned. Obviously, Goku was not used to seeing this side of his wife!

"Well ChiChi," she began, "it looks like you're getting back into your 'element', excuse the pun." She winked. ChiChi and Bulma simultaneously groaned at her words.

"Good one," Bulma admitted.

"But actually Chi, I was commenting on your dress, or lack thereof."

ChiChi grinned. "What can I say? We paid a visit to Abira. She was at the forge. It was hot. So I improvised. Besides, this dress is so much more comfortable now that I fixed it." To prove her point, she did a long stretch upwards with her arms and leaned backwards. This elongation of her torso caused the ripped; err, fixed dress to ride up to her hips, giving a nice view of long, slim, toned legs that ended at her dainty bare feet. It also caused her breasts to be pushed up, giving Goku and the others more than a glimpse at the curvature of her breasts. Seeing his wife like this did things to Goku. He glanced around and noticed the rest of the guys staring at his wife, and it wasn't good staring. He especially disliked the drool that started coming out of Master Roshi's mouth. This time the growl that had threatened to come out earlier escaped now, low and menacing. The Z Warriors quickly broke out of their trance and turned in surprise at Goku's growling. Vegeta just smirked, knowing full well what Goku was feeling. Bulma wore revealing outfits quite frequently and was even more frequently stared at by horny men. Vegeta had done his fair share of growling.

ChiChi stopped stretching and sat straight up. "Did you hear that?" she asked. Goku abruptly stopped growling, realizing he might've given himself away.

"Hear what?" Bulma murmured, distracted by the soothing taste of her tea. Aggie suddenly found the design of her ceiling very interesting.

"I thought I heard a growl. It must've just been a woodland creature or something. Hey, Aggie?"

Aggie's gaze focused on ChiChi. "Yes dear?"

"It just occurred to me. How'd you get that spoon down from the beam? If I recall correctly the last time I was here (so many years ago), I put it up there for you."

Aggie's face paled for a second, then she relaxed. "Haven't you heard of those wonderful things called chairs, m'girl?" ChiChi blushed.

"Oops, guess I forgot about."

Bulma snorted. "Nice one, Chi." ChiChi shot her a glare.

"Shut up."

"You."

"You first."

"Can't do that."

"How about I make you?"

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Prude."

"Slut."

"GIRLS!"

"Sorry, Aggie," they said simultaneously. Aggie crossed her arms and put a stern look on her face. "Such language!" ChiChi and Bulma both tried to look abashed. Gohan was shocked. He'd never heard his mother say such things before, at least not in front of him!

"Now," Aggie snorted, "ChiChi is going to return my spoon where it belongs, seeing as I have no use for it now."

"Yeah Chi, maybe you should use a CHAIR. Y'know, those things you sit on, or stand on when you can't reach a high place." ChiChi glared at Bulma, who merely stuck out her tongue in return. Everyone in the room watched this exchange in fascination and amusement, it being a side to the women they'd never seen before.

ChiChi grabbed a chair and pulled it underneath the beam. She stood up and reached on tiptoe. Goku suddenly found himself with an eyeful of ivory skin, also known as ChiChi's thigh. He gulped and backed away slowly, trying not to trip over anything.

After ChiChi put the spoon up, she hopped down brushed her hands off on her thighs. Bulma took this as an opportunity to speak up.

"I'm sorry, Aggie. I wish we could stay longer, but we have to go. The Queen wants us to train some tonight, I think more to prove to her that we're still in top shape than to actually accomplish anything. By the way, she sends her regards."

Vegeta frowned when he heard this. Since when did Bulma train? And at what? She didn't know any martial arts, or so he thought . . .

Aggie inclined her head. "Tell Ledell I thank her and send my own regards." Her seriousness vanished. "Now when you girls come back, you MUST tell me all about your husbands, especially in the bedroom area!"

ChiChi promptly blushed at this while Bulma gave a cheery wave and a "Sure thing!" then dragged ChiChi out the door.

Aggie's mischievous smile vanished after the girls left. She turned to the men. "If you want to find out more, I'd suggest you follow them. Stay out of the way; they can take care of themselves. If you have any questions, I'll be here. And remember, DON'T GET CAUGHT. Now go!" With that final word she slapped the nearest person on the rear, which happened to be Goku. With a painful "YEEOW!" he jumped into the air.

"C'mon guys, let's get outta here!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ChiChi and Bulma once again entered the tribal compound. A crowd had gathered upon their entrance. Queen Ledell, her daughter Deverell, and Nezumi were at the forefront of it. The queen raised her hand and at once the excited chatter of the women turned into complete silence. While ChiChi and Bulma stretched, the queen addressed her people.

"My Daughters, I know you are very excited to see our own guardians return to us. It will be interesting to see how much their skills have grown. However, please keep in mind that this is simply training. This is more for my benefit and theirs than for yours. This is not for your entertainment, therefore silence will be observed during this sparring match. Is that understood?"

At once there was a resounding "Yes, Our Mother" throughout the entire compound.

Goku, Vegeta, and the others had just landed inside the walls when they heard the last part of the Queen's royal command.

Bulma and ChiChi squared off, arms raised in a defensive position. For a moment, there was complete silence as they were content to stare at each other. Then with a yell, Bulma ran forward and kicked a leg out at ChiChi, who ducked and countered with a sweep of her leg. But Bulma was anticipating this and flipped backward, then raised her arms once more. She motioned for ChiChi to come forward. With a grin, ChiChi came barreling at her. Bulma saw a punch coming and prepared for it, but too late realized it was a fake and the real punch was coming in from the left. She cursed herself for forgetting that ChiChi was ambidextrous. Her head snapped back and she fell backwards, but quickly rolled and sprang back up again. Again the punches came, but this time Bulma was prepared for it. She sidestepped a right hook and grabbed ChiChi's outstretched arm before she could recoil. She twisted the arm and then used her leg to trip ChiChi to the ground. ChiChi fell and cursed, then hopped back on her feet. The two prepared to fight again. At this point, the queen stepped in.

"My Daughters, we all know quite well what accomplished fighters you are. If you would please up it a little. . . ?" Her voice trailed off and she looked at the two women meaningfully.

Goku and Vegeta, who had been watching their wives with a great deal of interest, the latter with astonishment written across his face as well, both turned their heads sharply towards the queen. Just what did she mean by that?

Bulma and ChiChi nodded. "We were just warming up a little." Bulma grinned. "Let's do this." ChiChi at once returned the grin with one just as feral. "You're going to be nothing but a puddle when I'm through with you."

"Ha! And you're going to be nothing but a little smoke!"

During this exchange of insults, a change began to occur in the two women. Bulma was sweating profusely, though she looked not the least bit tired.

"Does Bulma have a gland problem we didn't know about?" Krillen muttered to Yamcha, who was standing next to him with his arms crossed. The latter just shrugged in response, not taking his eyes off the match.

Water was now pouring down Bulma's face. In fact, it was pouring down her whole body! Just what was going on?! And why wasn't anyone rushing to help her? They were just standing there. Not only standing, they were cheering!

When Krillen looked back at Bulma, he started in surprise, then rubbed his eyes and looked again. Where Bulma had been standing but a moment before, there was now a figure composed entirely of water. It had the same shape of a human female body, Bulma's body, but it was entirely made of water!

Krillen now looked to ChiChi, who had been watching Bulma, or what had been Bulma change into the water being. Suddenly, smoke started to seep from under the soles of ChiChi's feet. The smoke erupted into a flame. Krillen bit back a yelp of surprise. ChiChi's feet were on fire! He looked over to Goku, who was clenching his fists, but he didn't make a move towards her. This was mostly in part to Vegeta's hand on his shoulder, restraining him from interfering. Returning his gaze to ChiChi, he noticed that the fire had spread up her calves and to her thighs, and was going even higher. There was no look of pain on ChiChi's face. In fact, she looked as if she was enjoying herself immensely. She lifted her arms upward and reached to the sky as the fire raced up her body. It encircled her torso in a ring of flame, engulfed her head, and then snaked its way up her arms to her outstretched fingertips. Now, as Bulma had become a being of water, ChiChi had become a being of fire. The pair stood there, as the Z Warriors gaped at the change in the women and the on looking crowd cheered for their guardians.

Without warning, the two sprang at each other. Water met fire and vice versa, the result being a mixture of steam and smoke that floated upwards as the two fought. Suddenly their opposing forces knocked the both of them to the ground. They both stood up at the same time. ChiChi extended a fiery arm and two fireballs formed out of her hand; she hurled them at Bulma. Immediately a wall of water rose up and engulfed the hot orbs. But while the flowing shield was up, ChiChi had shifted into a column of fire and soared upwards and to the back of Bulma, reforming into the fiery being behind her. When the wall of water disappeared, ChiChi sent two blasts of fire at her legs, causing her to topple over. On the ground, Bulma looked up to see ChiChi standing over her, a fireball in each hand. Bulma merely waved up at her. ChiChi stopped, and wondered what she had up her sleeve. Little did she know that Bulma had spotted the well behind her, and a big column of water had arisen from it. ChiChi saw the shadow too late and a shrill shriek came from her being as the water poured down on her. A bubbly laugh erupted from Bulma as she rose. She reformed her legs and waited. Where ChiChi had been inundated there was now something but a puddle and a little bit of smoke and steam.

Bulma crossed her arms of water and tapped her foot impatiently, although the tapping sounded more like sloshing. Just where the hell was she? A little water couldn't take her out. Growing up together, the girls had developed and immunity towards each other when it came to their elements. But the younger women of the tribe didn't know this and began to murmur amongst themselves. Maybe this match had been too much for ChiChi and she wasn't as strong as they had believed! What if she was dead? One small girl began to cry, while another hushed her. But Queen Ledell, her daughter, and Nezumi merely stood there and watched, and waited.

Now not only was Vegeta restraining Goku, but Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien as well while Chao-zu and Master Roshi held on desperately to Gohan. Suddenly, Agatha appeared and patted Gohan on the head. None of the tribe was watching her at the moment, so they didn't notice the old woman patting the air. Gohan stopped fighting and looked up at Aggie. Wordlessly, she pointed behind the crowd of women. At this point, Ledell had noticed the old woman's appearance and looked to where she pointed: the forge. Ledell hid a smile. Bulma, who had begun to search around her, had not noticed Agatha's presence. Suddenly a great rumbling was heard from the forge. Bulma turned.

"Shit!" yelled Abira. "My forge! She's going to ruin my forge!" The rumbling continued, and then through the roof of Abira's forge a great fire erupted and flew through the air, and straight at Bulma. There was no time for Bulma to put up a shield. The great fire collided with her, carrying her and it, causing them to fly back into the wall of a nearby hut. When the dust, smoke, and steam had cleared, a great laughter was heard through the gigantic hole in the wall. Looking in, amidst the rubble there lay Bulma and ChiChi, completely back to normal. Bulma was back in her tank top and shorts and ChiChi in her ripped dress. The two were on their backs and laughing heartily. Bulma wiped tears from her eyes.

"Abira's gonna kill you for sure now! You shoulda seen the look on her face when she realized you were in her forge! I could've died!"

"Yeah, well, you almost had me with the well water!" They both laughed some more. The surrounding women, noticing the light-heartedness of the occasion, began to laugh as well, until it rang out throughout the entire compound.

After it had died down, the queen spoke. "You have proven to me that you are just as strong as before, if not stronger. Now let us all retire to our quarters to eat and rest. Tomorrow begins the start of a long journey."

There were murmurs of agreement among the tribe and the crowd soon began to dissipate. At length, only ChiChi, Bulma, Nezumi, and a little girl remained. ChiChi and Bulma had stood up and were now brushing themselves off. Nezumi cleared her throat. "Erm, I'd like to introduce you guys to someone very special." She gave the little girl gentle shove forward. "This is my daughter, Keb." The little girl bowed in respect to ChiChi and Bulma. She was the spitting image of her mother, with little dirty blonde curls to her shoulder and warm brown eyes. Bulma giggled.

"It's nice to meet you, Keb."

"Likewise, ma'am."

Bulma groaned. "Oh please just plain Bulma is fine! Ma'am makes me feel so old!"

ChiChi giggled. "And just call me ChiChi." She bent down so she was eye level with Keb. "You know, you're the same age as my Gohan." Keb's face brightened.

"Is that your daughter?"

ChiChi's face turned red. "Erm, no, he's my son." Little Keb's jaw dropped.

"You have a son . . . and he's still alive?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, as you know Bulma and I had to leave to a different world. And in that world, the male you choose as a mate stays with you forever, no matter what the circumstances, and all children born to you are kept alive."

Keb looked flabbergasted. "Why?"

Bulma was growing impatient. "Because that's the way it is!"

"Oh."

ChiChi gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "It's ok. When I first went to the other world, it all confused me too."

Nezumi smiled. "Well, I just wanted to introduce you to Keb, and now she'll be turning in. She's staying with another family tonight so we can hang out and catch up."

ChiChi nodded. "Ok. It was nice meeting you Keb! Goodnight!" Keb bid farewell and kissed her mother on the cheek before running off to another cabin. Nezumi chuckled.

"She's really in awe of you two. I mean, you're the legendary Guardians! I think it kind of floored her with your whole "mate and son" bit though."

ChiChi shrugged. "We may be Guardians, but we're not perfect."

Bulma laughed. "I second that."

The three were silent for a minute. Nezumi let out a sigh, then turned to ChiChi and Bulma and said cheerfully, "Well, let's get a move on! I want to hear all about your lives in the other world!" The three women linked arms and walked off.

Above, Vegeta turned to Goku, who (along with the rest of the Z Warriors), had taken to the air. "Kakarot," he said, "I too would like to hear all about their lives in the "other world". Wouldn't you?"

Goku, who had discovered many new and startling facts about his wife that day, silently nodded in agreement and followed Vegeta as they slowly flew through the twilight.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Ok there's chapter 5 for you! I'm sorry it's so late. I tried writing it all as soon as chapter four was out but I got stuck! Please review!**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	6. Girls' night

**Enjoy this one ;)**

Twilight settled over the compound as one my one by one all fires were put out, until only one tiny building had smoke coming from the center and wifting off into the night sky. Inside, ChiChi, Bulma, and Nezumi sat comfortably around the fire, silent and contemplative. They all looked up as they heard whispering outside. Bulma smiled, got up, walked to the opening, and lifted up the flap.

"Come on in," she said to the night. She turned around and settled back down next to the fire. Shortly thereafter, several sheepish looking women came in.

"I'm sorry," murmured a petite brunette with cropped hair and green eyes. "We were just curious."

ChiChi smiled. "It's ok, Kiyoshi. Take a seat. It'll be a regular girls' night." At once all the women found a place by the fire and sat. For five minutes, silence surrounded the entire group.

Outside, the Z Warriors were puzzled. "What are they doing?" Goku whispered to Krillen.

"They're talking," Krillen whispered back. "Y'know, it's what women do."

Vegeta shifted his feet impatiently. "I hear no talking inside this pile of sticks."

Suddenly a voice blurted out, "Tell us about your lives in the other world!" Several other female voices chimed in at once:

"Please!"

"We're dying to know!"

"What are men like?"

"You have to tell!"

Krillen muttered, "Well now they're talking." Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the building, his ear pressed against it.

Inside, ChiChi and Bulma were giggling hysterically as all the women looked at them expectantly. "Wow, I didn't know how interesting we were," Bulma commented. "But let's start from the beginning. As you know, ChiChi, my mother and I had to leave after. . . after the death of Cassiel." A cloud of sadness flickered through ChiChi's eyes. "I don't know if you've heard, but in the other world, my father is a very rich man. I received my intellectual genes from him. Therefore my mother and I searched him out." There was a collective gasp from the crowd.

"What did you do? What did he say? Did you tell him about your heritage?" someone asked.

Bulma shook her head. "He knew nothing about our past. At first, he didn't want anything to do with us."

"Stupid male," someone muttered.

"He didn't know my mother had gotten pregnant. She had gone to other world to find a suitable mate to give her a strong child, and she needed one that would complement her. Since she had great strength, she wanted someone with great intelligence. My father is a scientist and one of the smartest men in the other world. So my mother used her looks, and mated with him, then returned here. So when I finally got to meet my father, he was disbelieving. He had what the people in the other world call a "one night stand" with my mother. That's where a man and woman get together for one night and mate only for pleasurable purposes, then never speak to each other or see each other again. I had to undergo something called a paternity test, where they use science to prove whether I was his child or not. Since I was, it came out positive. So my father had no choice but to take it in. He was not happy at first, but my mother soon won him over with her looks (and some of Aggie's potions) and he grew to accept us and love us. So I finished my childhood very rich and spoiled, although Mom made sure I trained too." Bulma stopped and turned to ChiChi. "Chi?" she said. "Do you want to start?" ChiChi nodded.

"As you know, my mother was a very smart person, a wonderful strategist, and an excellent fighter. So on her search for a male she wanted someone with a lot of strength. My father is known as the Ox-King, the ruler of a village in the other world. He is the descendant of demons and gods. He is massively huge and very strong, but has a gentle soul. My mother felt that this combination of strength and gentleness would suit her well, and she mated with him. When she died and I had to leave here and go back to the other world, I found my father. Like Bulma's father, the Ox-King had no knowledge of my birth or existence. Unlike Bulma's father, he welcomed me with open arms and treated me like a princess, which was technically my birthright to him. I knew I still had to train, so I'd go off alone and do it. And that's how there came to be a huge fire on my father's mountain."

Master Roshi spit out the cup of water he'd just been drinking. "She did THAT?!" Goku looked dumbfounded. "My wife, my ChiChi, set fire to the mountain?"

"I had no idea!" Krillen exclaimed. "Shut up!" Vegeta harshly whispered. "I want to hear what else they're saying!"

Bulma was speaking. "At this point, I had met up with a boy named Goku and a perverted pig named Oolong and were looking for the Dragon Balls."

"Why would you want to use those?" a chestnut-haired woman asked confusedly.

Bulma blushed. "I'd rather not say. I was bored and wanted a challenge, okay? So let's leave it at that. Anyway, I was with this kid named Goku and that stupid pig and we were looking for the Dragon Balls and we came upon Fire Mountain, the mountain where ChiChi lived. Her father came out and attacked us and Goku started to fight him, because he was learning to fight under a guy named Master Roshi."

ChiChi cut in, "And my father had trained under Master Roshi, so when he found out he stopped fighting Goku and became very friendly. It turned out; Goku's adoptive grandfather had trained with my father under Master Roshi. So my father sent Goku and I to fetch Master Roshi and bring him back to put the fire out, the fire I had started."

"Excuse me, but why didn't you control the fire? Or why didn't Bulma put it out?" the brunette asked softly.

"Well you see," Bulma said, "we were under strict orders not to show our powers to anyone in the other world. We weren't even supposed to let others know we knew each other. So it was a complete riot when ChiChi and I "met" each other for the "first time" at Fire Mountain. But yeah, I wasn't allowed to do anything and neither was she. So we had to wait for this old perverted guy, Master Roshi, to show up and do this big Kamehameha wave that leveled everything."

"After that," ChiChi picked up, "my father offered Goku my hand in marriage, which as you know is a permanent mate. I could've killed him for that, but the poor man didn't know who or what I was, so I can't blame him. Goku agreed, but he was a naïve boy and thought marriage was a food (as I found out much later). And then Bulma and her crew left and had more adventures, while I stayed at the mountain and trained some more. Bulma?"

"Right. So from there I basically had a lot more adventures and stuff and fought this stupid army and really had to play into the "helpless female" role the other world had created for women. Fast forward a couple years and ChiChi and Goku are 18. Goku and Krillen were in the World Martial Arts Tournament the other world has and I had gone to cheer them on. ChiChi came and actually entered and fought, and she ended up fighting Goku."

"Yeah, I was so mad at him. He had forgotten his promise to marry me and I wanted to pound his face for forgetting. But I also wanted to test him as a mate. Like my mother, I too wanted someone with strength, and Goku was lacking nowhere in that department. He beat me in a fair fight, and afterwards agreed to marry me, even though he'd only found out five minutes earlier that marriage was not a food. Oh and then this demon attacked and stuff and Goku fought him and won, so he really earned my respect then. And then he turned down a chance to be the own guardian of the other world, so he could marry me!"

"The man must be nuts," someone muttered. Everyone laughed and ChiChi threw out a cross look, then smiled.

"We spent 6 very happy years together living in peace, and I birthed a son."

Another collective gasp emerged from the group and questions erupted out of their mouths.

"What did you do?"

"Did you leave Goku?"

"Did you kill the son?"

"What a disgrace!"

ChiChi's face was turning redder and redder, and the temperature in the room had increased dramatically.

"SILENCE!" Bulma yelled. "Remember, this is not our world. In the other world, people do not kill their children based on gender. They don't kill them at all; they give them unconditional love. ChiChi has a very handsome boy named Gohan, after Goku's adoptive grandfather. He is very intelligent and very strong. He got the best qualities of each his parents. Now if you will PLEASE let her finish. You wanted to hear our stories, so shut up."

ChiChi shot a grateful glance to Bulma and continued. "Now, I know it seems strange to you all, but I loved that little boy. When he was 5, an alien from another planet came to the other world and we found out Goku was that alien's brother. Goku is really a Saiyin, a race of incredibly strong fighters. Their planet had been destroyed years earlier and Goku was one of four survivors. The Saiyin race, in addition to being very strong, is bloodthirsty. Goku was the exception because he'd been hit on the head as a child when he first arrived on earth. Goku's brother attacked him and Goku sacrificed himself to kill Radditz. Goku trained in heaven and became stronger and returned to earth and went into battle with the other two Saiyins, he killed one and defeated the other, the Prince. After that it was fight after fight to save the world, while I stayed at home and did all the things wives in the other world are expected to do, plus I trained harder and harder. At one point, Goku saved the entire universe from an evil lizard tyrant."

"All this time," Bulma interrupted, "I was watching the fights either from a distance or up close. When Goku fought the lizard, it was on another planet and I was there. So was the Saiyin prince, Vegeta. He died fighting the lizard Frieza. After the fight, we wished back everyone who had been killed by Frieza in order to bring the Nameks back. Since Frieza had killed Vegeta, Vegeta was resurrected as well. He left in a huff in search of Goku or something, but never found him. Goku had gone to another planet and was training and learning some new technique or something. Anyway, Vegeta came back, and by then I decided that he would be my mate. Although he was a horrible pain in the ass, he all the physical attributes I needed. So I let him live in my parents' home and built him training equipment. After awhile I won him over, and I too had a son." She sent an icy glare around the room; no one said a word. Satisfied, she continued. "My son was born almost three months ago. He is a beautiful baby and his name is Trunks. My mother is currently taking care of him while I'm here. And if I die, she will continue to take care of him, no killing involved."

"What about Vegeta? Are you married to him?" someone asked.

Bulma snorted. "No. The Saiyin culture is similar to our own in the fact that people take mates. There is no marriage ceremony and whatnot. But unlike us taking a mate is common with Saiyins, and they don't kill their children either. Therefore, Vegeta and I are mates, but we are not married. What is it, Nezumi?"

Nezumi had been giving Bulma a puzzled look. "Weren't you considering mating with a man named Yamcha?"

"I was, but when I met Vegeta, he was more appealing to my needs."

Outside, Vegeta was grinning wickedly as Yamcha's face got redder and redder.

"Speaking of needs," Nezumi said, her face mirroring Vegeta's at that exact moment, "how is the mating with your males?"

ChiChi and Bulma laughed. "How did I know you'd ask that?" Bulma giggled.

"Well you have to tell us," the chestnut-haired girl said. "We just listened to your boring life stories. We wanna hear about the good stuff."

"Are you telling us that you came all the way over here just to hear what mating is like?"

The whole group nodded. "Bulma you go first, this is embarrassing," ChiChi whispered to her friend.

"Oh come on, Chi, you can tell. It's just us girls. And it's not like Goku or anybody else is outside listening to our conversation."

"Right," the chestnut-haired girl said. "So spill. Is your mate good?"

Vegeta had his ear against the wall as he murmured, "The moment of truth, Kakarot. Let's see if you can live up to the Saiyin reputation." Vegeta smirked and turned to Goku. But his smirk quickly disappeared when he saw Goku smirking back at him. "Let me put it this way, Vegeta. I've broken a lot of promises to ChiChi, but she's never been disappointed in that department."

"I'm so glad Gohan went to sleep," Krillen muttered.

Everyone leaned in to listen.

Inside, Kiyoshi the quiet brunette had been chiding Kuri the chestnut-hair girl. "Kuri! You are so impatient and nosy!"

Kuri shrugged. "I just wanna know is all. Will you please tell us?"

"Yeah," Bulma winked and nudged ChiChi. "Goku's always been pretty naïve. So how is he?"

At that point ChiChi had curled up and had her head in her knees and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Wow," commented Kuri. "Is he that bad?"

ChiChi lifted her head to reveal that she had been laughing hysterically. After she had calmed down considerably, she said, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Bulma, but Goku is absolutely amazing. He has never left me unsatisfied. And yes, on our wedding night he was a little unsure, but once he found his, erm, rhythm, he was an animal. I wouldn't trade him for the world."

Bulma's mouth was hanging open. "Goku? An animal? I never would've believed it if it came out of anyone else's mouth."

ChiChi smiled sweetly. "Well my Goku is just full of big surprises." Bulma's eyes widened as she caught the double meaning. "Your turn, Bulma dear. How are the prince Vegeta and his royal treasury? Not lacking too many gems, I hope."

"Au contraire, I'd say the treasury is very full these days, always has been. He's a very rich prince."

At this both ChiChi and Bulma burst out laughing.

"Oh goodness if only the guys could here us now! Geez Chi, Goku's probably never known how outgoing you are!" Bulma laughed.

"Oh well he sees that part of me sometimes, but only in "certain" situations," ChiChi winked.

All the women started laughing again. Suddenly, Nezumi yawned. "I don't know about you gals, but I'm beat. I think I'll hit the hay now."

At this, everyone else started yawning too in a domino effect. They all giggled at themselves, then one by one the women filed out, until only the three childhood friends were left.

ChiChi smiled. "This has been a lot of fun. I haven't been able to have any good girl talk for awhile."

"Yeah," Bulma agreed. "Whenever ChiChi and I would want to talk, Goku or the others would always be there. It's been nice to get away from them." She yawned. "That's it. I'm officially tired. Good night all." With that said, she doused the fire with a wave of her hand, walked over to her hammock, crawled in and went to sleep. Nezumi likewise got up, mumbled a sleepy "goodnight", and settled into her hammock.

ChiChi stared at the dying embers. "Goku," she whispered. "Please take care of yourself and our little boy." She closed her eyes for a second, as if she was wishing very hard for something, then walked over to her hammock, got in, and drifted off to sleep.

Outside, all the Z Warriors were thoughtfully quiet. Goku put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Stay here," then disappeared into the hut. He walked over to where his wife lay sleeping and gently cupped her face in the palm of his hand, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't worry, Chi," he whispered. "I'll take care of you too, no matter what. Good night." He bent over and gave the lightest of kisses on her temple, then straightened up and walked out into the night.

 **Having fun reading? well there's more to come ;)** **Love you all**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	7. Volcanos and Hurricanes

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the related characters. Happy reading ;)**

ChiChi opened her eyes and blinked as she was met with a ray of sunshine beaming down through the roof. She stretched and got up. 'It's so nice not having to wake up at the crack of dawn and cook breakfast,' she thought to herself. She looked over and saw that Bulma and Nezumi were still asleep. 'I'm still the early riser though,' she concluded with a grin.

She walked outside, voicing morning greetings to other women beginning the day's chores. The sky was of the purest blue as small clouds moved across on a mysterious journey across the great blue. ChiChi ran to a nearby apple tree inside the compound and looked up. She crouched down and leapt, landing on a thick branch. Inside the tree she picked the plumpest, juiciest apple and sat down, her legs dangling over as she ate the apple and watched the world revolve around her.

She saw Bulma emerge from the small hut, her clothes and hair mussed. ChiChi looked down at her own ripped dress. 'I think we have to change soon,' she thought wryly. Sighing, she jumped from the tree, making a perfect landing at the base.

She ran over to Bulma, who had just pulled a bucket up from the communal well. They had a small discussion as Bulma washed her face.

"I think we should go to our spots and re-energize," she said quietly.

"You say that as if we're batteries," Bulma grinned and wiped her face with a rag. ChiChi lightly punched her on the arm.

"Be serious," she said.

"Alright, alright," Bulma conceded. "I just want to eat some breakfast. And I DEFINITELY need some new clothes."

As if on cue, Aggie appeared in front of the two women holding some parcels. "Last night, I took the liberty of making you some new clothes, seeing as all you came with is that other world stuff. These outfits should fit your abilities to a "T"."

ChiChi and Bulma stared at her, open-mouthed. Then Bulma jumped and hugged her, almost tackling the old woman. "How did you know?!" she screeched.

Aggie chuckled. "Well you are my girls and have been since you were little. I think I know your needs and wants pretty well by now, my dears."

Chichi accepted the partial with gracious thanks, likewise giving Aggie and enthusiastic hug.

Bulma was ecstatic. "I can't wait to see them and try them on!" She looked down. "But first, I need a bath."

ChiChi wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, me too." She grinned at Bulma. "Last one to the river is a rotten egg!" The two girls took off at once, laughing and pushing each other as they raced to the river's edge. They both paused at the bank to struggle out of their clothes, and then ChiChi dove in head first, as Bulma soon followed. ChiChi laughed as she surfaced.

"Haha, you're the rotten egg!"

"Well you pulled my hair! It's not fair you cheated!" Bulma yelled as she splashed at her jovial friend. ChiChi abruptly stopped laughing and splashed back. Indignant, Bulma returned with a counterattack. Both started splashing at the same time, as the quarrel became an all out water war. Finally, both sides ceased fighting as they collapsed into giggles.

ChiChi swam over to an overhanging tree branch and grabbed a conspicuous vine. Giving it a good yank, one of the leaves above her unfurled and a white creamy liquid slowly dripped down and into her waiting hands.

Goku was nearby and watching as his wife bathed. She stood before him in all her naked glory, waist deep in the river. As the white cream finished gathering in her hands, she proceeded to put it into her hair and rub it into a creamy lather. All the while she hummed a familiar song to herself. The breeze blew and Goku caught a whiff of the shampoo-like substance she was using, and he nearly reeled back in shock. It was pure vanilla cream, a stronger version of his wife's scent. Now he understood why his wife always smelled faintly of vanilla, no matter how dirty she got. It was a part of her. Well, at least one mystery was solved. He continued to watch, interested, as Bulma swam over, a small cloth in her hand.

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine!" she said cheerfully.

ChiChi nodded. "Love to!" She smiled. Bulma began to slowly scrub ChiChi's exposed back. "Just like old times," ChiChi murmured.

"Yup," Bulma agreed. "It's good to be back." An impish grin appeared on her face. "And now I can do this!" Abruptly she stopped scrubbing and dunked ChiChi into the water. ChiChi came up red-faced and blustering. "Well that was uncalled for!" she yelled.

"But hey, at least you got your hair rinsed out. So that accomplished something."

ChiChi grumbled. "Just give me the rag and turn around already, will ya?" Bulma obligingly did so as ChiChi repeated the washing. "You're not going to dunk me now, right?"

"The thought never crossed my mind," ChiChi replied dryly. A worried look crossed Bulma's face.

"Uh, Chi? Girlfriend? Bestest friend in the world?" she stammered nervously. The other woman chuckled.

"Don't worry Bulma, I won't dunk you." Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. "Although I didn't say anything about throwing you either." There was only a moment for a look of sheer terror to cross Bulma's face before she was lifted up and tossed across the river, landing with a loud splash on her bottom.

"OWWWW!" she screeched. ChiChi's laughter rang out.

"Serves you right!" she crowed.

Goku was inwardly chuckling at his wife's action. He had never seen her so. . . girlish before. Not that he knew much about girls anyway. But still, this was a whole new side to his wife that he'd never seen. And he liked it.

Yamcha came up behind Goku. "Wow Goku," he remarked. "ChiChi's not that bad- looking without any clothes on. No wonder you let her hit you with a frying pan and still stick around. I would too if I got to see THOSE every. . ." Yamcha never got the chance to finish his sentence because Goku had turned around with a dark look of fury and wordlessly punched Yamcha, sending the older man flying back. A tree broke his fall.

At the loud crash created by Yamcha's collision, ChiChi and Bulma looked up. ChiChi swam over to Bulma. "What was that?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," Bulma responded in the same quiet tone. "Let's go check it out."

ChiChi nodded. "Clothes first?" Bulma gave her a look.

"Duh."

The two quickly put on their old clothes and ran over to where they had heard the loud crash. There was a huge hole in the middle of the tree.

"Looks like something big ran into it." Bulma observed.

"Poor tree," said ChiChi as she ran her hand along the bark. "Think Ziven might've caused this?" Bulma shook her head.

"No, I think we would've sensed his power if he was this close to the compound. I honestly don't know what it was. We'll just have to keep our eyes open and be ready for anything else. We should get going."

ChiChi nodded in agreement. "Let's change first and then be on our way. I'll tell the Queen where we're going."

"Alright," Bulma said as they started walking back to the compound.

Inside the forest, about 100 yards from the maimed tree, lay Yamcha flat on the ground. He woke up and held his head, groaning loudly. When he looked up, he saw Goku's face above him; his eyes glittering dangerously.

"Oh man," Yamcha muttered as he struggled to his feet. "What'd you do that for? They almost found us out!" Goku grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him forward until their faces were mere inches apart.

"Never. Ever. Talk about my wife like that AGAIN. Understand?" Goku harshly breathed. All Yamcha could do was nod. "Good," Goku finished tersely, and then he shoved Yamcha backwards. "Now get out of my face." He walked off.

Yamcha stared after him in disbelief. Vegeta appeared beside him, chuckling evilly. "Kakarot is becoming more and more Saiyin the more time we spend here. I think the fresh air is good for him, don't you think?"

"Oh I don't think it's the fresh air, Vegeta," Yamcha muttered. "Hey Vegeta! Why didn't you get upset like Goku? I mean, Bulma was just as naked as ChiChi and she's not bad to look at either. . . AAAHHH!" Suddenly Yamcha found himself flying towards a tree once again.

ChiChi and Bulma stepped out of their hut in their new clothes, provided by Aggie. Nezumi looked on admiringly.

"Wow girls, Aggie did an awesome job! You look great!" she whistled.

ChiChi blushed. She was wearing a dress fashioned in the colors of fire, and left little to the imagination. Her breasts were supported by two red triangular pieces of fabric, each held by a thin leather strap over her shoulders. Under that, wrapped several times around her stomach and waist, were strips of a deeper red. Her skirt was the same lighter red of her "bra" top. It was cut up into jagged pieces and strips all ending in points, the longest section ending at the top of her knee; thusly guaranteeing much freedom of movement for the wearer, and much showing of flesh. On her feet she wore knee high boots that matched the color of her waist wrappings. Her raven hair was left down, save for some sections that were pinned up by hair sticks.

Bulma was likewise decked out like she was made for the water. She was wearing a tight light blue cropped spaghetti strapped tank top, outfitted with silver scales for a protective armor. Her skirt went lower than her fiery counterpart's, but not by much. It barely covered her knees. On each side was a slit that went up to the top of her thigh, also giving her freedom of movement. Like the top, the skirt was covered in protective scales. On her feet she wore sandals with wraps around the straps that went up to mid-calf. Overall, Bulma's elemental ensemble gave a bluish silver look, giving her perfect camouflage in the water.

The two women looked at each other and grinned. "Aggie really outdid herself this time, didn't she?" ChiChi nodded happily in response.

"This is awesome." Bulma sighed.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Hey don't worry about telling the Queen, Chi" Nezumi piped in. "I already did it for you." ChiChi hugged her friend in thanks.

"You're the best, Nez," she said. "We'll be back soon. If anything happens, you know how to contact us." Nezumi nodded.

"Just be careful."

"We will," Bulma promised. "Chi? Let's go." They walked to the front gate. As it was let down, they turned and waved. Then off they went.

Vegeta turned to Goku. "Kakarot, I think it best if we follow our mates." Goku nodded seriously.

"Good idea Vegeta."

"I'll come too Daddy!" Gohan ran over. Goku knelt down. "No Gohan, this is something Vegeta and I must do alone. You and the others stay here. Try to find out anything useful about this upcoming thing they're about to do." He stood up and turned to the rest of the guys. "Stay out of trouble. And remember, DON'T GET CAUGHT. Let's go Vegeta."

The two Saiyins blasted off into the air. Master Roshi and Yamcha rubbed their hands together evilly. Tien and Chao-zu exchanged worried glances.

At the beginning of the forest, ChiChi and Bulma went their separate ways. ChiChi trudged deeper and deeper through vines and bushes, occasionally creating a small fireball to incinerate a more troublesome plant. Goku silently flew behind her, deep in thought.

After about an hour of walking, ChiChi stopped at the base of a mountain. Upon closer inspection, Goku recognized that it was a volcano. ChiChi took a deep breath and began to climb. She nimbly reached for rocks and pulled herself up, making a quick ascent, as if she'd done this many times before.

Upon reaching the summit, she looked down into the mouth of the volcano. Sultry fumes slowly wisped around her from the gaping hole at her feet, enticing her. Goku stood behind her, silently watching his wife's every move. Without warning, she stepped forward and dropped into the waiting volcano.

"CHICHI!" Goku's voice ripped through the air. But a blast of steam erupted and carried it off into the air. Goku debated whether or not to jump in after her. After much thought, and even more pacing (he wore a tread into the ground), he remembered all he had seen his wife do in this new world, and remembered her promise to Nezumi that she would return. Only this kept him from jumping after her.

Vegeta cursed silently to himself. Here he was, following the woman as she swam her way through a hurricane! A gust of wind blew and almost knocked him into the water, but it didn't seem to faze Bulma. Then a huge wave appeared, it was just a wall of water. Vegeta blanched. Bulma swam right for it. What was she, crazy? Vegeta hoped his son hadn't inherited this insanity from his mother. Up Bulma went into the wall of water as Vegeta powered up to meet it head on, slicing through the powerful wave. Past the wave, he braced himself for another gust of wind or another tsunami, but none came. Opening his eyes, he noticed the water below him was calm. The sky shone blue above him. He saw Bulma lying back in the water, seemingly asleep.

'It's the eye of the hurricane,' he realized. Not knowing what else to do, he folded his legs underneath him and sat in the air, arms crossed. For the time being, he was just content to watch.

Goku was in a similar position as Vegeta. He sat in the air, hovering over the mouth of the volcano. From time to time, he'd peer anxiously down into it, but all he could see was steam and the occasional glimpse of lava. It was driving him crazy.

Inside the volcano, ChiChi lay still deep within the lava. It flowed around her, and the warmth comforted her. As she slept, she felt the strength of the hot liquid fire seep into her body and rejuvenate her. This was place of her birth, not only as a human but also as an immortal guardian. Her mother Cassiel, the earth element, birthed her fiery child in the place where their two elements met: the place where fire met earth. And so ChiChi would return every so often and regain her strength, strength she gathered from nature itself and strength from the memories of her mother. The volcano would wait patiently for its childe to return, always building up, but never exploding. It knew the guardian would need its power for a higher purpose.

Bulma experienced calm all around. She felt completely at peace here as she let the water flow underneath her and carry her. It soothed her and gave her energy, sending serene vibes coursing through her body. Likewise, her mother had also chosen this spot to birth the water incarnation: the eye of the hurricane, a force where wind and water worked together. And to this particular hurricane Bulma would always return. Because this hurricane was special, it never died out or dissipated into nothing. No, this hurricane had been around for years, always gathering massive amounts of energy, but never hitting land, because Bulma always came back and gathered the energy, ensuring peace for all.

Hours later, Goku awoke from meditating when he felt his wife's presence emerge from the volcano. Seeing her, he almost gasped and gave himself away. He didn't know how, but his wife looked even more beautiful than she had before, if that was truly possible. She was absolutely radiant and her skin glowed. Beads of lava dripped down her body as she stopped at the brink of the mouth and looked back, a sad smile gracing her features.

She began the descent down the volcano. Laughing, she skidded down all the way to the bottom, joy written across her face. But at the bottom, her body stiffened and she became very alert. Goku was confused. He didn't sense anything. But a moment later he saw several beasts beating their wings in the air, their focus on ChiChi. They landed, one by one and formed a circle around her, surrounding her. ChiChi had a wary expression on her face as she leaned back into a fighting stance.

Bulma had just reached the shore. She too had emerged from the eye of the hurricane looking young, fresh, and radiantly beautiful. Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off of her. Which is why he didn't see the shadows above from the sky, only when they had landed did he notice Bulma was surrounded, completely surrounded. She had just finished flipping her hair back when she noticed them. She became very tense as she turned around, counting them, working out a strategy. Vegeta crossed his arms and waited.

This was going to get very interesting.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Enjoyed that? well its not over yet ;) find out in the next chapter ;)**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	8. Open up a can of Whoop ass

**Next chapter for you all. Happy reading ;)**

The creatures were hideous. Winged giant humanoids, their hands and feet ended in giant claws and their sharp teeth gnashed in anticipation. With only brown loincloths to cover their most private features, the rest of their bodies were covered with dirt and grime. Saliva dripped slowly from their fangs and made a slow trip to the ground as they watched their prey with crazed bloodshot eyes.

Near the volcano, ChiChi looked around her warily. She was outnumbered at least five to one. She observed her surroundings; there was no easy escape route either. She was just going to have to fight her way through. A very unladylike smirk crossed her features as she whipped back her raven hair and motioned with her fingers for the fight to begin.

They attacked all at once. ChiChi, guessing that they were lacking in intellect, gracefully flipped over them in a flash of red. She landed on one's back, a swift chop to the back of the neck knocking it out cold. Satisfaction was brief as another two were on her in a second. They each grabbed an arm and started to pull, intending to rip her apart. But ChiChi would have none of it. This time she flipped backward, using her momentum to drag the two beasts together and knock their heads. They stumbled back, momentarily dazzled. But another came from behind and grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms ineffectively at her sides. ChiChi twisted and writhed, trying to break free. But it was to no avail as the creature squeezed tighter. ChiChi gasped as she began to suffocate. The grip on her was tight and she could feel her ribs bruising, about ready to crack. She closed her eyes and let out an ear-piercing wail as fire consumed her all at once. Suddenly the beast realized what he was holding was too hot to handle, but this revelation came too late as his body quickly turned into ash from the woman's blazing inferno. With one unconscious and the other burnt to crisp, ChiChi returned to normal and crouched into a ready position in preparation for the next onslaught. The other three had regrouped, and they attacked with a vengeance.

ChiChi dodged as punches and kicks were aimed at her. She took a hit in the stomach and doubled over, but straightened up and elbowed one in the neck. It promptly snapped and there were now two creatures left to fight.

A searing pain show through her arm as a creature grabbed it and twisted it behind her back. It then flipped her over and she landed with a sickening thud upon the ground. She quickly kicked her legs up, connecting with a gut. The beast grunted in pain as ChiChi scrambled to her feet and delivered a roundhouse kick to its head, rendering the creature unconscious.

One to go.

She turned just in time to see the fist that made contact with her skull and sent her flying backward to the ground. The thing grabbed her ankle and started to swing her around, she knew she would soon meet a tree if she didn't do something fast. ChiChi pointed a finger at the creature and released sparks at the creature's eyes. It promptly dropped ChiChi and clutched at its face in agony.

ChiChi was quick to recover and delivered a series of punches to the wounded creature. She leaped into the air and let out a side kick that sent it sprawling into a tree. She heard one of its wings snap and knew that the creature had been crippled. It now could not fly nor see. She wiped off a trickle of blood coming from her lip with the back of her hand and walked over to the creature. She placed her foot none too gently at the base of the beast's neck and stepped down. It responded with a gargled noise and gasped for breath.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," she said menacingly. A whimper was the only reply. ChiChi rolled her eyes. "Oh for the Queen's sake. You're blind and you can't fly. And I know you understand what I'm saying. So answer me this, was it Ziven that sent you?"

ChiChi let up the pressure from her foot a little bit. The beast gasped and gave a fraction of a nod.

"I thought as much," ChiChi said. She gazed at the creature with a look of almost pity. "I should kill you and put you out of your misery, but I never was one to kill in cold blood. So you have two choices, you can either return to camp and be killed for failure, or I can let you go free to do whatever you want. But if you ever hurt anyone ever again," she pressed her foot down once again for emphasis, "I will find you and kill you. Understand?" She let up and the beast gave a vigorous nod.

"Now go."

It stumbled off into the woods.

ChiChi found the nearest tree and sat down, leaning against it for support. She let out a deep breath and thought about what had just occurred, and what would happen next.

Meanwhile, Bulma was in the throes of her battle against the winged creatures. Four of them were holding her as another savagely pummeled her repeatedly in the stomach. She growled and closed her eyes, abruptly transforming into a liquid state. The beasts promptly lost their hold and Bulma solidified to perform a roundhouse kick on two. She turned in time to block a punch from the right and kicked out from the side. The beast doubled over and she followed with a right hook, rendering it unconscious. She counted. That was one down, two stunned, and the other two advancing toward her.

Bulma went on the offensive; punches rained down on the approaching beasts and they hurriedly blocked her advances, but in vain. Bulma was smaller, and had speed on her side. She found the holes in their defense and aimed for them, taking care of the two of them.

She turned to the last two, who had recovered from her earlier roundhouse kick. Bulma gave them no room for attack, flipping over them and chopping at the neck of one, which promptly fell unconscious. She grabbed a nearby vine and wrapped it around the remaining beast's neck, cutting off its air supply. It fell to its knees. Bulma placed a foot on its back and pulled back on the makeshift noose.

"Alright buddy, now you're going to answer a couple of questions of mine. Slap your leg once for yes and twice for no, got it?"

The choking creature promptly slapped its leg once.

"Good. Was Ziven the one that sent you?" One slap. "Alright. Did he want you to kill us?" Two slaps. "Capture us?" One slap. "That's odd," Bulma mused aloud. She broke out of her thoughts and focused again the creature before her. A look of disgust crossed her face. She released the vines saying, "One more thing, come near me or my village again and I will kill you. Now get out of my sight before I decide to end your pathetic life right here and now."

The creature willingly obeyed, gasping for air as it ran away. Bulma stood there for a moment, absorbing all that had just happened. She clenched her fists in resolve and said, "I have to find ChiChi." She took off into the woods in search of her friend.

Vegeta remained, motionless. All that he had just witnessed had shocked him beyond belief. His mate, a fighter, a guardian, an immortal being? He couldn't comprehend it all at once. Why hadn't she told him? And then when those beasts attacked, he had just been about to help her when he realized she was quite capable of holding her own in a fight. The moves she had performed, and the power she possessed, it made Vegeta angry he had not known, but strangely pleased and proud at the same time. He knew in intellect and spirit the woman was his perfect match, and now he realized that this applied to physical strength as well. This he appreciated greatly, if now only he could find a way to show it.

Goku was having similar disbelieving thoughts about his wife's abilities. He had always known she could fight, he had fought her himself in the World Tournament! But to see her take out five creatures that were massively huge and emerge unscathed was a totally new concept to him. He watched as she sat down against the tree, a little breathless from her encounter. He resisted the urge to touch the stray wisp of hair that had fallen into her face, for fear of being discovered.

Instead he sat down on the opposite side of the tree, so close to his wife, yet so far away.

Shortly, Bulma came running up to ChiChi. ChiChi looked up.

"Did you just get attacked by five creatures sent from Ziven?" she asked.

"Yeah," Bulma replied. "Apparently he wanted to capture us, not kill. I don't know why though."

"Capture? Why?" Bulma shrugged. "Beats me. I think we'd better head back to camp and consult the Queen though."

ChiChi nodded. "Good idea." Bulma offered her a hand and pulled her raven- haired companion to her feet.

"Let's go."

~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

At the village, Yamcha and Master Roshi had been having the time of their lives watching all the women bathe in river, although Tien and Chao-zu tried desperately to keep them away. Krillen chose to resist the temptation and hang with Gohan, who was feeling lonely without his father around or anyone to play with. Krillen was trying to cheer him up.

"Hey little guy, wanna go train or something?" he asked.

Gohan sighed. "Nah, it wouldn't be fun because we'd have to be really careful. It'd be too easy to give ourselves away."

"Oh yeah, hadn't thought of that." Krillen looked dejected. But he soon brightened. "Hey! What about that meditation training we did on our trip to Namek!"

A smile lit across Gohan's face. "Yeah! That won't do anything damaging! Good idea Krillen! Let's go someplace where no one can trip over us or anything."

He got up and flew to the very tree that ChiChi had sat in that morning. Krillen joined him. They crossed their legs, closed their eyes, and began to concentrate.

Hours flew by as the young Saiya-ling and the former monk battled it out in their minds. Tien and Chao-zu, who by this time had given up on their perverted companions, sat in another branch of the large tree and did the same thing. Shortly afterwards Yamcha and Master Roshi joined them. Aggie had chanced upon their spying and gave them a huge lip-lashing, the likes they had never seen, while at the same time blatantly hitting on them both. In fear, they had both run to the tree for refuge and decided to meditate along with the rest of the group.

At dusk, ChiChi and Bulma came running in to the village. Nezumi looked up from where she had been playing with Keb.

"What's wrong?" she asked her friends worriedly.

"We must speak with the Queen at once!" ChiChi said, the note of urgency quite apparent in her voice. "Of course. She's at the forge with Abira. What happened?"

ChiChi ran ahead while Bulma stayed a moment to explain. "We were each just attacked by five of Ziven's underlings," she said quietly. "However, they were sent to capture us, not to kill us. We need to find out why and we want to consult with the Queen. If Ziven is up to something, we need to make the necessary preparations to defend any attacks."

As Bulma spoke, Nezumi clutched Keb to her tightly, fear shining in her eyes.

"Please, protect us, Guardian, and let no harm come to our people," she said reverently.

Bulma looked at her friend oddly, puzzled at formality in which her friend addressed her, but she responded with a tight hug and a reassuring, "Of course I will, silly mouse. It's what I'm meant to do." She released her without another word and ran after ChiChi.

Nezumi remained, motionless, hugging her child tightly as tears trekked slowly down her cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the forge, Abira had furiously started feeding the fire when she heard of the attack on the Guardians, intent on bolstering the weapons supply of the village. Ledell became very worried and had ushered Bulma inside, then closed off the forge to any outsiders. With the lack of ventilation, Abira and the Queen started rapidly perspiring, although Bulma and ChiChi remained unbothered.

"By all means, it doesn't make sense," the Queen was saying to the other women. Abira had temporarily ceased from her work so the Queen could be heard in their impromptu conference. "The way to do the most damage would be to kill the both of you. Capturing you serves no purpose. He used to be a part of this village; there is no information he doesn't already know. I can't understand it. That's his utmost advantage, his inside knowledge of our compound. We taught him how to fight, so he knows our fighting styles and techniques, he knows which weapons we use, and who are our best fighters and in what fields. What purpose could it possibly serve to capture either of you?"

"Ransom?" ChiChi suggested.

"No," Bulma mused. "He knows we wouldn't let them surrender if we were captured. The safety of the village matters more to us than our own well- being. So it couldn't be that."

The three were silent for a moment. Drops of sweat trickled down the Queen's face.

"Let us reconvene in my quarters. I am expecting some who may be able to provide the answers to these questions.

ChiChi and Bulma nodded and bowed. "Of course, our Mother," they said in unison. Abira likewise bowed as the Queen walked outside, then jauntily saluted ChiChi and Bulma as they followed, before returning to her work.

Goku and Vegeta had awoken the others from their meditations in the nearby tree, and quickly informed them of all that had transpired and what they had witnessed their mates do. They saw them disappear into the forge, and shortly thereafter reappear outside and follow their Queen towards her quarters. Curious, the group decided to follow the women and find out what would happen next.

They quietly filed behind ChiChi and Bulma, finding various spots in the Queen's dwellings.

Ledell, ChiChi and Bulma were gathered around the table with a map on it. Ledell looked around.

"Oh good, you're already here. Approach and give your report."

The Z Warriors looked at each other, puzzled. Was she addressing them? Of course not! She couldn't see them! Could she? The same thought crossed their minds until a figure emerged from the shadow, adorned in black. It approached the table and lifted back the hood of its cape. Krillen gasped.

It was Eighteen!

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Mwuahahaha! Cliffy! Well hopefully the next chapter will come out soon ;)**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	9. Are you an angel?

**Wanna know what happens next? Then get reading xx ;)**

ChiChi and Bulma looked at Eighteen in shock. She looked on with a placid gaze.

"What are you doing here?" ChiChi finally asked.

The Queen interposed. "We'll make time for trivialities later. Aurelia, what do you have to report?"

"Ziven's compound is huge, larger than any of us would have anticipated." His troops have been growing in number for days; every sunrise bringing more. They are composed of all manner of creatures useful in a war. He's even enlisted the aid of the vultures."

Bulma and ChiChi shuddered in unison at the mention of the winged carnage feeders. It was just like them to be there, benefiting off of someone else's war.

"Disgusting," muttered Bulma in revulsion. The Queen remained impassive.

"How much time do we have before battle is imminent?" Piercing blue eyes met her clear, gray ones.

"Three days at most."

Bulma jumped. "Three days? THREE DAYS!" she yelled. "He's been preparing for Dende-knows-how-long and we've got three days? This is insane." She shook her head disbelievingly. ChiChi remained silent.

"We will make the most of it," the Queen quiet, but firm voice broke through the outburst.

"But- "

"This is what you were born to do, Bulma. Do not deny your destiny." Bulma was silenced. She ran her hand through her hair agitatedly, tugging at the blue strands.

"Did he at least talk about motive?" she asked, searching for something - anything - that could help them.

"He is after something," Eighteen acknowledged. "What it is remains elusive. He would only refer to it as the 'Prize' and that he would have ultimate power once he got it."

ChiChi, who had looked pensive throughout the entire altercation, spoke up. "Was there any mention of us, and how plans to defeat us?" She motioned to herself and Bulma.

"He said once he got the Prize, your power would be negligible."

Bulma gasped. "The nerve! He shouldn't underestimate us. That'll be his mistake," she crowed triumphantly.

"I see," was all ChiChi said before lapsing back into thoughtful silence. The Queen noticed ChiChi's reticence, but saved delving into it for later.

"Bulma, don't count your chickens so soon. As thorough as Aurelia has been, much remains unclear. With such little knowledge it would be foolish going into battle assuming victory."

"I'm sorry," Bulma replied in apology. "I just got a little carried away."

The Queen managed a small smile. "It's alright, my child." She turned to Eighteen. "Go oversee preparations for battle, noting what we need the most and what will be most efficient. Bulma, accompany her. With her information and your genius we may be able to devise a few things Ziven won't see coming." Eighteen and Bulma kneeled in salute, then left. ChiChi turned to follow them. "ChiChi, stay here," called the Queen. "I'd like a private word with you."

Outside, Bulma turned to Eighteen.

"So. . . your name's Aurelia now?"

"Yes. Ledell has christened that as my tribal name."

"Yeah, I guess it's better than just being a number."

"Yes, Mother?"

"What was behind that serious expression I saw earlier?"

"Oh, 'twas nothing. This whole situation strikes me as rather odd. It's as if he already seems to know what this 'Prize' is, and that once he has it he'll be unstoppable. I think that the reason he is making war on us is because we have it, and I have a hunch I know what it is. I have a plan, Mother, but I don't think you'll like it."

The Queen laughed. "I don't have to as long as it will work. Out with it, my child."

ChiChi gave her a nervous smile. "I think Bulma and I should let ourselves be captured. Ziven, in his ambition, may try to pump us for information and unknowingly reveal certain facts to us, or at least confirm my suspicions."

Ledell looked at her thoughtfully. "Can you tell me your suspicions? I don't like surprises in the least."

A serious expression came across ChiChi's face. "I think the Earth incarnate is among us."

The Queen gasped. "Your mother's spirit has finally been born into another? How come we didn't know? Shouldn't that make the Balance off-kilter?"

"Yes, but I don't think she's realized her powers yet. I do know that it has to be someone of the younger generation, one of our own, but I don't know whom."

"I see," the Queen agreed. "And what do you propose to do about this?"

"I think all the elders and children should be escorted to safe refuge, preferably in the caverns. Bulma and I will infiltrate Ziven's camp and try to find out who it is. Meanwhile, I think Eighteen, er, Aurelia, should keep an outside reconnaissance in case we need back-up. What I'm hoping is that Bulma and I can learn the identity of the Earth incarnate, get it out to Aurelia, and bring it back to camp. Get that child to a safe place. We will then proceed with the battle, led by the Princess Deverell. Bulma and I will attack from the inside and work our way out to meet you."

Admiration and pride showed in the Queen's eyes. "I still wonder why you never became a queen."

ChiChi smiled. "Because Your Highness, I'm a Guardian."

"So you are, so you are," the Queen sighed. "Took a husband, too. I still can't understand why you would want to keep a thing like that."

"You'll understand someday, Mother. Hopefully you'll get to meet him and our wonderful son, Gohan. You can't not like them."

"I can see that by the look in your eyes. Well, all in due time. Go grab Bulma and get yourselves captured. You heard Aurelia; we only have three days. That's just enough time for the two of you to go through the standard torture procedures in order to find out anything. Get going."

ChiChi kneeled. "Yes, Queen Mother."

Goku, who had been listening outside, turned to Krillen. "Is my wife insane? She's going to let herself be captured and tortured to find out this Earth person's identity? Why doesn't she just ask around the village?"

Krillen shook his head at his friend's confusion. "You heard her. The child's powers, whatever they may be, aren't realized yet. I bet the child herself doesn't know she's got 'em."

Goku scratched his head. "That's true. But torture? That's a little much."

"Well buddy, you saw that there's more to the two of them than meets the eye. I'm sure they can handle it, or she wouldn't have volunteered. Plus, she's your wife. After living with you, I bet she can handle anything," he laughed.

Right then Vegeta stomped up. "What's this I hear about torture, Kakarot? What the hell kind of notions is your harpy putting into my mate's head?"

"Hey man, your mate's just as crazy!" Krillen interjected. Vegeta grabbed the shorter man by the front of his shirt and hoisted him up to eye level. "Don't EVER insult my mate, little man!" he hissed, then dropped Krillen none too gently. Krillen rose up and dusted himself off.

"Okay, Vegeta. You got it," he stammered. He gave a sidelong glance to Goku, who had a far-off look in his eyes. "What are you thinking, Goku?" The taller man's eyes suddenly focused and met his friend's.

"I was just wondering what Eighteen was doing here. And how exactly she got here. Obviously ChiChi and Bulma were surprised so she didn't come with them."

Krillen nodded in agreement. "I don't know either man but it's definitely worth looking into."

Vegeta coughed. "I'd still like to hear what scheme Kakarot's mate has concocted that involves my mate being tortured!"

"Oh don't worry, Vegeta," Goku responded cheerfully, "ChiChi will be right there with her!"

"That doesn't make me feel better, Kakarot!" Vegeta's face was becoming quite red. Suddenly Goku was all serious.

"Well, I don't want ChiChi getting hurt either. But they're not supposed to know we're here, right? And it's obviously there are things they've been hiding for years that we've never known about. I think Vegeta and I should follow the women as they let themselves be captured. If they get in trouble, we can help them."

"Yeah, but Goku," Krillen interrupted, "this isn't our dimension. For all we know we're not even equipped to fight anyone here. I mean maybe Bulma and ChiChi have these power things here but not at home or something, and it's vice versa for us, y'know?"

"Well I'm always ready for a challenge!" Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed.

"Oh, brother," was all Krillen could muster in reply. "Well I guess the others and I will stay here and keep watch then. I think I'm going to keep an eye on Eighteen, find out what she's doing here and whatnot."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Goku.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Bulma cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. All the women milling around the camp immediately ceased what they were doing to listen to the Guardian. "As you know, ChiChi and I didn't just come here for a visit. Our presence here is necessary for very serious reasons." She took a deep breath. "We will be going into battle in 3 days." A collective gasp arose from all the women. "Ziven is our enemy. He wants something we have, but we don't know what it is yet. We are in a very grave situation and I need everyone's cooperation. We need to make provisions for everyone. Elderly women and children will go into the caverns. Take enough with you to last for up to 6 months. I do not know how long this will drag on. ChiChi and I are hoping for a quick victory." She gave a faint smile. "Everyone else, make preparations for battle. Sharpen your swords, knives, etc. Make sure your bowstrings are tight. We will be going up against more than men. The vultures are allied to Ziven as well." Another collective gasp." Don't worry, we will survive this. Right now, our focus is to be adequately prepared. Get moving!"

A flurry of activity burst forth in the compound as women started hurriedly making preparations for the upcoming battle.

Bulma turned to Eighteen. "Would you mind helping me with the front gate? It's a bit rusty. And now more than ever we'll need it in prime condition."

"Sure," Eighteen replied evenly. They began walking toward the front of the compound.

"Sooo," said Bulma. "If you don't mind me asking, umm, what are you doing here?"

"After Cell was destroyed, I didn't know what else to do with my life. I had been created for destruction. I wandered around aimlessly for a while, and then one day I chanced upon a dragon ball. I decided that since I had nothing better to do, I might as well search out all seven."

Bulma chuckled. "Sounds a lot like me when I was 16. So what did you wish for?"

"Well, I didn't really know what to wish for. So I asked for a purpose, since the one programmed into me had been destroyed."

Bulma blinked. "That's an odd wish. What did he do?"

"He was silent for a moment, then said that was a wish he could not grant. Everyone has to find their own purpose."

"That must've been disappointing," Bulma murmured sympathetically. Eighteen nodded.

"But after he said that, he went on. He said while I had to find my own purpose, he knew some people who could help me. He then brought me here. Queen Ledell welcomed me into the tribe, though the others were leery at first."

Bulma nodded. "Yes, most of the women in our tribe can trace their bloodlines back for eons. It's very rare for an outside female to come in."

"Well, my skills came in handy for the Queen. I'm an able fighter and a hard-worker. I soon proved myself among the other women, and now they have accepted."

Bulma smiled. "I'm glad. And your new name?"

"Aurelia. It means 'golden.' Ledell liked my hair."

"I think it fits," Bulma said as they stopped in front of the gate. "Alright, let's get busy with this and then we'll move on to other things."

Yamcha turned to Krillen. "Man, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Krillen had a far-off gaze in his eyes. "Aurelia… it fits."

Yamcha looked a little startled. "Whatever, man. All these empowered women are giving me the heebie-jeebies. Let's go look for Goku."

"Huh? Oh… okay." Krillen followed behind Yamcha.

Eighteen looked up and watched the two men walk away.

"Hey, Aurelia? Why are you staring into empty space like that?" Eighteen gave Bulma an odd look.

"You didn't see them?"

"See who? There was nothing there." Bulma looked puzzled.

Eighteen shook her head. "Right… nevermind." She went back to holding up the gate while Bulma fixed the levers.

The fire blazed brightly in the forge as the sound of clanging metal rang out in the small building. ChiChi leaned against the doorframe and watched her old friend work. Abira stopped and looked up. She noticed the serious look on ChiChi's face and walked over.

"What's up?"

ChiChi stood up and walked over to the forge. She slipped her hand in the flame and wiggled her fingers. When she pulled it out, a sliver of fire was snaked through her fingers. She continued to play with it as she talked.

"You're going to have to make a lot more swords than that if we're to beat Ziven."

Abira narrowed her eyes. "So there's definitely going to be a battle?"

ChiChi nodded.

"How long do we have?"

"Three days."

"THREE DAYS?" Abira banged her fist on the table. "How could we not find out sooner? That's impossible!"

"He's a lot stronger than we expected. Don't worry, Bulma and I will take care of it. Look… I need to ask you a favor."

Abira looked at her friend's sad face and walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sure, anything Chi. Just name it."

"If anything should happen to me…" she trailed off. She cleared her throat and looked her friend in the face. "I need you to go to my husband and tell him the truth. He deserves the truth."

Abira nodded. "Okay Chi, but you know… conversing with men isn't something I'm skilled at."

ChiChi gave a weak smile. "That's okay. You're a fighter. You'll have that in common."

Abira laughed. "Alright, so why all the seriousness? Do you really think we can't defeat him?"

"Honestly, I don't know…" ChiChi looked worried. "We know he wants something, but we don't know what. I have a hunch though. And with the Queen's blessing, Bulma and I are going to find out. But that means we'll be removing ourselves from the compound. We will not be on the front lines in this battle. We're hoping to get the information we need, send out the message, then attack from the inside."

Abira nodded. "That's a sound plan. Dangerous, but sound." She lowered her voice. "Can you tell me what your hunch is?"

"It stays between us."

"Of course."

ChiChi looked around to see if anyone was nearby who could eavesdrop on what she was about to tell Abira. The fire was still winding through her fingers. She brought it to the tip of her index finger and pointed it at the ground. She wrote in the air, but the fire burned slowly into the earth. Abira gasped when she read what she wrote.

"THE EARTH INCARNATE IS AMONG US."

ChiChi immediately stamped out the message. "We don't know. That's what we're going to find out. We need to know if Ziven knows. If he does, we'll isolate that person and protect her. I don't think her powers have come out yet, that's why it's not a sure thing. But if he does get his hands on a Guardian, the entire Balance could be in danger."

"Alright. So how are you going to find out? We already sent out a spy."

"Yes, Aurelia. I met her. No, Bulma and I have to go deeper than that. We're going to let ourselves be captured."

"Are you nuts?"

"Nope, just a Guardian."

Abira laughed. She hugged ChiChi. "Good luck. Know that I'm always at your service."

"Just get forging!" With that, ChiChi leaped into the fire and disappeared. The flames roared to life, then died back down to their original size. The Guardian had left. Abira's smile was replaced with an intense look of concentration as she returned to her work.

ChiChi soared up through the chimney and erupted from it in a burst of flame, flipping toward the ground. She solidified as her feet touched the soil. Bulma and Eighteen approached her.

"Bridge is fixed. You ready?"

ChiChi nodded. "As I'll ever be." She turned to Eighteen. "I'm sure you and Bulma have had some time to chat, but when this is all over, I would like to catch up with you too. I have a feeling there's a whole different side of you I haven't met yet, and I'd like to, especially as you're one of us now."

Eighteen nodded. "We shall." She alternated looking at the two women. "I know there is more I need to learn about the two of you, much more so than from my first impression back in the other world, when I was merely an Android and your husbands were out to destroy me."

Bulma grinned. "Well, they protect their world. We protect ours. And we're pretty damn good at it too."

ChiChi smiled grimly. "Enough talk, Bulma. Let's make actions out of words." She turned to Eighteen. "This will be our goodbye for now. We don't want to make a big ruckus leaving, for reasons of morale and secrecy from Ziven. Bulma, let's go."

"I'll be waiting on the outskirts of Ziven's camp if you should need anything. Grandmother Agatha has concocted some sort of stew for me to be invisible from all males."

Bulma's eyebrow rose. "She finally perfected that? Hmm… I'll have to try me some. Hey Chi, just think of the damage we could do with that!"

ChiChi rolled her eyes. "I'd rather now. Can we go now Bulma?" Her tone had an air of impatience.

"Right. Let's go."

The two women unceremoniously walked out of the compound. Eighteen watched them go, an unreadable expression on her face. She turned and strode off toward the trees by the lake.

Krillen was sitting on a branch of the apple tree, looking over the compound. He was lost in thought. Suddenly, an apple appeared out of nowhere and slammed into his head, knocking him off-balance. Before he could catch himself in flight, he slammed into the ground.

"Oww…" he moaned. He opened his eyes and saw stars and beyond them, a person. She had golden hair and looked like an angel. "Am I dead?" he asked. The golden-haired woman said nothing. As his vision cleared, he found himself lost in her light blue eyes. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. The persona blinked.

"What?"

Krillen frowned. That voice sounded familiar. He blinked. Once. Twice. Once more for good measure.

"Eighteen? What are you doing here?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Actually, he could. He had seen her before. What he couldn't believe, was how she could see HIM.

"I think the more appropriate question is, what are YOU doing here?" She gave him a steely blue gaze.

Krillen gulped. "I. . ."

 **Cliff-hanger again ;) Find out what happens next in the next chapter xx**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	10. Caught

**So this is the chapter where the writer stopped. So after this chapter it's my work ;) Happy reading ;)**

"I…" Krillen was speechless. How could Eighteen see him? Had the invisibility worn off? Maybe that potion had a time limit! And now he was staring into the steely blue eyes of a very angry Android.

Said Android tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms. "Well?" Krillen scrambled to his feet.

"How can you see me?"

"What do you mean how can I see you! You're right here!" she said, looking at him oddly and with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"But… Agatha made a potion—" he clamped a hand over his mouth. Realization dawned in Eighteen's eyes.

"I see," she said slowly. "How did you get here? And why did you come?"

Krillen looked around. "Can we discuss this elsewhere? People might think you're crazy, if I'm still invisible that is."

Without a word, Eighteen grabbed Krillen by his collar and leapt straight up into the tree. Krillen stifled a yell of surprise. She settled into the branches of the apple tree. Mere inches separated their bodies; Krillen blushed at the close proximity while Eighteen looked coolly into his eyes. "Start talking."

"It's like this," Krillen whispered. "A couple days ago, Goku and Vegeta returned to their homes to find ChiChi and Bulma gone. The only thing that explained their disappearance was short, ominous notes that sounded strangely similar. Vegeta freaked out when he realized he couldn't sense Bulma's ki. So we all gathered up the Dragon Balls and wished to be taken to Bulma and ChiChi. Shenlong brought us here. The first person we met was Aggie and she explained the whole situation and then gave us a special potion to make us invisible to all women except her. We've been here looking after Bulma and ChiChi ever since."

"So you've been spying on them?" Eighteen asked with a raised brow.

"Uh… yeah. I guess," Krillen mumbled uncomfortably. Eighteen looked thoughtful.

"So what are you going to do now? Bulma and ChiChi have left the compound."

"We know. Vegeta and Goku followed them." Eighteen laughed derisively.

"What are they going to do, protect them? They can handle themselves." Krillen nodded.

"We, uh, learned that." Eighteen looked thoughtful again.

"Uh, are you going to kill me?" Krillen asked tentatively.

"Not yet. Take me to the others."

Vegeta and Goku hovered in the air and watched as ChiChi and Bulma made their way through the forest toward Ziven's compound, where they going to let themselves be captured.

"Kakarott, I blame all this on your harpy. It's she who made my wife crazy!"

Goku scratched his head. "I think they've always been like this and we just didn't know it. I mean, isn't it crazy how they were best friends before you, or even I, met them? And wow can they fight!"

"I think it was more eye-opening for me than you, Kakarott. Everyone knows your wife is a martial artist. I didn't think the woman could ever do more than slap and pull hair."

Goku laughed. "Yeah she really took us by surprise there. All that shrieking and running away just used to be an act."

Vegeta's face grew serious. "Kakarott, what about their other skills? That elemental stuff they changed into. What do you make of that?"

Goku thought for a second. "We're in a different world, a different dimension almost. This is where Shenlong lives. We always wondered where he went once the Dragon Balls disappeared. Obviously ChiChi and Bulma are from this world, but beyond that they're something even more special. I think they were called "Guardians." So I guess they're something like Kami, beings that are tied to the Earth and destined to protect it. So that means they each represent the Earth elements. ChiChi is fire. Bulma is water. We know that ChiChi's mother was a guardian, I'm guessing she was Earth, and Bulma's mother is air."

Vegeta snorted. "That sounds about right. It always seemed like that woman had nothing but air between her ears anyway."

Goku laughed. "Yeah, but I think we've learned not to let appearances fool us. I mean who would've though that Bulma's mother would have purposefully entrapped Dr. Briefs? That does take some cunning." He grew quiet. "Vegeta, do you feel hurt that Bulma didn't tell you what she really is?"

Vegeta sighed. "Yes and no, Kakarott. I don't like the woman keeping things from me, but as you said, they are Guardians of this world, and part of protecting it is keeping it a secret. Plus, from what we've seen of this tribe's relationship to men, I don't think that is something our wives would want to advertise to men or have them know about us. Women are funny creatures, Kakarott." His gaze traveled downward to the two creatures lightly stepping through the forest.

"Alright Bulma, what's our plan?" ChiChi asked. "Are we just going to walk in and say, 'Take me! Here I am!"

Bulma laughed. "That's a bit too obvious and Ziven will know something is up. I mean, he did use to be our playmate and friend. We can't underestimate him. No, we need to make it look like we were spying and they caught us. We'll have to make something give us away, I just don't know what yet."

"How about we go streaking past the guards?" ChiChi suggested with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"That'll just make Ziven mad because he'll think we're not taking him seriously. Plus, we're mothers now we can't do that kind of stuff anymore."

"You did it with me last year at Halloween!"

"That was different," Bulma countered.

"How so?" ChiChi retorted.

"Umm… well 1) we were drunk, 2) we wore masks and 3) we did it in front of our husbands and friends NOT the ENEMY who wants to kill us!"

Up above, Goku whispered, "That was them?" Vegeta was red in the face.

"Everyone saw my woman naked!" he fumed.

"And of course," Bulma continued. "We have to take in account what would happen after they caught us with our clothes off. Exactly what happened to Nezumi." She looked blatantly at ChiChi.

"Alright, alright," ChiChi grumbled. "I was only kidding anyway. So what's the plan?"

"I'm WORKING on it!" Bulma yelled. "Can we get there first?"

"No," ChiChi retorted. "A good strategist always has a plan before they approach or engage the enemy."

"Oh, shut up," Bulma griped. ChiChi smirked, then stopped short. Her body was tense.

"Do you see that?" she said.

Bulma peered ahead. "That's smoke in the distance. Must be Ziven's camp. Let's go." She marched on.

"And we're still without a plan," Chichi said under her breath.

"I HEARD that!"

"So Krillen, what'd you call this meeting for?" Yamcha drawled as he crossed his arms and leaned against a tree trunk. Krillen had gathered all the Z Warriors for a meeting in the woods. They all looked at the former monk expectantly. Krillen gulped.

"Umm, well, there's been sort of a development, guys," he stuttered nervously.

"What sort of development?" Gohan asked curiously. He was perched atop a tree trunk. Krillen scratched his head in a very Goku-like manner.

"This development," said a familiar voice. Eighteen stepped out from the brush. Yamcha's jaw dropped.

"She can SEE us?" he gaped. Tien looked startled as Chao-zu flew up high into the tree.

"Yes, I can. Krillen told me why you came. Now that you know the truth, what are you going to do about it? This tribe is about to go to war."

Tien nodded. "We know. We've been debating about that ourselves. We'd like to help fight, if that's possible."

"Yeah," Gohan added. "These are my mom's people. We've got to help them."

"I don't know if you can," Eighteen started to say slowly.

"Why not?" Yamcha interrupted. "It's not like we're rank novices." He laughed.

"Because the women won't want your help," Eighteen said. "Remember, the whole reason Agatha made you invisible was because you'd be killed if you were caught. Just because you want to fight doesn't mean they will want you to. They are protecting their lives and their homes, while you are not in any such way connected. The only person they might even consider is Gohan since he's the son of ChiChi. The rest of you they'd rather kill as an insurance move, to prevent you from joining the other side."

Everyone stared at her.

"Is there any way they'll consider it?" Gohan asked. Eighteen looked at him.

"I will talk with the Queen," she said. "I am new here, so I don't have much influence. I will see what I can do."

"Umm, Eighteen," Krillen said. "How did you get here?"

Eighteen shrugged. "I needed a place to go. And this is where I came," she said vaguely. "Stay here. I'll be back." She turned around and disappeared into the brush.

"So, what now?" ChiChi whispered to Bulma. They were both crouched side by side on a branch in a large oak tree. In front of them stood a tall wall made of large wooden logs sharpened into spikes at the top. On the ground and to their left they could see two guards holding spears posted at a certain section of the wall, probably concealing the gate. They could hear the sounds of activity within the camp and see smoke rising amidst the various tents and buildings.

"Let me think a second," Bulma protested.

"You've had an hour to think! With brains like yours it should have only taken a second!" ChiChi said. Bulma turned red in the face. ChiChi sighed. "I'm sorry, this whole thing has us both on edge. What if we scaled the walls in an attempt to spy on them, and then let them catch us?"

"Sounds good to me," said Bulma, relieved that the pressure was off. "Let's go." They both crouched and sprung to the ground. ChiChi got up, dusted the dirt off her skirt and turned around, coming face to face with the pointy edge of a spear.

"HALT!"

"What the-" Bulma had just stood up when several more spears appeared in both their faces. Bulma gave ChiChi a wry glance. "This works too."

ChiChi stifled a laugh.

"Hey Vegeta, why did you just give up our wives?" Goku asked as they were led inside the camp, spears pointed at their back.

Vegeta smirked. "Watch and learn, Kakarott. Watch and learn."

 **So that was Spitfire Maguire's last chapter, and I have to say the story is incredible. I just hope I'll be able to write just as good in the continued chapters. Xxx See you all soon.**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	11. Revelation

**So here I am ;) this my work onwards now ;) hope you enjoy xx**

Goku and Vegeta followed into the tent as to wear the girls were kept tied up and guards blocking the entrance, Luckily for the guys they could just walk in. They sat and waited as the girls were not aware of their presence and just talked amongst themselves.

'So, uh, how's the- How's the escape plan coming?' Chichi asked as Bulma was thinking

'All right. All right. Wait! I'm getting something.'Bulma said

'Yeah.'

'Okay! Here's the plan. In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions'

'Mm-hm.'

'hijack a lift, and then we head back to home like there's no Tomorrow' Bulma cheered

'Back to home, yeah?' Chichi asked

'Yeah'.

'In unknown transport?'

'You got it!'

'Great. Sensational. And that-that's your plan, is it?'

'That's pretty much it.' Bulma said slowly

'Well, I like it. So, how do we get out of here?' Chichi raised an eyebrow as they were obviously tied up, Bulma though about it

'Umm. In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions, hijack a lift...' Bulma said again

'Uh, great.' Chichi rolled her eyes

'Okay, what's your idea, smart ass?' Bulma snapped

'Wh-Wh-What do you mean? Don't ask me that! You're the one with the plans...Wait, I-I have an idea' Chichi winked

'Well it gonna have to wait' Bulma whispered

'Why?' hi asked as 2 big creatures walked in, they looked like bears but somehow they could stand and walk around like people. It was strange, They untied the girls and dragged them to the centre of the camp. and were pushed to the floor. They looked around to see all sorts of creatures surrounding them, only they appeared to be walking around like people and acting like people.

'This isn't normal' Bulma whispered

'What happened to them?' Chichi wondered

'That would be my doing' A dark figure appeared in front of them and revealed his face form the hood, he was a pale man with eyes as black as night and a scar across his face that still leaked blood, The girls were not intimidated for one second by him as they knew who they were dealing with, However that did not stop Goku and Vegeta from being concerned.

'Should we interfere?' Goku asked

'No we cannot!' Vegata said as they listenedinto the conversation

'Ziven' The girls frowned to the familiar but ugly face.

'The first law of the battlefield. Think like your enemy. You didn't escape me. You saved me the trouble.' He said

'You don't frighten us, we knew you from long ago, you were a creep then and you are a creep now!' Chichi snapped

'you interest me, female. You know my kind' He smirked

'Oh, very well, ziven. I can tell you that the your so called Empire is going to fall if we have anything to do with it!' Bulma snapped

'You have encountered me and survived. You are indeed extraordinary females' he winked

'Flattery won't get you anywhere. But you could tell me what you think you're doing here. And why you plan to attack our home and people. That is what your doing, isn't it?' chichi asked

'I am the sole survivor of the men of this world. there were many of us before an unexpected attack and new law.' Ziven sneared

'You mean we already beat you? haha Loser. ' Bulma laughed as chichi nudged her to be quited

'The Empire had a plan. We infiltrated your automotive gender and tried to take control.'

'The men were beaten? all them, burned to ashes, well most of them anyway, after that. Many men were forbidden because of their ambition for power was to threatning.' Chichi finished

'We were tricked.' Ziven frowned

'How?' Chichi asked

'A dragon they called shenron' he said as the girls smiled

'Of course. I'll bet that must be quite annoying. One dragon destroying an entire battle fleet of cruel greedy men. The Dragon's our friend, ziven, so you'd better watch out.' Chichi smirked

'No, it is you who are in peril. I should take you to the depths of hell to pay for his crimes. For what he has done to me.' He yelled and points to a scar running down his face.

'Shenron did that to you?' Bulma gasped

'men were despatched to this world from the Battle Fleet when he destroyed the majority of men. some men lost control of their crafts It nearly burned up as it crashed through your atmosphere. The G-forces nearly killed them, but some survived. they were injured, alone. My fellow warriors, the entire battle force destroyed. The survivors of a shamed campaign, defeated by a single dragon without so much as a weapon in his grasp. But women took them in, healed them of their wounds, except to betreay them after by killing them, no longer welcome to their world, women took over and any man or boy who would cross to this world would be no more. I however survived and now I will have my revenge for all the men who deserve this chance of POWER!' Ziven laughed like a maniac

'By destroying us?' Chichi asked

'Hold on, Not many men come into this world now, It has been so for years why would it change now, You still need women' Bulma said as Chichi's eyes grew with worry

'ummmm...Bulma. Maybe that's why he wanted his guards to capture us' Chichi whispered as Bulma's eyes grew with worry too

'My power detects more strength and power in you than three thousand satellites orbiting your planet. Your primitive, but strong gifts would be fitting for a newborn boy. A child born with an element'

'You'll trigger a power chain reaction that will wipe out all life in this world?' Chichi yelled

'And I shall raise my son to be the greatest warrior and powerful being to walk this world. He will not be a guardien of peace, but one everyone will fear and obey' Ziven smirked

'Forget it. It's not going to happen. We've seen off all sorts of monsters and creeps like you. No way is our world going to go down to the pervert who can't get laid!.' Bulam yelled

'Your defiance is good, woman.' Ziven smirks as Goku and vegeta continue watching trying to uphold their anger but it was bringing them both to the braking point of yelling and craving to fight.

'We have to do something.' Goku whispered angrily

'I know Moron!'' Vegeta snapped

'Our battle with the kingdom will begin shortly as my men prpeare for war it will give me time to expand my desires for a male hair and I shall perform... on you.' He pointed to Bulma

'Don't you lay a finger on her. I won't let you!' Chichi screamed and burned through her bounds and broke free and went to atack Ziven

'Defiance will be eliminated.' Ziven pointed a blade t chichi and threw it at her through her body

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN! Let me know what you think ;)**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	12. Mysterious presence

**How we doing folks? good okay well I hope you like this one ;) xx**

 **Chapter 12: Mysterious presence**

Chichi's body went numb with pain and she falls to the floor. As Bulma rushes to her.

No! Chichi!' Bulma cried to her unconscious friend as the guars crowded them, Goku and Vegata were watching from way back.

'Kakkarott I can't see over these fools!' Vegata huffed as Goku was not paying attention, his ki grew bigger and tears flooded his eyes, He never felt so much pain and anger in his life. His hair became bonde and his eyes as green as the earth. he was a super sayian!

'He…..Took….My….Wife!' Goku growled angrily, even Vegata grew worried

'Control yourself' Vegata held him down

'YOU BASTARD!' Bulma screamed as Ziven grabbed her by her hair

'She lives. She is my prize once I destroy your little world! she will pay for the Dragon's crimes.

'We'll stop you. You might be a strong, but we are stronger!'

'One element's death is all it takes. Secure her with the other female.' Ziven pushed Bulma into the guard's arms as they dragged her away, the other picked chichi up and was taken too

'Vegeta, we really have to do something.' Goku said as they followed the guards into the hut to where their mates were tied up, Chichi was still unconscious but started groaning in pain

'Chichi?!' Bulma was tied back to back with her so she couldn't see if her friend was okay

'Uhhh...what happened? where are we? What did I do...OW!' Chichi noticed the knife in her side! 'Why is there a knife in my body!?' Chichi yelled

'Hold still!' Bulma wriggled her arm to where the knife was and instantly pulled it out of chichi's side!

'Ahhhhhhh That hurt!' Chichi yelled

'Relax, You don't die from mortal weapons in this world remember?! Nice act with the fainting though' Bluma smirked

'I REALLY DID FAINT!' Chichi snapped 'And that didn't stop it from hurting! Still we found out what we needed' Chichi smiled

'Yeah, we know when they attack, now we just need to get back to home'

'And we also need to figure out something else'

'Which is?' Bulma asked

'Who has my mother's element gift? Its passed to someone in the village' Chichi said

'I know, But don't worry, we'll work it out.' Bulma said trying to wriggle out as Chichi sighed heavily 'What is it?' Bulma asked

'I don't know, When I fainted, I felt something' Chichi said

'Yeah I think that was pain'

'No not that! I felt a strong pulse somewhere, Like a really strong pulse, as if it was going to attack' Chichi said

'How did it feel?'

'It felt...Angry, sad, Tense and...familiar' Chichi said

'How do you mean?'

'I felt that power before, Like a ki rising to fight, Didin't you feel it?' Chichi asked

'I did but that was just me' Bulma sighed

'No, I've been feeling it for some time, some sort of energy or power around us but can't see it, Its something familiar though'

'Or someone' Bulma looked around as Chichi wondered...Could it be...?

'But right now we have to focus on getting out of here' Chichi said as she raised the heat on her hands a little

'What are you doing?' Bulma said feeling the heat

'Getting some heat in here' Chichi said and burned through the ropes and the girls were free

'Now let's get out of here!' Bulma said but two guards were in their way

'Your not going anywhere!' one guard said

'Add to dictionary do you really wanna look after us, shouldn't you be taking care of that fire?' Chichi smirked as they looked around

'What fire? the other guard said as chichi threw a fire ball at some of the huts as the guards panicked

'That fire' Chichi smirked

'Ahhhhh fire!' they yelled

'Don't worry, you just need some water' Bluma raised her arms and grew a giant wave at the huts as most of the hhuts and guards washed away

'Nice work' Chichi cheered

'Thanks, now let's go' Bulma grabbed her hand as they ran, in the distance Ziven watched the girls run and smirked

'One of you will be mine' He smirked

...

The girls made it back to the village, not aware that Goku and Vegeta were following them

'These women have some serious explaining to do when we see them again!' Vegeta snapped

'Right now Vegeta I don't care about that! But I do care about is that my wife is okay!' Goku snapped and followed them to Aggie's hut where Bulma lay chichi down on the bed as Aggie stitched up her wound as The other Z warriors caught up with the sayiens.

'Goku! Your not gonna believe this! But 18! She can see us!' Krillen said

'She can? How?'

'Somehow she's able to' Yamcha said as they looked inside the hut to see the girls, Gohan's eyes grew with worry

'What happened to mom!?' He yelled

'SHHHHH! Don't worry Gohan she's okay, Your mom is strong' Goku assured him as they all sneaked inside the hut with making a noise, Aggie was now aware the boys were inside as the girls were not.

'Easy, Chichi hold still' Aggie said as she stitched up the wound

'Hey, l'm a person, not a doll!' Chichi groaned in pain

Well, l am a sorceress, not a doctor. So just hold still, or l won't give you a treat.'

'There's a treat?' Chichi asked

'Yeah, some of my stew'

'And just like that, you just made my day' Bulma helped herself to a bowlful

'There, That'll heal up nicely in a couple of days' Aggie said as chichi got up

'Thanks aggie' Chichi smiled taking off her top only in her bra, which caused most of the z warrior's mouths to drop, Including Vegeta's. Gohan covered his eyes straight away. Chichi walked up the mirror to study the scar

'That was a big knife' Chichi said feeling the scar

'Yeah well your still here aren't you? Now Eat your food, you need to rest that wound' Aggie ordered as she sat with Bulma, they ate their food in silence as the boys continued to state at chichi in her bra, Aggie noticed the boys and rolled her eyes.

'Here dear, were this' Aggie handed her a jacket to wear as she put it on, she yawned and there was a knock on the door, It was the queen

'One of the girls told me you returned, what happened?!' She asked

'We found out some things, And they attack soon. We must be prepared' Bulma said

'Good work, Bulma come with me, I have some things I need to discuss with you' The queen said

'What about me?' Chichi asked

'You stay here, You earned some rest' She smiled

'I'll look after her' Aggie said as they left, Chichi sat down unaware that Goku was right next to her, Chichi looked into the distance thinking about that strong sense she could feel a while ago, what was it?

'all right what's wrong?' Aggie asked

'What do you mean?' chichi asked

'Is there something wrong, Chichi? I get the distinct impression there is something you're not telling me.

'No. Why would you say that?'

'Because there usually is.' What is it, dear?'

'After I fell, I was unconscious for a bit, I could... sense something. It was like... a presence of some kind.' Chichi said as Goku and the Z warriors grew worried that she's aware of their presence

'The mind plays tricks. It borrows from everyday life and plays out its own fantasy.'

'But I had this feeling since i came home.'

'You must be mistaken.'

'No, I know what I felt. It was so real...so vivid. I felt something Aggie, something familiar'

'These are just dreams, chichi, nothing more. Are you taking the sleeping draught I made up for you?'

'Oh, it doesn't help.'

'Here. Try this. It will induce a deeper sleep and heal up your wound' Aggie smiled and hands her a bottle 'You've nothing to fear.'

'Thank you'

'Chichi. Don't bother The queen with this about this. No need to worry her.' Aggie said as Chichi Nodded in agreement. Aggie told her to rest in the healing hut ofr the night, The z warriors were too getting sleepy, As was Chichi, She slipped out of her dress and was walking around in her underwear, totally unaware that there were boys watching her. Gohan covered his eyes as he didn't want to see his mother like that

'Stop staring at my wife!' Goku snapped whispering

'I can't help it she's so hot!' Yamcha smirked staring at her ass

'Yamcha I will kill you'

'Oh please do Kakarot I look forward to it' Vegeta smirked

'Still not looking' Gohan said but as he couldn't see, he tripped over and knocked into a wardrobe thus making the whole thing fall and making Chichi Jump

'WHO'S THERE?!' Chichi powered into her fire form as Bulma bursted in in water form

'What happened?' she asked and saw the wardrobe and sighed in relief and powered down 'Its just a wardrobe' Bulma sighed

'Its happening, Something is watching us I can feel it!'

'Slow down. '

'I know you don't believe me, but I'm so sure it's happening. My thought are right I feel a presence'

'I do believe you.' Bulma said

'I've got to tell the queen.'

'You can't.'

'I've got to do something! If I don't then it'll continue to bother me, What if it's one of Ziven's tricks?

'You can't tell her about your instincts. She'll just say the same thing Aggie did' Bulma said

'I don't have a choice. I can't continue to question if there's something watching me!'

'Wait. We've known each other a long time, you trust me don't you?' Bulma asked

'Yes, you know I do.' Chichi nodded

'Then trust me now' Bulma smiled and gathered some of Aggies potions and placed them in a bottle

'What are you doing?' Chichi asked

'I spent most of my childhood with Aggie in here, leaning all sorts of tricks and potions, and I have to say I learned a lot, she's one of the reasons to study science, to see if it's close to this as possible' Bulma explained and shook the bottle vigorously

'What is it?' Chichi asked 'What did you make?'

'A cure' Bulma smirked

'For what?'

'THIS!' She threw it at the direction of the Z warriors as the invisibility wore off but the girls were quick

'I was right! SPIES!' Chichi yelled

'GET THEM!' Bulma attacked as did chichi and both went into their element forms

'WAIT WAIT! WE'RE NOT SPIES' Chichi stopped as she recognized the voice, a familiar sweet caring voice, she looked down on the person she was attacking, and the invisibility wore off on his face as they looked into each other's eyes. It was him!

'G…Goku?'

'Hey babe'

 **Uhh ohh the boys can no longer hide. You'll find out soon, hope your enjoying the story, I'll post again really soon, just been soooooo busy with college an all but I am committed to finishing my work. Won't let you guys down. xx I'll be back soon love you all, you I rule**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	13. I missed you

**Enjoying so far, Well I hope so cause its about to get good in the next couple of chapters. WARNING LEMON CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! IT'S A GOKU AND CHICHI CHAPTER MOSLTY AND THEN BULMA AND VEGETA AFTER ;) Enjoy xx xx**

 **Chapter 13:** **I Missed you**

She couldn't belive it! He was here! The one place he couldn't be and he was.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!' Chichi screamed grabbing his shirt

'VEGETA?! ROSHI TIEN! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!' Bulma yelled

'OK look we can explain...!' Goku said calmy as the door opened

'What's all the...?' Aggie walked in to see the commotion and saw the boys could now be seen

'Aggie! Pleas don't tell the queen we were...'

'I already know who they are' Aggie smiled

'You do?' the girls asked

'Oh please, when I saw them I knew they were your lot, I mean your son looks just like you chichi' Aggie smiled and that's when chichi noticed her son was here too!

'G...gohan?' Chichi smiled

'Mommy!' Gohan ran to his mother as she wrapped her arms around him so happy to see him

'Oh my baby boy I missed you!' She kissed his cheek over and over again as goku smiled at this family reunion

'Mom! What's going on here? Why are you here?' Gohan asked

'Me?! What about you?! And you! and all of you! Why are you here?! How did you get here?!'

'We asked that dragon on where to find you! Do you seriously think I want to look after the brat on my own?' Vegata frowned

'Nice to see you too vegeta! Wait! Trunks! you didn't...?'' Bulma grew worried

'Your mother is watching him, don't worry bulma' Yamcha hugged her as Vegeta frowned

'I don't understand chichi. Where are we? What is this place' Goku asked as chichi and Bulma looked at one another and sighed

'This is our home Goku' Chichi explained 'Its where Bulma and I were born'

'But...I don't understand'

'Classical elements typically refer to the concepts of earth, water, air, fire, and aether, which were proposed to explain the nature and complexity of all matter in terms of simpler substances. Chichi and I are two of these elements' Bulma explained

'Yes we noticed that we saw your fight!' Vegeta snapped

'Then what's with the questions?' Chichi asked

'Why you two?' Gohan asked

'It wasn't a choice, Gohan, your mom and I were born this way. We are still human but born in another worls, a world where men are enimies' Bulma explained

'That's why your not supposed to be here! Why are you guys here?!' Chichi asked

'We didn't kmo where you'd gone. we worried about you' Goku explained

'Yeah even Vegeta was worried' Krillen laughed

'Shut up bald man!' Vegeta snapped

'Awwwwwww were you worried about me Veggie' Bulma hugged him as he rolled his eyes

'The boys would have been killed if they were seen by any of the girls, so I placed an invisibility spell on them' Aggie said

'You knew and didn't tell us?! WHY?' Bulma snapped

'You didn't want them to find you, but they were worried, they care for you both very much' Aggie sighed

'They still disobeyed us! Goku I told you stay there! This world isn't safe for you or gohan' Chichi sighed

'This may be your world but we've seen this place, the girls here don't seem strong'

'Don't underestimate them like you did with us' Bulma snared

'Woman I never underestimated you! Your just as annoying now than you were on earth.'

'This is our world! Our home! Don't disrespect it!' Chichi snapped

'God you look sexy' Goku said to himself but everyone heard him as chichi was still angry but blushed at the same time.

'You guys need to leave! if the girls see you here they will kill you' Chichi snapped

'Can't you just tell them were friends and family?!' Yamcha panicked

'Never stopped them before' Bulma said

'What about more of the invisibility potion?' Gohan asked

'Sorry, that was the last supply. Next batch would take...hmm...3 months' Aggie said

'They'll be dead by then' Chichi said

'Then summon shenron, he's your ticket home' Aggie smiled

'No I'm not going anywhere without Chichi!' Goku frowned

'You don't have a choice Goku' Chichi frowned back as Gohan yawned

'Uhh ohh looks like someone's tired' Aggie smiled

'It is getting late' Tien said as the night grew darker

'Where are we gonna sleep?' Yamcha asked

'Chichi and I share a hut. There's an underground room you can sleep in, all of you' Bulma said as she led them all back to her hut one by one in case they were seen. Last in the room was Aggie, Goku and Chichi

'Chichi, you sleep here, You can't leave this hut until that wound has healed' Aggie said as Chichi nodded

'Come on goku' Bulma said but goku didn't budge

'I need to talk to Chi. Can I stay here?' Goku asked as Bulma looked to chichi who smiled

'Its okay Bulma, I can handle him' Chichi smiled

'well then, I'll head to my room in the castle. Nighty night' Aggie smiled and left

'I better head back to, Night you two' Bulma said and went back to her hut, Leaving Goku and Chichi alone in an awkward silence

'I'm guessing you have questions' Chichi sat down

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'About what?'

'About what!? This all of this, who you are or what you are! Your my wife I though we don't keep secrets from each other!' Goku snapped

'Oh right and what did you want me to say?! Oh by the way I was a being of fire and part of a tribe that slaughters all men?! Get real Goku!' Chichi snapped back

'Your different here. More strong and confident in your skills and your...' Goku stopped

'My what?' She asked

'Your body' Goku mumbled and that when chichi realised, he's been following her around so he's seen and heard everything they've been doing!

'You heard the conversation didn't you?' Chi asked

'Yeah'

'GOKU THAT WAS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION WITH GIRLS!'

I'm sorry but it was hard not to listen' Goku said innocently and laughing nervously

'OH YOU MEN YOUR ALL THE SAME JUST SOME DESPERATE STUPID PERVETS WHO DON'T RESPECT WOMEN'S PRIVACY! YOU ARE A PIEACE OF WORK SON GOKU!' Chichi's aura was rising, it arousing and terrifying Goku at the same time.

Goku gulped and stepped back again, holding his hands up in case she lashed out at him. "Please Chichi! Calm down! You'll overwork yourself…"

"I'll _overwork_ you, Goku!" chichi screamed and leapt at him, attempting to grab his shoulders and bring him down. She ended up grabbing his boxers and pulling them down. Goku shouted in shock and tried to back off but was unable to thanks to his shorts…uhh…boxers at his feet.

"CHICHI' he yelled, his face fully flushed with embarrassment.

Chichi gulped and smiled rather nervously, her cheeks reddening. She couldn't help but stare at Goku's area, seriously embarrassing the Saiyan Warrior.

"G-Goku…" she whispered, her tone dripping with admiration. It was the only thing she could say. A sudden feeling of excitement shot up inside of her, arousing her better interests and turning her on. She couldn't help herself, it was overwhelming. She crawled closer to him, with Goku backing off in response. She caught him, grabbing his hips and pulling him back to her. Goku stammered, wondering what the hell chichi was doing. Not that he was complaining, he was getting more and more turned on by his wife's approach. Here he was, standing naked in front of her and she didn't even mind it. It looked as though she wanted something with him for some reason. He couldn't explain it.

"Chichi…what are you gonna do?… …"

Chichi giggled and looked up at him. As nervous as he was, her eyes took him in fully. For the first time she fully noticed him. Her hormones were clouding her. What she wanted most in the world now was him. After bringing him in closer, she grabbed his arousal and began massaging it with her hands. It was incredibly big and hard. She judged it to be…12 inches roughly. God, he was big. She grinned greedily and slowly leaned in and locked her lips around the tip of his shaft. Goku gasped when he was taken in by her warm mouth and hands. His own hands fisted and his head reared back, his eyes shut tightly. He gritted his teeth, feeling her begin to suck on him.

The raven haired girl moaned, feeling some sort of hot liquid reach her tongue. She continued sucking, her head bobbing up and down. All the while her mind whirled. _"Oh God, Goku. W-What's going on? At first I'm angry with him but now…I really want him. It's true he's my husband and really attractive and handsome but I…I can't help myself! I must have him…!"_

Goku bit his bottom lip and looked down at his wife, his body shaking. Her touch was unbearable. She really knew what she was doing. The question on his mind was how could she do this and why? But whatever it was, he just continued to enjoy it.

Chichi pulled off, licking the tip of his arousal and kissing the sides. She nipped at it, tasting the pre-juices that seeped out. She licked her lips and looked up at him. Her cheeks were all red and a loving, lustful expression replaced her usual, hard glare. Goku was shocked at how beautiful she looked with that face. He blushed even more. After that brief stare exchange, chichi went back to work and locked lips around her shaft again, putting as much into her mouth as possible. She moaned continuously as she sucked on it. Goku shook more and shut his eyes tightly, his hands fisting. A strange pressure began building up around his shaft. He had a hunch he knew what it was.

" _Kami…how can she…uugghh. Yes…chichi. She's really good. But…why and how…? How can she be…doing this to me?"_ he thought. His mind was thrown into turmoil, all the while he continued enjoying the pleasure he felt from her being there. After searching his mind for a moment, he opened one eye and looked down, seeing her head bobbing up and down slowly, pleasuring him beyond belief. His body trembled more. _"It…must be a Saiyan thing…"_

Chichi continued sucking on his erection. The two of them moaned lowly, both of them enjoying the sensations that came with this simplistic act. It was a first time for both of them, and they loved it so far. chichi pulled off slightly, taking in the tip. "Oh…Goku…mmm…" she moaned, hungrily taking in his manhood again. She sucked on it more, changing the speeds every time just so that it didn't hurt him. Goku wasn't hurt that easily though. Besides, he wouldn't be anyway. Chichi was sure to take her time with him.

After what seemed like an hour, Goku suddenly gave way to pressure. With a louder moan of all, he discharged, filling up Chichi's mouth and splattering her face. The girl gasped at the sudden spray and released his manhood. The amount that came out of him was a real surprise. She licked her lips, tasting his fluids and hot juices. She moaned in satisfaction. It tasted really good. "Oh ...God ...CHI!" Goku's screams of pleasure were muffled when his body was surrounded by a familiar gold aura. "OH GOD!" Goku released and Chichi inwardly smiled. She stopped and looked up. She held a look of surprise.

Goku was looking down at her with his intense, sea green eyes. He was giving her his famous seductive smile. -Finally, he's what I want. Now, what do to about that glare.- chichi shot him one back. They stayed there for a couple of minutes, until Goku's thrist over came him.

Goku gasped for breath as he backed off, his face flushing with sweat pouring out of him. He rounded on chichi again, seeing her wiping her face and smoldering herself with his essence. He watched her stand up and smile mischievously at him. Goku gulped, still backing away. He walked onto the sheets laid out on the bed, stopping moments later.

"Chi…chi…w-wait…" he stuttered. Chichi smiled more lovingly and stood up. She walked sensuously over to him, removing her bra and underwear. They slid down her body and fell casually to the floor, the raven haired girl stepping out of them. Goku gawked at her with wide eyes. Chichi's body was perfect. She was sleek, amazingly curvaceous and beautiful. As delicate as she looked, she was very strong, but that didn't matter to Goku. She had completely captured his attention, which was exactly what she wanted.

Chichi blushed under his stare and walked over to him. Goku didn't move or tremble. His eyes became locked with hers and whatever nervousness he felt was washed away, replaced by the exact opposite. The raven haired girl ran her hands over his chest and abdominals, pushing him back a little. She giggled and pressed her breasts against his chest, pushing him down. Goku sat himself down on the bed with chichi lying across him, her front against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, their breaths mingling.

"Goku…you're so handsome…so sexy," she said seductively, driving his senses crazy. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, both of them pulling each other into a passionate kiss. They both sighed and continued to kiss, their tongues entering each other's mouths and engaging in a dance. While they kissed, their hands explored each other. chichi's ran down Goku's muscular chest and sides. Goku explored every bit of her, his strokes heating her up, making her moan. A particular stroke caused chichi to detach from the kiss and moan even louder. She felt his arousal brush up around her inner thigh. That part being very sensitive now.

With one swift motion, Goku was on top of chi, slowly moving down. He was going to pay her back, although it wasn't bad. Chichi was able to make Goku go Super Saiya-jin. Goku was going to pay her back for what she had given him. Repaying her with pleasure. The same kind she gave him. He started to slide the bottom part of his tongue down her body.

"Uhhh ...watch out. I'm kinda ..." chichi giggled as Goku reached her stomach. She wiggled a little bit. "Too late."

-Well, so Miss Seductress is ticklish? Let's see where else.- Goku slid down chichi's stomach and came across her womanhood. He had an idea. "chi?" Goku looked up at her with his sea green eyes. "Which feels better? This?" Goku inserted two fingers inside of her. He moved them in and out of her at a rapid pace. Goku heard his wife's moan. He decided it was time to switch. "Or this?" he lowered his head onto her womanhood. He was slow at first, the he started to devour her.

"THAT!" she half screamed, half moaned. She threw her head back onto the pillow and let out the breath she held in. She had waited long for this. Now, everything was perfect. chichi felt herself coming to a release. She couldn't stop it from coming.

Goku noticed that she was close. So, he wanted her to be there now. Instead of beating around the bush you could say, Goku thrust his tongue inside of her. Being a Super Saiya-jin gave him an advantage of speed. Soon, he wouldn't have it.

"GOKU!" chichi screamed as a mountain of pleasure came crashing on her. her body shook violently and she lost herself in it. Now, she was engulfed in a light of fire. Goku didn't stop though. He kept thrusting his tongue in and out of her. He wanted his wife to feel loved right now. Goku's tongue raced in and out of her.

"GOD! YES! GOKU!" she screamed again as she climaxed for the second time. chichi fell back on the pillow, sweaty and breathing hard. She was about to fall asleep when she felt Goku moving up her stomach. He was intentionally tickling her and he knew that she didn't like to be messed with.

'How did I not burn myself when you set fire to yourself?' he asked

'I created a spell that makes you immune to my flames, it's okay. It is like you as a super sayien' chichi smiled as he smiled back sliding his tongue along her body

"St-op it! That tickled, Goku." she heard him laugh and continued slowly moving up her body. "Dammit, I know you are doing that just to piss me off! Now, STOP!" chichi flung her fist to hit him, but Goku caught it easily. She frowned and did the same thing with her left hand, only he caught it too. Chichi made a scolding face when Goku finally made it up to her. "I hate you sometimes."

"Aw, come on Babe. Don't frown; you never know who's falling in love with your smile." Goku smiled and kissed her nose playfully.

"Yeah, and it better be you!" chi brought Goku to her face and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. After a couple of minutes, the broke apart, both of them looking into sea green. Goku caressed her cheek and smiled.

"Loved you yesterday, Loved you still, always have, always will." Goku started to kiss her neck and massaged her waist line. she wrapped her legs around his waist. Goku blushed a shade of crimson and looked at his angel and brought her on top of him

After admiring every curve and square inch of chichi's body, Goku pulled away and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Chichi groaned and pulled away, sitting up a little and reaching underneath her. Her hand found what it had been looking for and she grabbed it gently, massaging it. Goku gasped and moaned, his body trembling again. He found her touch very exquisite, and he couldn't help but succumb to the pleasure. chichi smiled up at him.

"You like?" she asked playfully. Goku gulped and nodded, a smile appearing on his sweat covered face.

"Yeah," he replied with a gasp. Chichi grinned and looked down the length of his body, seeing her hand continuously massaging his manhood. Her grin widened when she saw the position they were in. She looked back up at him with a smile, her eyes wavering and her cheeks red.

she then leaned in and kissed him, then pulled away, looking into his eyes again. "It's just you and me, babe. You're all mine…" she whispered, her other hand running down his chest and abs.

With a grin of his own, Goku pulled her into a passionate kiss, both of them being locked in those few heated moments for what seemed like an eternity. After a while, they broke away. With a reassuring nod, Goku took his wife's hips and gently guided her down onto him with chichi helping with the process. With a gentle thrust after the tip was in, Goku drove himself into her. Chichi yelped and then moaned, hugging her husband tightly when she felt him inside her. Goku gasped and looked at her, seeing her whimpering.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes…I'm alright. Please, keep going…"

With a final nod, Goku began slowly thrusting in and out of her. chichi soon began moaning loudly, her hands placed on his stomach as she bounced on top of him. The pain she felt before quickly turned into pleasure and immediately after it did, chichi began enjoying it immensely. Especially since he was in super sayien mode too, Almost crying out in ecstasy, chichi leaned forward and hugged Goku tightly. Feeling him thrust into her deeply was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. The two of them kissed, closing their eyes and basking in the feeling passing them by.

Chichi let out a cry as the pleasure became too overwhelming and she leaned back. She placed her hands behind her onto Goku's legs for support as she arched back in a loud moan. Her eyes shut tightly, her hips grinding into Goku's crotch. After the wave of pleasure came and went, she looked down at Goku through pants of air. She could see him smiling up at her, sweating a lot and moaning silently. Chichi smiled back, her breasts bouncing as she drove her crotch into his over and over again. She shut her eyes again and cried out a forced down moan. Goku grabbed her hips and helped pull her down as she went up. Both of them worked away, sweating more and more with their excess juices building up at their crotches and mixing to form a sweet cocktail. They were both wet with the heat of sex.

Chichi leaned forward again and straddled herself, moaning out as she placed her hands on Goku's abs for support. Her toes curled as she felt her orgasm coming along. "OH GOKU! Don't stop…OOOHHHHhhhh…GOD…OOOhhhh!"

Goku was turned on by his wife's cries of ecstasy, causing him to continue on with his pleasurable assaults. The two of them changed positions, rolling over with Goku on top and chichi beneath him. The pair kept it up, going on longer than expected. Soon enough, chichi began reaching her peak. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he brought himself up a little, pounding her with faster thrusts. 'OH KAMI! CHICHI YOU FEEL GOOD!' Goku yelled with pleasure as chichi clawed her husband's back with screams of ecstasy. 'HARDER! GOKU FUCK ME HARDER! I'M SO CLOSE'' Chichi screamed as goku did as she wished and thrusted a lot more aggressively into her as she screamed out in pleasure. She couldn't take it anymore. With a loud cry, she gripped the sheets beneath her and released. Goku smirked and helped her ride it out, both of them still locked. After chichi rode out her orgasm, she tried to rest but couldn't as she was continuously thrust in by Goku. She gasped for breath, regaining what little composure she had and returned the pleasure. With both of them moaning loudly, they continued on from there. Soon enough, after changing positions again, chichi found herself reaching climax again. It soon exploded, with the raven haired girl releasing for a second time. She was amazed that Goku was able to keep it in for so long. Then again, he was strong.

 **Goku pov**

When I leaned back on my knees Chi-Chi sat up on her elbows with a half pissed half passion in her eyes, "Goku..What are you.?" I pulled her to me for a kiss before she could finish her statement, "Trust me Chi", I turned her around and bent her over. I spread her legs apart with my knee and entered her swiftly from behind. I could hear her gasp for air because I was a bit deeper inside of her. She looked over her shoulder at through heavy eyelids covered with strands of hair that had now lay flat on her forehead because of all the sweat. I started a hard and furious pace making her body bounce with each thrust upward into her flower. I could hear her moaning into the bed as I also played with her flower with my left hand. Dear Kami, if I didn't get her to come soon, I sure as hell would. I could hear her trying to say something so I leaned forward and whispered in her ear ''Your enjoying this too much'' as she laughed and moaned at once ''No such thing as to much'' she smirked as we kissed passionately and I went to bite her ear and her neck and thrusted into her harder and faster as she continued begging for more, she grabbed the sheets of the bed screaming as I was releasing some of my own moans too. ''say it chi! Say you want it harder'' I grunted as I kept pounding her and spanked her ass as she yelped ''Harder!'' She said as I spanked her again ''Harder'' She said louder as I did it again ''SAY IT CHICHI'' I Yelled 'HARDER GOKU FUCK ME HARDER!'' Chichi screamed as I did as she pleased and went deeper as she arched her back fro me 'OH YES! GOKU DON'T STOP! DEAR KAMI ITS SO GOOD'' She yelped as I bit her neck again and whispered ''You always feel good' as she moaned in pleasure. I thrusted harder and harder smacking our two bodies together in unison. Chi-Chi was so wet now that my member had no trouble sliding in and out of her. She was getting close to her release because her flower was contracting around my member again, causing a pulsating contraction on my member, Dear Kami, I had to get her to release now.

I put one hand on her waist and the other one on her shoulder, arching her back a little as she came with my final few thrust. She screamed over and over as she rode out her release pushing back up against my member as her flower contracted as well. As she rode out her release I kept thrusting up, up, up, until finally…..I released a few thrust after her. I let my moan turn into a low growl, Chi-Chi's screams already risked us the chance of getting caught, so my loud moans wouldn't have helped the cause.

 **End of Pov**

After she came three more times in the hour of being locked together, Goku finally reached his again. Gritting his teeth, he tried holding it in longer. 'UGH KAMI CHI.. I'M GONNA CUM' He grunted in her ear and biting her neck she screamed for his release he tried to hold it longer But unable to withstand it anymore, he let out a loud moan of his own and came, just as chichi did. Goku's eyes widened for a moment, his ki spiking up when he discharged into his lover. But all too soon it died, and the two of them fell back onto the sheets in exhaustion. Goku relaxed as his aura went down, returning his dark hair and eyes.

Regaining their breath, the two of them pulled apart. Both very sweaty and butt naked on the bed trying to catch their breath. they lay side by side on the bed. They soul gazed for a while, smiling at each other with pure delight. The silence was broken when chichi finally spoke up.

"Goku…you were amazing. I never knew you were this turned on before," she said. Goku smiled back and nodded.

"I never knew you were that good either chi. you have so much confidence I love it'' He kissed her passionately around her lips and neck as she giggled

'I missed this' she sighed

Goku chuckled. Both of them too exhausted to stand up, the Saiyan decided to make him and her more comfortable. Taking the blanket Goku had picked up off the floor, he tossed it over them. With that done, chichi cuddled up to him and sighed, resting her head against his chest. Goku wrapped his arms around her in a embrace and held her close, never wanting to part from her again.

Before the two of them blanked out, chichi was able to utter one more thing.

"I love you Goku…"

"I love you too Chichi…"

 **Annnnnnd scene. what did you think? ;) let me know thanks xx**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	14. I hate you, I love you

**WARNING: THIS IS A VEGETA AND BULMA LEMON SCENE, IF YOUR NOT GONNA READ IT LOOK AWAY CAUSE ITS ABOUT TO GET HOOOOOOOOOOOOT! XX**

 **Chapter 14: I hate you, I love you**

 **Bulma pov:** I led the others into the hut one at a time, except Goku. He wanted to stay with chichi and i think i'll leave them to it for the night let them get...acquainted. I moved the dresser to reveal a trap door underneath it and led the z warriors inside and placed out blankets and pillows for them all.

'Thank you Bulma, But where's my dad?' Gohan asked

'Don't worry Gohan, he's with your mom, their...just...ummmmm...' I didn't know what to say to this kid

'hugging' Krillen butted in

'Hugging?' Gohan asked

'Yeah that's right, their just hugging, for the night...alone' I said as he yawned again and rested his head on the pillow 'Get some sleep now Gohan, you'll have to get up really early to go home tomorrow' I said and put the blanket over him

'Goodnight Bulma' He yawned and closed his eyes as i smiled at him, looking at him fast asleep, safe and sound made me think of my own baby boy. I wanted him in my arms to hold, cuddle an kiss. I looked to the others and they all fell asleep. Krillen, roshi, Tien, Yamcha, vege...wait! Where is he? He's not in here, I went back up into my hut and saw him leaning outside! I swear he was trying to kill himself

'Will you get away from there, someone might see you' I snapped and pulled him inside and shut the door and closed the drapes of the hut

'Oh I'm not worried i'm sure you can save me with that power you forgot to mention you possess' he huffed

'Really? your upset about this?!'

'I'm not upset i'm pissed off! Iv'e been lied to by the likes of you!' He snapped

'HEY! Don't judge me! I don't have a choice!'

'And Kakarott's wench?! I'm guessing she didn't have a choice either!'

'No she didn't! None of us Do! I wouldn't expect you to understand Vegeta!' I snapped

'I Can't believe you never told me about this!'

'Why do you care!? Its not like i was doing anything wrong, and neither has Chichi!'

'You lied to us! Your nothing but a Liar Woman!' He yelled

'Oh yeah!? At Least I didn't murder anyone and blow up any planets committing genocide' I Yelled as he looked at me

'Don't test my patience woman' He said slowly and deep

'Look, I'm sorry i didn't tell you about this but you have to understand that i was doing this to protect you! Chichi and I were doing this to protect our friends and family.'

'Yeah sure you were, you don't care about me no one does!' He said

'You really think I didn't tell you to you because I don't care about you?'

'That's what it seemed like.'

'I cannot believe that after 10 months, you do not know ONE thing about me. I seriously hate you most of the time'

'Fine, then why didn't you say something?'

Because it is too damn hard, Vegeta! I can't even begin to explain to you how much I'd cry if you got hurt or killed. I'd miss you. When I think about not seeing or being with you everyday, it makes my heart sore, you and Trunk mean more to me than anyone on earth and beyond, so if you think that I didn't tell you because you don't mean as much to me as everybody else, you're wrong. It's because you mean more to me. So there, alright, there's your stupid reason! I din't tell you because i want you safe! Because your more than just the father of my baby, Your the man that i fell in love with, the guy who talks me down and fights with my friends, I love you Vegeta!' I let it all out and and saw the look on his face, No reaction at all. I just huffed and turned to leave

'Woman!' he said

'What?' I snapped

'You... you... You can't...

'What? say it to my face' I was so close to him it was making me feel something, that when i felt a strong pair of lips on mine and i was pushed up against the wall. He let me go but i continued to look him in the eye and i pulled him close to me again and brought hip mouth to mine. That when i started to bite his lower lip as he groaned in pain but pleasure as i smirked

 **End of pov**

"That wasn't nice woman." Vegeta said moving closer to her.

'You know you love it Vegeta' She smirked and kissed him again

Vegeta argument had decided to get down to business. He kissed her gently for a second and then he went in for a second kiss and started biting her lower lip. He heard her moan lightly and he took advantage by plunging his tongue into her mouth both fighting hard for dominance. Vegeta easily winning not that Bulma cared. She loved to be dominated.

He moved his attack to her neck where he sucked, bit, licked and did whatever else he wanted to, and the harder he did it the louder Bulma's moans would be. Quickly getting rid of her warrior dress Vegeta stared at his mate who was wearing her new light blue bra and thong. That glistened like the ocean when the sun shed light over it.

"I love them woman." Vegeta said cupping her breast and moving his thumbs over her already hard nipples. Bulma responded by moaning. Gently taking her bra off Vegeta slowly started to suck on her left nipple while roughly tweaking her right. Swapping every few minutes, it was like sweet torture to Bulma. Trailing wet kisses down Bulma's hard abdomen. Vegeta dipped his tongue into her belly button, Bulma giggled at the sensation. Vehat peeled her off the wall and lifted her up by her thighs not stopping kissing her and threw her on the bed and spread her legs wide.

Taking off the thong that partially covered Bulma's womanhood Vegeta was hit by the smell of her arousal. Looking at her beautiful womanhood Vegeta blew on her swollen pearl.

"Vegeta." Bulma moaned desperately. "Please." She moaned while bucking up her hips.

"Please what Woman?" Vegeta asked as innocently as he could.

"Fuck me Hard." Bulma said angrily.

"As you wish my Bulma." Vegeta said before plunging his tongue into her wet womanhood. Thrusting in and out devoureing her woman hood as bulma bit her lip to stop her screaming so loud. She loved every moment of it, Vegeta knew how to satisfy her and did not fail to impress her more and more as they made love each time, He continued his work on her woman hood as Bulma had a hard time trying to talk

'Oh…..Kami…..Vegeta….Don't stop…Please' She breathed heavily and moaned over and over again.

Vegeta could feel her release coming so he thrust harder and deeper than before. Burning pleasure washed over Bulma as her first orgasm hit.

Greedily licking all of her juices that came out Vegeta was very happy. Bulma couldn't take it anymore, she removed his uniform gazing at his fine hard chest that glistened and then looked directly at his erection where it stood proudly.

"Vegeta allow me." Bulma whispered.

"Okay woman." Vegeta said as he watched her crawl towards him.

Bulma gently started to suck his tip while her hands aggressively jerked his hard length. Vegeta couldn't help but let a grunt slip from his lips as his women helped him. Feeling him harden less Bulma decided it was time to take him. Letting go of her grip she started to take him in her mouth inch by inch. Coming to the end of what she could take of him she started to bob her head up and down his length. Her hands were occupied by massaging his balls. When he released into her mouth she just as greedily swallowed his cum as he did hers.

In a few seconds Vegeta's cock was hard again and the real fun began. Vegeta lined up his cock to her womanhood and in one quick thrust Vegeta buried himself deep inside Bulma. Thrusting slowly in and out just to annoy her. He quickly got the message when her hips hit his. Thrusting in and out as fast as he could he felt their orgasm draw near so with a few more hard thrusts they both came screaming each other's names.

He pushed in harder and faster into her,, feeling her warm juices on his cock, and he pushed in twice as hard. Bulma squeezed his shoulders, letting her nails penetrate his skin and she arched up to meet his thrusts as he groaned in pain and pleasure as she clawed him. If Vegeta thought he was driven mad with lust for her before, he was wrong. He was going wild hearing her soft moans and feeling the inside of her most sensitive parts.

He felt the contracting of her inner muscles become frantic and soon her warm juices covered his cock and flowed out onto him. Bulma moaned louder this time and scraped her nails down Vegeta's back as she let her orgasm rock her body.

Before she could even recover Vegeta placed her on all fours and positioned at her entrance. He looked down at her, and she could see the need in his usually dark, emotionless eyes. She breather heavily as he me this stare, and before she could blink he lifter her bottom half up and entered her fully. He drove in hard and fast and Bulma cried out. Shutting her eyes she gripped his side and Vegeta groaned out and began thrusting into her.

'Yes Vegeta that's it Fuck me' she screamed as He smirked and spanked her ass as she let out a squeal.

He wasn't in the mood for messing around tonight, he wanted to feel this woman and he wanted his release. His thrusts were frenzied and deep. He drove into her with much force and he couldn't help the groans that came out of his mouth. Bulma was more than willing to comply to the frenzied pace of his lovemaking and eagerly pushed her hips up to meet his thrusts. Vegeta let one hand sneak in-between her thighs and brush over her clit quickly to make her orgasm come faster and harder. He wanted to hear this woman cry out his name.

'Woman…You feel good' He groaned as he fucked her harder, he hadn't fucked her this hard since the night they made Trunks. Vegeta flipped Bulma onto her back and slid is cock in deeper and deeper hitting her spot as she screamed his name. This was the time Vegeta felt powerful and strong, when he was around this woman. She sees him like no one else does, in that moment, Vegeta forgave her. He didn't care about her lies; In fact he was happy that she was not just some ordinary weak human. He loved her the way she was. Wait! Did he just say….love?

Bulma was beginning to feel light headed; she no longer could meet his eager thrusts and instead threw her head on the pillow and clutched the sheets. Vegeta could feel his own release coming soon. He began pumping even harder. Bulma could no longer take it and as she threw her hands around his neck she let out the scream she had been holding in

"Vegetaa YES YEAH THAT'S IT I'M GONNA….!" She screamed as he groaned as well letting his release out.

'Ahhh Fuck Bumla!' He groaned and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

And with that Vegeta lost his composure and let his head fall into the crook of her neck where he let out a loud growl with his release. Bulma could feel his hot liquid course down her leg as he laid a top of her, still inside. She could feel the contractions of both their muscles as they came down from their orgasms.

"Curse you woman".

'Why?' she asked

'No woman has made me feel like this, but you…..You're different' He said as Bulma smiled and rested her head on his sweaty chest.

'No man has made me feel what I feel for you'

'And what do you feel about me?' He asked

'Something very strong, Even stronger than my own powers' She sighed and kissed his lips and his hands snuck around her back caressing her shoulders

'I'm too hot; you got any water in here?' He asked as Bulma touched her bedside glass and water appeared and handed it to him

'Here' she smiled

'That's a handy trick' He smirked and took a sip

'So you forgive me now?'

'I suppose' He huffed

'I knew you'd come around' She said and placed a blanket over them both and yawned resting her head on his chest shutting her eyes slowly before slipping into slumber she whispred in his ear

'I love you..' She yawned and fell asleep as he looked down at this beautiful woman and he smiled, not smirk of huff. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently and fell asleep with her in his arms.

 **Again that's a wrap people. Let me know what you think ;)**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	15. No Longer Hiding

**new chapter xx enjoy ya'll ;)**

 **Chapter 15: No longer hiding**

 **Goku pov:**

Dawn wasn't even up but I could see sparks of sunshine glisten through the drapes of the hut, I looked across the room to find my clothes tossed on the floor and not just mine, but Chi-Chi's too, I looked over to her and she was still fast asleep, her hair was down in a messy state, the covers covered the front part of her body but her back was visible to my eye and I couldn't resist. I started tracing kisses on her back and worked my way up to her neck, she started to giggle in her sleep and stir and she opened her beautiful midnight eyes and turned over to meet mine.

'Hi' she whispered

'Hey' smiled and kissed her sweet lips and moved down to her neck

'Wait wait stop, we can't do this now' She said

'Oh please?'

 **'** It's been a wonderful night. I will never forget it.' She sighed

'me either. When can we go home and do it again?' I asked kissed her neck still

'As soon as my mission is accomplished. I must go. I have to meet the queen at dawn.' She said and tried to get up but I held her down

'Five more minutes.' I begged as she accepted defeat and kissed me, We kissed more passionately as I got on top of her and looked into her eyes, every time I did I got lost in a trance.

'I need to get dressed' she stroked my cheek and kissed it and got out of bed and put on her undergarments

Are you going? It's still a long time until daybreak. Don't be afraid. That sound you heard was the night owl Every night the owl chirps like that. Believe me. Just come back here' I whispered in her ear

'the owl sings at dawn, not in the night, Look, light in the clouds parting in the east? Night is over, and day is coming. If you want to live, you must go. If you stay, you and the others will die.' she explained and tied her hair in a bun, I got out of bed as she went to put her dress on I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist and kissed her neck as she moaned to the touch and dropped her dress, now still in her bra and underwear.

'That light is not daylight, I know it. stay for a while. You don't have to go yet.' I turned her around and lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me

'I Guess a few more minutes won't hurt' she whispered huskily in my ear and we got into bed for some more fun.

 **Vegeta pov**

I felt different this morning, I woke up still tired from the night before, honestly a night I will never forget. I looked over to see bulma not in the bed but already getting changed and straightening up her hair, i got out of bed and placed my arms around her waist and kissed her shoulders as she smiled

'I feel rejected right now' I smirked as she chuckled

'I'm sorry, but you can't stay here. you guys need to leave as soon as possible, any of the girls could bust in on us' she said as she buttned up her shirt

'we're not leaving, I want to know what all this is, you past this life your...abilities'

'Chichi and I come from this world, its much like yours except, we hate the men' She said

'That doesn't explain much' I frowned

'Vegata I promise I will explain everything but right now I need you to wake the others, I will get Goku and we send you home before anyone sees your here, and we can't have anyone see you especially the queen.' Bulma said and threw Vegeta his clothes

'Please, if you say this queen is so threatening, let her meet the prince of all Sayins she shall fall to her feet!' He smirked as Bulma placed her hands on his chest as his wrapped around her slim waist.

'Yeah, until then, you are going home' she smirked and kissed his cheek and went into the underground hut to wake the others. 'Hey you guys wake up you gotta go!' Bulma waked everyone up

'Geez Bulma what time is it?!' Yamcha asked

'Time for you to go!' She replied

'But i haven't met any babes yet!' Roshi complained

'And you never will'

'Bulma, How are we gonna get out of here without being seen?' Gohan asked

'Don't worry, i got an idea' Bulma smiled as everyone was ready to leave, they headed out of the hut.

...

'hehehe stop it Goku' Chichi giggled as goku kissed her neck with her arms pinned to the bed

'You love it chichi' Goku whispered

'you know i do, but we gotta go now'

'But i want to stay and help'

'Help or fight something new?' Chichi raised an eybrow

'Well now that i know about you i can always fight with you' he growled

'yes but we know who would win' chichi smirked and flipped Goku over and straddled him

'oh you bad girl'

'oh yes' she smiled as he kissed her neck and about to have his way with her

until...

'Hey guys, i thought you might be...OH MY GOD!' Bulma shrieked to see the two in such a psotion

'Oh my God Bulma, knock next time!' Chichi yelled and threw on her robe and threw clothes to Goku

'Sorry but i didn't expect you to be in that position! couldn't help your self could you' Bulma nudged chichi as chichi and Goku blushed

'Oh yeah, i could say the same about you Bulma, is that a hickey!?' chichi pointed as Bulma blushed

'I fell over'

'On someone's mouth?' Chichi raised an eyebrow

'Oh shut up' Bulma laughed 'Look the others are awake we better send them home' she explained

'Good call' chichi said

'But...' Goku was interrupted

'No buts honey' chichi sighed as they 3 sneaked into the hut to the others

'Hi mum' Gohan hugged Chichi by her legs

'Morning sweetie' she smiled and gave him a kiss 'you slept ok?' she asked

'yeah was great, though i was hoping you and dad were gonna be there too, where were you?' he asked as goku and chichi looked at one another and blushed

'Uhh we...we...umm...' Chichi stammered

'we lost track of time and fell asleep son' Goku said and winked at chichi.

'Yeah well we won't lose track of time now because you all are going home' Bulma said

'Woman you can't make us leave!'

'Oh yeah? watch me!' Bulma answered back and there was a knock on the door, the girls panicked

 _'Girls you in there? you awake?'_ there was a call

'Oh my god it's Nezumi' Chichi panicked

'Guys get in the basement quick!' Bulma said pushing them in

 _'Girls? You in there?!'_ Nezumi called

'give us a minute!' chichi said and pushed everyone inside and locked the cellar. only to realise one certain person was still out in the open

'Gohan why didn't you get inside!?' Chichi panicked

'i'm sorry i went to the bathroom' Gohan whispered

'Well we better open the hut again' Bulma said

 _'Girls let me in!'_ Nezumi called

'We have no time!' Chichi panicked

'Quick Gohan get back in the bathroom and don't come out until we say so!' Bulma said and shut the bathroom door, the girls straightened themselves up

 _'Girls answer the...!_ ' Nezumi was cut off when Bulma answered the door

'Geez you are not patient' Bulma laughed nervously and let her in, she was followed by little Keb

'Hi' Kep smiled

'Morning girls, so whats up?' chichi asked

'What took you so long? it doesn't take long to answer a door!' Nezumi wondered as the girls looked at each-other in a small panic

...

'Can you hear anything?' Yamcha asked as Krillen was trying to eavesdrop

'Oh yeah i just heard someone say...can you hear anything' Krillen said sarcastically as Yamcha rolled his eyes

'Guys be quiet!' Tien said

'This is ridiculous we should not be hiding form a group of wenches' Vegeta snapped as Goku nodded and then looked around and wondered

'Wait guys...where's Gohan?' He asked as the others looked around and couldn't find the young Demi-sayian

...

'Sorry we were straightning up the room' Bulma said

'Yeah no kidding, it looked like you had a domestic in here, broken pots, ripped sheets, is that blood on the bed?!' Nezumi examined the room as Bulma blushed and chichi looked at Bulma in wonder

'What did you two do last night?! fight or fuck?' Chichi asked as Bulma blushed even darker

'He's kinky' Bulma smiled as Chichi rolled her eyes

'What happened here?' Nezumi asked as chichi and bulma thought of an excuse

'We thought we'd have a small spar this morning, just kinda got out of hand' Chichi laughed nervously

'That's right...I won' Bulma smiled as chichi frowned

'No you didn't' Chichi argued

'Uhh yes i did!'

'No...You didn't'

'Your just jelous'

'Your such a liar'

'Loser!'

'whore!'

'Wench!'

'Bitch!'

'GIRLS! Seriously in front of my kid?!' Nezumi frowned as the girls stopped

'Sorry' The apologised

'I personally don't care who won as long as it beats our enemy' Nezumi rolled her eyes

'Don't worry it will.' Chichi smiled and sat down with Bulma

'So what bring you here Nezumi?' Bulma asked

'Well Keb and i came to tell you that the queen wants to see you as soon as possible, its about the blood moon that's happening tonight' She smiled

'OOOOO I know what that means!' Bulma got excited as did chichi

'Every woman knows what it means, oh i'm so excited its been so long since i saw a blood moon' Chichi smiled

Meanwhile:

Keb had just flushed the toilet and was washing her hands humming a little sweet tune to herself totally unaware that Gohan was hiding behind the shower curtain breathing quiet but afraid of what would happen if he were to be seen, his mum said to not be seen by anyone or it could mean trouble, so he crouched low and was hoping the girl would just leave the bathroom already! Keb finished washing her hands and dried them and was about to leave the bathroom until something spotted her eye, it was a golden necklace sitting on a tall shelf, she climbed to the top and grabbed the locket, she opened it up to show a picture, it was Bulma, Bulma holding what seemed to be a baby. Keb figured it to be Bulma's son. Keb frowned and shut the locket.

'Boys are evil!' Keb frowned as Gohan just frowned, what did these women have against men?! Keb placed the locket back but however lost her balance and went falling backwards landing on the shower curtain tearing it down! Kep got up showing herself to be okay and not injured but saw what was hiding behind the curtain. It was a boy!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' She screamed

'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' He screamed

'MAMA MAMA HELP ME!' Keb screamed for hel as Nezumi ran in

'Keb honey what's...' Nezumi stopped in her sentence and saw the boy and frowned and pulled out her bow and arrow'

MALE SCUM!' She was about to shoot until chichi ran in

'NO!' Chichi stopped her

'Chichi move he's evil!' Nezumi shot the arrow and missed as chichi pushed her to the ground as Gohan dodged the arrow to his chest but it lightly grazed his arm!'

'Ow!' Gohan groaned

'TOUCH OR HURT MY SON AGAIN AND YOU'LL REGRET IT NEZUMI!' Chichi screamed

'Your...Your son?' Nezumi shocked to the core as Chichi sighed heavily and helped her up and went over to examine Gohan's arm and picked him up holding him close as Gohan held onto her

'You may think men are all evil but if you know my friends and family they are anything but evil! Especially my son, Nezumi...This is Gohan.' Chichi said as Nezumi looked at him and her face softened a little

'Trust us Nezumi, Gohan would never hurt Keb, he's too sweet' Bulma smiled and stood beside chichi supporting her.

'I don't understand, why is he here!? how did he get here?!' Nezumi asked still kinda anngry with the girls

'Dad and the warriors came with me too!' Gohan let slip as Nezumi looked more shocked

'THERE'S MORE?! WHERE?!' Nezumi snapped as Chichi and Bulma looked at each other 'So help me right now if you don't tell me i will go to the queen and...'

'NO! no! we'll tell you' Bulma sighed and brought nezumi and Keb into the underground shelter followed by Chichi and gohan, Nezumi looked at all the men in front of her and straight away pulled out her arrows as keb hid behind her in fright

'There's no need for that' Bulma said and took the arrows away from her

'You...brought these men...Here?! do you have any idea how stupid that is! your sending these scumbags to their graves' Nezumi yelled

'SCUMBAGS?!' Yamcha gasped as Nezumi sent him a glare

'We din't bring them here, they followed us' Bulma explained

'That makes it okay?!' Nezumi asked

'No of course not...'

'Do you have any idea on what you've done, You two are supposed to be the guardiens of this world and you bring the one thing...well more like many things that these women would kill in a instinct.'

'you almost sound like you care (!)' Vegeta said sarcastically

'Say that again punk' Nezumi targeted her arrow as Vegeta went to a fighting stance

'Nezumi plaes! We did not know they got here until last night...' Bulma was cut off

'That's no excuse Bulma! These guys are our enemies and the women here would destroy them, its their sixth sense like mine and yours! I'm sorry but i gotta tell the queen!' Nezumi frowned

'No wait...'Bulma grew worried

'I'm sorry i can't do this' She turend to leave but Chichi stood in her way 'Come on chichi don't make me force you to move' Nezumi frowned

'Do i scare you?' Chichi asked as Nezumi got confused

'What?! No of course not! Your my friend, one of my best.'

'So as your best friend, do you trust me?' Chichi asked as Nezumi sighed

'You know i do'

'If you trust me, I know i can trust you, just like how i trust Bulma, and the men in this hut. Ive spent half my childhood believing men were evil, but when i arrived to earth, being taken into the care of a man, i was afraid. but he showed me love and compassion and made me feel like a princess everyday. As i grew older i met kind gentle men who would do nothing but protect me and make me happy, The man of my dreams you see there may be the strongest man on the planet but he has one of the biggest hearts in the galaxy, Ever since I met Goku he has protected me, cared for me, and most importantly loved me, becoming his wife was one of the best moments of my life and especially since we created one of the best things for both us, our son. Who is the most sweetest, smartest, bravest and strongest little boys on the planet too. Almost as strong as me and Goku combined. I am proud to be his mother, Proud to be Goku's wife and Proud to live in a world where i know many men are good and kind. we spent our childhood's being the best of friends Nezumi you me and Bulma, we trusted each-other, so please trust us now' Chichi exclaimed as Nezumi's face softened and looked at theses men, she could see no evil in their eyes, only hope that she would listen to Chichi and Bulma. Nezumi looked to Chichi and bulma and sighed

'We have been through so much together, and I always trusted you, I have no reason to doubt you now' She smiled as Chichi and Bulma's smiles grew and hugged their dear friend

'I knew you'd come around' Bulma nudged Nezumi in the arm

'But that doesn't mean they can stay here, They must leave this place as soon as possible' She exclaimed

'We're working on that, we just need to find a way to get them out of here without being seen by anyone' Bulma said

'How are you gonna do that? the whole place is guarded by women, not to menation girls on their daily chores

'So how will we get out?' Gohan asked

'Wait! what about android 18?! she could help!' Krillen suggested

'You mean Aurelia?' Chichi asked as they nodded

'Great! anyone else know their here?!' Nezumi asked frowning

'Aggie knows, she was hiding them from us' Bulma explained

'But since 18 is an android i guess the potion didn't fool her, she can see us with no trouble at all' Goku said

'Hmmmmmm...she could cause a distraction for us while we sneak the guys out' Chichi wondered

'But the baest way she catches attention to herslkef is if she's fighting, aside from you two she's really fast and strong' Nezumi said as Bulma and chichi looked at one another and smirked

'And i think we just found her next opponent' Bulma smiled as Nezumi sighed

...

'So you know the plan?' Chichi

'We fight for a while, you sneak the guys onto the mountain top and summon he dragon, we get it' 18 rolled her eyes

'Great! then we better get into position chichi' Bulma said and went to the hut

'I hope your ready to Lose' Nezumi smirked

'And i hope you know a good physician' 18 smirked back as Nezumi looked to her daughter

'Okay Keb your up' She smiled as Keb ran to the centre of the square

'HEY! MY MOMMY AND AURELIA ARE FIGHTING BY THE FOUNTAIN COME QUICK!' Keb yelled catching the attention of all the women

'A fight?'

'Hvent't seen one in a while!'

'Lets take a look!'

'I'm dying to know who's winning!' All the women gathered to see the two strong warriors battle, Nezumi punches 18 in the face sending her flying across the street. 18 run towards her. Activating her strength, she jumps into the air and punches down, sending Nezumi flying back. She takes out a lot of energy out of Nezumi and even Nezumi does the same. Nezumi loads another punch into 18's stomach as she throws a high kick into the air only to have 18 grab it and twirls her around into a building, Nezumi gets back up groaning and smirking

 **'** You're gonna pay for this.' Nezumi said and went in for a punch. She begins to attack but is taken out in a fierce punch by 18 who grew angry at having some of her hair pulled out in the fight. The move the fight closer to the castle leading the audience away for Chichi and Bulma's hut.

'Ok, Let's move, Let's take this cance with all of them, Come on!' bulma said as she, Chichi, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and all the Z warriors ran towards the mountain to where the others were dropped off.

'So how do we summon Shenron, don't you have dragon balls in this place?' Tien asked

'Yeah shouldn't we try and find a way to gather them?' Yamcha asked

'Shenron belongs in this world, the only way to summon him is to call im in the dragon tongue, a language which some of the most powerful warriors of this world and a dragon share, Is is very rare when we ask him to come but in this case we'll take any chnace we can get into getting you home safely' Bulma explained and looked to chichi as Chichi kneeled on the ground and closed her eyes concentrating.

'Uhhh whatcha doing there Chichi?' Goku asked

'Shh!' Bulma said. Suddenly the light in the sky grew darker and the wind became colder

'Ehhh what's happening?! I don't think this is keeping a stealthy impression' Roshi yelled as Chichi shouted into the sky in the dragon's language

'Dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes.' Chichi yelled and got to her feet and stood back waiting for her response

'Mom you gotta teach me that is so cool!' Gohan smiled as they all heard the roar of the dragon of whom landed in front of them and bowed to chichi and Bulma

'You summoned me, Guardiens of this land' Shenron looked to the others behind them and gave a confusing look 'Oh, so they found you huh?' He asked

'Yeah, I guess our stealth didn't work hehehe' Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head

'Yeah, which is why we command you send them back to earth and make sure they stay there' Bulma said

'Woman, I normally don't say please but Please don't be foolish and think you can handle this on your own, you need strong warriors in this battle and your letting one of the best leave here!' Vegeta boasted about himself

'Your not the only strongest warrior here you know Vegeta! My dad is just as tough as you' Gohan frowned

'Shut up boy'

'But Vegeta is right, we can stay and help you fight' Goku suggested

'The women would only think your spies and try to kill out of no trust or fear we can't risk that' Bulma explained

'But you managed to convince Nezumi to help, and 18 didn't seem to mind that we were here' Yamcha said

'Yeah besides I wanna see how tough these guys are!' Krillen said punching into the air

'At east let us try and asist you in anyway we can' Tien said respectfully

'We don't want to leave you gilrs here in danger' Chiaotzu agreed

'Ladies, I know you must think we can't stay and help but do not think we can just leave knowing that the both of you could be in serious danger with this enemy, We belive we must stay and help you' Roshi said with much respectfulness as the girls looked at one another.

'Please chichi, Bulma, let us help in anyway we can' Goku grabbed his wife'es hands and looked into her eyes with fear of leaving her in mortal danger

'Please mom, You gotta let us stay' Gohan pleaded with his mother's as chichi looked to these men

'You really want to help us, even if these girls could hurt or kill you?' Chichi asked

'They trust you chichi, and I know you can convince them we're on your side. Because that's we are, we're here to help' Goku smiled

'Oh goku!' Chichi hugged Goku tightly as Bulma looked to Vegeta

'You feel the same way?' She asked

'I'm only staying because i want to beat this Being you call Ziven. Let him taste the power of a sayien warrior! And besides there is something intend to do in this worls also' He exclaimed

'Oh yeah? which is?' Bulmas asked as he huffed

'I#ll tell you when the time is right' He said leaving her confused

'Does this mean we can stay?' Gohan smiled as Chichi and Bulma looked at one another and smiled

'We're gonna need all the help we can get' Bulma smiled as the guys cheered

'Shenron! You can leave now, we will call you agian soon' Chichi yelled

'Very well' He obeyed and flew back into the sky

'So what now?' Krillen asked

'I guess we better tell the queen the truth' Chichi sighed

'Yeah, do you think she'll be mad?' Bulma asked

'Not mad. More Like Furious' The girls shivered at the sound of that voice, they turned around to see the queen there, her face boiling with anger and many women holing up their arrows pointing at the z warriors as thay all held their arms up

'Well what now?' Bulma whispered

'We've got some explaining to do' Chichi sighed

 **That's all for now, Hope your enjoying so far. xx**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	16. Blood Moon

**HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS ;)**

 **SO HEY SO BEFORE YOU START READING PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE I AM GIVING OUT.**

 **i just wanted to let you know what time this is taken place, in my version...**

 **Cell happened and had the tournament, Goku and Gohan trained in those 9 days and fought and beat cell at the tournament, Goku didn't die and didn't get Chichi pregnant...yet ;) anyway happy reading :)**

 **Chapter 16: Blood Moon**

 **Chichi Pov:** Guards led us all into the queen's throne room and pushed Bulma and I to the floor, the others were being restrained. The queen looked at us with such anger and disappointment it was hard to look at her with those eyes, we just looked at the ground in shame.

'You know you too have cause some havoc here for years, like the time you fought all through the kingdom destroying houses and markets, or the time you sneaked into my castle to play dress up with my jewels and destroyed my favourite gem or when you chichi burned down quarter of the kingdom!' She pointed at me

'okay that was an accident' I said

'And we stopped the fire' Bulma added

'Oh yes...By flooding the village instead'

'At least nobody died' I said as she rolled her eyes

'My point is is that you two have done some stupid thing in your past but this...THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU BROUGHT MEN TO OUR WORLD!' She yelled as the women whispered to themselves

'May i just say your highness that in our defence, we only just found out they were here last night' Bulma laughed nervously

'Oh really? and why didn't you send them away in the last 12 hours? We certainly could have avoided this confrontation'

'Can't we forget about it now?' i asked

'NO! I can't believe you two would danger our people like this!'

'With respect my queen if we thought they'd be a danger we would have sent them back the second we knew the were here. But they're not dangerous they are family' Bulma pleaded

'This offence will not go without punishment!' she yelled

'My queen please hear them out' Nezumi asked

'These guys aren't a danger to anyone' 18 added

'I don't care, you all know the rules. Men are not permitted to set foot in our land! the are greedy, violent, have a thirst for power and seek nothing but to make women suffer in anyway they think is appropriate, you should know nezu...' The queen stopped in mid sentence when she saw nezumi's face drop with sadness

'Thanks for bringing that up mama' she mumbled

'I'm sorry i mi-spoke' the queen said

'These guys are nothing like Ziven! they would never hurt these women, they are here to help. Please my queen i only ask to just hear them out' I asked

'You won't regret it great mother' Nezumi added as the queen looked to her courtiers who looked to agree with our plea. The queen sighed

'I must be out of my mind. Very well, I will hear them out' The queen sat back down as we rose to our feet and the guys were released, Goku stepped forward and cleared his throat.

'Ummmm miss...uh...queen?' He started as the guys shook their heads as i giggled a little 'We just want to help you guys fight your enemy, Whoever my wife's enemy is, is an enemy of mine' he said

'This is the man you married?' The queen asked as i nodded 'Proceed'

'We've been fighting bad guys all our live, to protect people from harm, iv'e been doing it since i was a boy, I've known Bulma since i was a boy and she could tell you what i have faced'

'Its true, Goku was remarkably strong when he was young and now he's even stronger' Bulma nodded as I heard whispers from the people

'My point is that no matter who the enemy is or who i have to protect its never stopped me to face the challenge. That's why I'm here. But more importantly i'm staying cause I mean to protect my wife! and if that's gonna get me killed then fine!' He stated as i could see some girls sighing and staring at him in a cute way which made me growl

'I see, well you may be strong boy but i think you fail to notice that your wife is just as strong as you are in this world' The queen said

'Oh i know! But i still wanna help in anyway i can' He said

'Yeah me too, I don't wanna see my mom ar anyone else get hurt' Gohan butted in

'This is your child?' She asked me

'Yeah that's gohan'

'Please your highness, my dad and my friends don't want to hurt you or anyone. we just want to protect you if we can, i mean sure we may not be as strong as any of you but we can at least try, I wanna be able to help my mom in anyway i can' He smiled as i did and i saw the look on the queen's face, it had softened a little bit

'You care a lot about your mother.' the queen sighed

'Yeah i do very much' he ran to hug me as i hugged him tight

'I do too, Chichi may be part of your world but she's a part of us too' Goku wrapped his arm around my waist as i blushed.

'Yeah and Bulma has been a part of our team for years, she's practically family to us' Yamcha added

'We can't leave this girls alone to fight' Krillen butted in

'The woman bothers me constantly with her irritating demands and sometimes her presence' Vegata said making Bulma frown 'But i still can't let the mother of my son get hurt' He finished. I guess that was his way of saying he cares for Bulma.

'Well isn't he the charmer? (!)' the queen said sarcastically

'I know right?' Bulma giggled and squeezed his arm as he blushed a little

'Ugh! Alright Fine they can stay and Help!' the queen smiled as we cheered and sighed in relief 'But if they should bring any harm to my people, hell will seem like heaven compared to what i'll do to them' she threatened

'Eh not to worry, we can use the dragon-balls if we screw up' chiatzou smiled

'Oh right! well about that, this world doesn't have dragon balls, Shenron belongs here remember?' Bulma said

'So if this world doesn't have dragon balls, when you die, you die.' Tien frowned

'i'm afraid that is true, we are not as fortunate as earth' the queen added

'But that doesn't bother us' I smiled

'Yeah we're tough enough' Bulma pounded her fifts tgether

'Don't get cocky! We all know how Powerful Ziven is now and he won't stop until he fulfill's his plan and revenge' the queen frowned

'Yes ma'm!' we nodded

'Now leave, I have meeting to attend to and keep these men out of trouble' The queen warned us and left the room as did her courtiers

'Sooooo...what now?' Yamcha asked

'Well I guess your our guests now' Bulma smiled

'How bout we take you for a tour around our village?' I suggested as they all agreed, we headed out into the town and we saw many of our friends gretting us and some stayed away out of fear, we stopped in the middle of the town and kept staring at us

'What are they staring at?' Tien asked

'I don't know.' Goku scratched his head and noticed the women were looking at the guys 'I think its us you guys.'

'What Haven't they seen men before?!' Vegeta snapped as Krillen leaned over to him

'Well Haven't you noticed? There aren't any Men.' Krillen whispered as the guys looked around

'Not one! Not a single one!' Gohan said

'I mean I know you said you hate men but there aren't any at all!' Yamcha said shocked

'Yeah well we killed all of them years ago, its always been like that, That was until the queen decided to keep Ziven and raise him as one of us, until he...Violated one of our own' I frowned

'Nezumi was his victim. His actions were not acceptable but the queen couldn't bring herself to kill him, so she banished him and since then women have fears the men's actions believing that all men are like Ziven.' Bulma added

'But that's just judging a book by its cover, can't you tell them that not all men are like that mom?' Gohan asked

'I would if it was easy Gohan but it isn't. Its just what they believe.' I sighed

'Why are they here?'

'Who are they?'

'Are they here to fight?' I could here whispers from the people as Bulma and i looked to eachother and nodded

'Everyone listen up! the men you see before you come from planet earth, they are not dangerous!' Bulma announced

'They are our friends and family, Please don't be afraid' I smiled but they were all still hesitant, Until a little girl let go of her mother's hand and walked towards Goku and she smiled

'Hello' Goku waved as she giggled, this seemed to settle the women as they all crowded us with wonder and questions. the guys were happy to oblige with their questions too! We then took the guys over to the rivers where we saw girls washing clothes and dishes and even young girls playing in the water.

 **No Pov**

'This place is beautiful' Krillen sighed

'The sun shining over the river and everyone looks so happy and peaceful' Roshi said

'You understand what we're trying to protect.' Bulma said

'This isn't just our home, Its our life' Chichi sighed

'Its so peaceful here' Gohan smiled as 4 little girls carrying flowers walked up to chichi and Bulma

'We picked these flowers for you' 1 smiled ad handed daisies to Bulma and Buttercups to Chichi. Chichi smiled and looked to the 2 little girls who gave her the flowers and placed one small buttercup in each of their hair.

'Now you two can be buttercups' She winked making them giggle, Goku smiled and his wife's kindness and sweetness. He never though she had so much love from her people, she was meant to be a strong protector fighting off evil but see her being so gentle and caring of course was no surprise but it just amazed him. Vegeta felt same as he looked at bulma blowing petals in the 2 children's faces making them laugh, he never knew her to be so kind and caring, a small smile crept on his face seeing his mate behave like that, The 4 young girls skipped away leaving chichi and Bulma smiling

'Wow, they really like you huh?' Krillen smiled

'We get this treatment pretty much everyday' Bulma said smelling her daisies

'These people look up to you very much, Its amazing on how much hope they have in you' Roshi said sitting down by the coast

'Yeah we still get surprised about it sometimes. But we know when we're working together nothing can stop us' Chichi smirked

'Hey mom what's that river over there?' Gohan pointed at a dark, bleak river that was clouded with dark thunderclouds and small rumbles could be heard

'That's the river of the dead' Chichi shuddered as the gyus looked to her in fascination

'The river of the dead?' Yamcha squeaked

'Long ago, When women decided Men were evil and could not live in this world, some of us thought it was ridiculous to cast them aside or destroy them, so there were once 2 camps. One where women lived in peace and harmony like we are now, and another who protested that men have as much right to belong in the world as women do. many women here have suffered in the hands of men and believed being with the same sex was safer. But the other camp disagreed. One night they broke into our camp to try and overtake the queen. But The queen appeared more stronger than they ever imagined, she summoned the lake serpent to create a river full of evil and dark vibes that can destroy anyone who sets foot into it. The protesters were thrown into the river and left to die! the river still remains evil and anyone who sets foot in there is dragged to their death, no mercy, no hope.' Chichi sighed looking to the river

'Now its used as a death sentence to anyone who is male or a female who is harbouring a male' Bulma said

'I remember my mother telling me the story for when i was a child, Every-time i look into those waters I can hear the screams of the dead, crying, begging and screaming to death.'

'Can't you just get rid of it?' Krillen asked

'That's up to the queen, the lake serpent obeys her and only her, only she can put a stop to the river. Its been here for so long. Long before our mothers were born, and the serpent has served every queen that sits on the throne ever since she was created, she belongs to our queen as we speak' Bulma explained

'I don't see why a river can be dangerous, I bet i could still swim in there and come out alive' Vegeta smirked as the others rolled their eyes at the stubborn sayien prince

'You say that Vegeta but you have no idea of what lies in those rivers, the souls of every person who has died there. They toy with you at first then drag you down into the water making you lose your focus as you scream for mercy and then let you swim back up for breath one last time before taking you into oblivion, then you become one of them, a lost soul in the river of hell' Chichi frowned as the guys scooted away from the river.

'Bulma, chichi, what are your chances of defeating this Ziven?' Tien asked

'That's a good question. And the answer is a huge chance! we are the strongest warriors in this world so we've got an advantage' Bulma smirked

'But right now let's not think about that, we still have 48 hours until his attack, so the best thing to do is just act normal and relaxed before the fight' Chichi smiled

'Why don't you guys just train?' Krillen asked

'Don't need to, we're strong enough' Bulma winked

'That's kinda risky you guys' Goku said worried

'Says the man who hardly trained for 9 days before fighting cell.' Chichi raised an eyebrow

'Look the important thing is not to panic the people, so we just relax for now. Now who's hungry?' Bulma smiled as the boys' faces lit up as they walked to their canteen the girls had to tell the chef to bring 60 portions of each dish out, and telling them it was mainly for the sayiens. The chefs happily obliged and served out the food, Goku had never seen so much food in his life! It was like he died and gone to heaven! He, Vegeta, Gohan and the others ate up and were stuffed they went walking around the village again by that time the sun was setting as the first few stars began to light up the sky, Goku looked around at all the young children playing games and running around and it made him wonder

'Hey girls...where did the children come from?' he asked

'Goku, I think you already know where children come from' Bulma nudged chichi as chichi blushed

'No not like that i mean, if there are no men, how are their children?' He asked

'Some women who decide they want to have a baby must go to the queen and appeal for one, The queen would then send them to a world and meet a man of their choice, and once the mating is over, they return here. Never to see the man again. they would go through their pregnancy here, give birth here and raise their daughters here.' Chichi smiled

'But what happens to the boys?' Yamcha asked as the girls looked at one another and sighed

'They get eliminated' Chichi frowned

'What?! you just kill innocent babies right there and then?! Don't the mothers get a say in that?!' Krillen asked

'It's the mother's desicion, Most of the time when the women give birth to a son, they are disgusted and want nothing to do with them, some women show mercy and ask for them to be sent to their fathers, or some even try and save the boy but fail, and end up being exucuted for treason' Bulma frowned

'That's insane, your people think it okay to slaughter innocent children like that' Tien crossed his arms

'Its been like that for so long, We never agreed with the whole thing but it just happens, I mean why do you think we waned to give birth back on earth?' Chichi said

'But you didn't know what i was gonna be mom' Gohan said

'I know, but i couldn't take that risk sweetie'

'We wanted to raise our kids in the one place that is safe, Earth.' Bulma smiled

'BULMA! CHICHI!' Nezumi ran up to us looking all excited

'What's up Nez?' Bulma asked

'Have you forgotten what tonight is?! look up in the sky' she pointed as the girls saw the most beautiful reddish tinge of the eclipsed Full Moon, a Blood Moon.

'Oh Wow! Its here!' Bulma cheered

'And its as beautiful as the last time i saw it' Chichi sighed

'What is it?' Krillen asked

'A Blood Moon' They both answered

'Whats a blood moon' Yamcha asked

'A total lunar eclipse happens when the Moon travels through the Planet's umbra, the dark central portion of its shadow, and the planet blocks all direct sunlight from falling onto the Moon's surface. However, the Moon does not turn completely dark during a total eclipse as part of the sunlight still reaches the lunar surface indirectly, via the Planet's atmosphere. As the Sun's rays pass through the atmosphere, some of their colours are filtered out by a phenomenon called Rayleigh scattering, which is the same mechanism that causes colourful sunrises and sunsets. Red wavelengths are least affected by this effect, so the light reaching the Moon's surface has a reddish hue, causing the fully eclipsed Moon to take on a red colour.' Gohan explained as everyone had blank expressions on their faces

'What?' they all asked

'*sigh* A moon in the shade of red' he said

'In our world it's common. and we celebrate the time when the full moon appears, Come on time to have some fun' Bulma brought all the guys to the forest and there they z gang saw a huge bonfire and music being played, children dancing around women playing the music and sighing, dancing and running around. Food and drink all lay out women sharing out food, smiling, talking and laughing all around.

'This place is amazing' Goku smiled smelling the fresh delicious food

'It gets better every time' Bulma smiled as the queen made her announcements

'Good evening to everyone, as we know it is the day of the blood moon, a time where we come together and remind ourselves of who we are and where we belong, It is times like this that we must remember that together we are strong and together, as friends and family. So please enjoy this night. The queen smiled and the girls cheered and enjoyed the party, Goku and the z gang enjoyed the food and talked with all the ladies, gohan played games with the children including Keb and everyone was having a great time. Goku felt relaxed and it was because he and the others weren't hiding anymore, they could be around the girls and they weren't afraid but more importantly he was happy to be with Chichi. Knowing she was around and safe meant so much to him. He noticed some girls carving things into the nearby trees and he was curious

'Hey Chichi what are those girls doing?' He pointed as chichi looked

'Come on I'll show you' She pulled his arm over to the trees to see girls engraving their names or quotes or memories into the trees

'We do this to remember the good times, mothers engrave theirs and daughter's names together out of love, friends forever quotes, oh and sometimes the women like to put in the date of the day if they want to reminisce. Like this girl engraved ' **Tina and Nina, Sisters/Best friends for life'** or this one **'12/09, A Day of peace and Harmony'** Chichi pointed out to the examples

'Well...Let's engrave something!' Goku suggested Making chichi smile

'Okay' She smiled as her finger turned into a flame and she engraved hers and Goku's name saying **'Goku And Chichi, Our love will never die'** she smiled as Goku wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead

'I love you so much chichi' Goku smiled

'And I Love you' She kissed his cheek admiring the engraving. After that they headed back to the others and chatted some more. After a while some girls came up to them smiling.

Would you girls like to dance with us?' they asked as chichi and Bulma looked to each-other and smiled

'We'd love to' Bulma smiled as they rose to their feet and started to dance to the beat of the music, dancing the night away around the fire laughing and smiling. Vegeta let a small smile appear on his face as he gazed at his mate's face, her beauty by the glow of the fire was astonishing, he'd never looked at her in that way but he was now and that's when he felt it, his heart began to beat fast, his pupils dilated and his smile grew wider as Goku noticed this and smirked

'You love her don't you?' he asked snapping Vegeta out of it

'Shut up Kakarott' he snapped

'Hey you don't need to feel embarrassed she's an amazing person, i should know, I've known her since I was a boy'

'I already know what she is. But...Seeing her, in this way, this happy and strong. It's made me look at her in a different light'

'I know how you feel, I'm looking at chichi in a different light too'

'You never knew about her? what she was?'

'No. I met her when I was a boy as well, she seemed so sweet and powerful with that helmet she always wore but nothing more, and when we met again when we were 18, I didn't remember her, I felt really bad but when i was looking at this girl i knew as a kid now turned into this...Beautiful, strong, brave and sexy woman i fell in love instantly, And i knew i wanted to protect her and love her for as look as i could. So i wanted to remember and keep my promise to marry her and it was the best decision I ever made, I mean she gave me Gohan in the process, And now seeing her in a new way, her true power. It just makes me love her even more. The fact that she is stronger and more incredible than i believed. I really can't imagine someone as amazing as her.' He sighed

'Pass me the sick bag' Vegeta gagged

'Okay then what's your thoughts on Bulma?'

'I don't need to tell you anything fool!'

'But you do love her?'

'I...' Vegeta began to blush a light pink on his cheeks as Goku started laughing

'Is little Veggie in love?' Goku teased

'Shut up!' Vegeta snapped

 _'Chichi: Oh, misty eye of the mountain below'_ they both stopped talking when they heard the voice

'Who's singing?' V egeta asked as they looked to the fire pl;ce and saw all the girls stting gathered round Chichi and Bulma who was holding a guitar

 _'Chichi: Keep careful watch of my Sister' souls_  
 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
 _Keep watching over Mother's soul'_

The boys were intrigued with The angelic Voice Chichi possessed. Even Goku and Gohan were enchanted. Goku especailly

'Did you know she could sing like that?' Goku whispered

'Not like that!' Gohan replied

'SHHHHHHHH' The girls said and continued to listen to the music

 _'chichi: If this is to end in fire_  
 _Then we should all burn together_  
 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_  
 _Calling out for the rope, sent by and we will_  
 _Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side hey'_

 _'Chichi: And if we should die tonight_  
 _Then we should all die together_  
 _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_  
 _Calling out for the rope_  
 _Prepare as we will_  
 _Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side_  
 _Desolation comes upon the sky'_

 _'Chichi: Now I see fire, inside the mountain_  
 _I see fire, burning the trees_  
 _And I see fire, hollowing souls_  
 _And I see fire, blood in the breeze_  
 _And I hope that you'll remember me'_

'Chichi: Oh, should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame  
Calling out Mother hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky'

 _'Chichi Now I see fire, inside the mountain_  
 _I see fire, burning the trees_  
 _And I see fire, hollowing souls_  
 _And I see fire, blood in the breeze_  
 _And I hope that you'll remember me'_

As the music continued all the children were leaning on their mothers shoulders feeling tired but still listened to the beautiful music, and another voice entered the song

' _Chichi and Bulma: And if the night is burning_  
 _I will cover my eyes_  
 _For if the dark returns then_  
 _My Sisters will die_  
 _And as the sky's falling down_  
 _It crashed into this lonely town_  
 _And with that shadow upon the ground_  
 _I hear my people screaming out'_

 _'Both: Now I see fire, inside the mountain_  
 _I see fire, burning the trees_  
 _And I see fire, hollowing souls_  
 _And I see fire, blood in the breeze'_

 _'Chichi: I see fire,_

 _Bulma: oh you know I saw a city burning_

 _Chichi: fire_  
 _Bulma: And I see fire_

 _Chichi: feel the heat upon my skin_

 _Bulma: fire_  
 _Chichi: And I see fire_

 _Bulma: fire_  
 _Both: And I see fire_

 _Both: burn on and on and mountains side'_

All the girls applauded Chichi and Bulma's performance as they hugged and smiled as the queen gave them each a huge hug

'I'm so happy your both here, Really, It is a blessing that you've returned' She sighed

'It feels good to be home' Bulma smiled feeling complete and content.

SUDDENLY...

 **BANG! CLANG! BOOM! CLASH! POOF! POW!**

Explosions happening, women screaming, children running and everyone with a face of fear, Chichi and Bulma looked to one another and ran to the Z gang who looked confused

'You guys okay?' Bulma asked

'What is happening?' Yamcha asked

'Ziven' Chichi seared

'I thought he was attacking 2 days from now?!' Roshi yelled

'Looks like he changed his mind' Bulma frowned

'THE ENEMY APPROACHES!' Archers yelled as the girls saw men breaking through their walls armed to fight

'Looks like a bunch a gate crashers if you ask me' Bulma balled up her fists

'Then maybe it's time we take care of them' Chichi smirked

'We can handle these guys no problem mom' Gohan smirked

'Get ready for a good fight Boys' Tien said getting into a fighting stance

'Time to get this party started' Krillen agreed

'Any advice?' Chiaotzu asked

'Yeah, Don't die' Bulma winked

'ATTACK THE BITCHES' The enemy shouted

'CHARGE!' Chichi and Bulma yelled as they, the z warriors and the women ran towards war.

 **Find out what happens next soon. BTW if none of you recognise the song it's I see Fire by Ed Sheeran. I love that song, suited them I think. I changed some words to make sense but it's mostly all the same. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter love all my fans.**

 **'Merry Christmas to you all from your truly, Love345'**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	17. Surprise attack!

**Violence** **and death coming your way. Don't come crying to me after you finished reading ;) strong language and heartbreak.**

 **Chapter 17:** Surprise attack!

'Split up and fight!' Bulma said as the z warriors attacked the monsters head on as Chichi and Bulma went the opposite way

'We gotta find Ziven, He's gonna try and track down the hidden element' chichi said

'But we don't even know who has it!'

'It must be someone we know'

'Then we find him first' Bulma said as a crowd of creatures surrounded them

'But first...' Chichi smirked and smoke began to eveolve around her and she engulfed in her fire form 'We beat the crap out of these guys'

'Couldn't agree more' Bulma winked and turned to her water form and attacked

...

Civilians continue to run and flee in panic as they reach the entrance of the forest. some Amazonian warriors are seen directing civilians to calmly step into the trees. A female child is seen breaking down in tears as another person tries to comfort her as a monster attacks them but Nezumi swoops in and blows him up and leading the woman and child towards safety. Suddenly, more monsters are seen in the distance and run towards civilians. The z warriors are trying to fight off the monsters to buy the civilian's time to escape, Goku and Gohan are fighting off two huge bull like creatures standing like men, they were a lot stronger then the two sayiens realised. Goku was punched back into a wall activating his anger to turn into a super sayien and bounce back to punch the creature, Gohan copied his dad's move and turned into a super sayien as well. The both got into the same stance and positioned themselves for a technique

'KA…..ME….HA…ME…..HAAAAAAAA!' They blasted a huge energy beam and hit the two monsters and the disintegrated before them.

'That was easy' Gohan smiled unaware of an enemy behind him

'SON WATCH OUT!' Goku yelled as Gohan turned and ducked but nothing hit him, instead the creature was destroyed by a beam from above, they both looked up to see who had saved Gohan's life and were shocked to see who it was

'PICCOLO?!' They both asked surprised

'Hey guys' He said and landed in front of them

'How did you get here?!'

'I went over to your house for a spar but I couldn't find anybody, except for a letter left by your wife, I figured you went to look for her but you weren't anywhere on earth, Dende told me where you went and Mr Popo sent me here, looks like your busy' He smirked

'We're so glad you're here Mr Piccolo' Gohan said

'Sure kid, looks like I came at a good time' Piccolo said

'Then get busy' Goku said and punched the enemy

...

18 and Nezumi were fighting off some creatures who were trying to harm the civilians, 18 Punched them back and shooting them with her guns as Nezumi shot them down with her bow, She looked around and realised something was wrong

'18! WHERE'S KEB?!' She asked panicking

'I don't know!' 18 answered looking around

'I gotta kind her!' She said running back to the village

'Hey you can't go alone! NEZUMI!'

'I GOTTA FIND MY DAUGHTER!' Nezumi yelled leaving 18 to fend off the enemy alone, she went to punch on of the monsters but he grabbed her hand and threw her towards a tree and groaned in pain

'Time to die little girl' The creature smirked and was about to bring her down until

'DESTRUCTO DISC!' Krillen appeared using his technique to cut the creature in half 'Are you okay?' He asked helping her up as she blushed a little

'I'm good' She said as the others appeared

'What's going on!?' Tien asked

'The enemy are crawling all over the village. There're trying to invade the castle and to make matters worse, Nezumi ran off to find her daughter. Until we regain control, they are out of control. So I'm... (18 was interrupted by a sneak attack from a Creep, which is swiftly dealt with from a bullet to its head.) ...going to take back control.

'What should we do?

' You have two choices. Defend our Kingdom and our people... or save yourselves. (the z warriors exchange looks with each other) No one will fault you if you leave.' she said as they held their ground

'There's no way we are backing down' Yamcha said getting into a stance

'Come on guys let's send these creeps back to where they came from' Krillen said as they attacked

...

Meanwhile Vegeta and Goku were back to back fighting with huge bull like monsters kicking punching and throwing their techniques.

'KAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...'

'GALICK GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...'

'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

'FIIIIRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!'

They blasted the charging enemy and they all disintegrated

'Great work Vegeta' Goku said

'Humph i don't need you to tell me that' Vegeta huffed

'Oh come on vegeta you don't need to be so moody all the time'

'Maybe I wouldn't be if our women would stop running off by them selves!' Vegeta snapped and punched an anemy

'Then let's go find them' Goku said battling his way through the enemy

...

chichi and Bulma were surrounded by enemies bigger then them but didn;t seem afraid or intimidtaed by any

'Let's see, 1...2...3...' Bulma counted 'So there's 10 of you and 2 of us...'

'Oh no what are we to do?' Chichi pulled out a handkerchief and pretended to cry into and blow into it and turned to her fire form 'Oh that's right i can just turn up the heat' She smirked getting into a fighting stance

'Let me know if you need a cool down' Bulma agreed and turned to her water form and attacked

...

Nezumi ran all around the village trying to locate Keb but she couldn't find her

'KEB! KEB WHERE ARE YOU?!' She cried

'MOMMY! HELP!' She heard the cries of her baby and ran towards the yell to find her daughter on the ground quivering holding her teddy close to her as a monster stood over her

'GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER TO CREEP!' She yelled and shot him down as he exploded into pieces as nezumi ran to keb

'Honey are you alright? did he hurt you?'

'I'm okay momma, that was scary'

'Its alright Keb, I'm gonna bring you somewhere safe. Come on!' Nezumi said and lifted her into her arms. Nezumi held Keb tight in her arms and brought her to a small hut and got some blankets to keep her warm and handed her, her favourite teddy

'Keb i need you stay here until i come back for you, don't open this door for anyone but me okay?'

'Mama I'm scared' Keb weeped as Nezumi pulled into a tight embrace

'I promise everything is gonna be fine, Just know mama loves very much, And I won't let anything happen to you.' Nezumi gave her a kiss on the cheek and wiped her tears

'I love you too mama' Keb hugged her mother tight'

'Remember, don't answer for no one but me. I'll come back for you' She smiled and ran out the hut shutting the door, grabbing her bow and arrow and joined the battle, what she wasn't aware was that someone was watching her bring her daughter to the hut and come back out with her, which meant that keb was sitting there...alone with no defence.

'Time to bring my message clear' He smirked and disappeared

...

'This is not what i had in mind!' Krillen yelled

'i said i knew what you were getting at that doesn't make any less fucking retarded!' Yamcha snapped back pushing a huge boulder down the hill crushing the enemy soldiers as more ran up the hill Tien jumped into the air

'SOLAR FLARE!' He yelled blinding the monsters as Piccolo jumped in to eliminate the rest

'We may win this' Tien said

'Yeah we're doing pretty good considering what the girls said' Krillen agreed

'these guys are a bunch of bozoz. we're taking them out no sweat' Yamcha smirked

'You think this is all of them?!' Bulma floated above them in her water form 'This is just a handful of Ziven's army, he'll some up more and more until the whole land is cover with these creatuers, we're not done yet' Bulma said

'Oh great i just had to open my mouth' Yamcha sulked

'Relax, we'll be fine, your right this battle is coming to an end but i haven't located or sensed Ziven yet, You guys keep your guard up to' She warned and flew away

...

Goku flew around the destoyed city looking for Chichi but couldn't find her until he could see a flame figure fighting off 5 enemies at once burning their flesh, ge flew down to give them a final blow and turned to his wife

'Still getting used to you like this' He smiled

'it's nice to let loose once in a while' she sighed as another 20 maybe more enimies appered around them looking smug

'Oh this is gonna be fun'

'Chichi, stop and think. Look around us. We are outnumbered. We can't take them all at once'

'Know your place, Goku, I a guardian you a super sayien, this will be like a walk in the park' she smirked

'You should listen to his counsel. You know not what your actions would unleash. But our master does. Go now, while I still allow you to live and not feel his wrath.' A bull like creature smirked as Chichi simmers and Goku speaks up.

'We will accept your offer.' Goku looks to his wife imploringly. Chichi stares the bull creature down a beat then relents. She turns to leave. Her Husband breathes a sigh of relief and follows, when the creature mutters under his breath.

'Run back home, little princess. Chichi stops in her tracks. Goku goes white. He knows what's coming.

'Damn it.' He rolls his eyes and chichi smirks, in one quick move, Chichi swung her fist, and KNOCKS the creature clear across the city. Goku reluctantly draws his position to fight, Back to back with Chichi. Chichi looks around at the angry bull creature she punched approaching them.

'Silly fist! Has a mind of its own!' she winked

'Kill them!' he yelled as Goku smirked as well

'Now we're talking' he said as shadow forms on the enemies' bodies, creating a dark ARMOR around them, extending off the ends of their arms like SWORDS. One creature does so directly in front of Goku.

'I'm hoping that's just decorative.' He said as chichi swings at another bull like monster. Her husband kicks, punches and blasting energy beams at the enemy. As Chichi blows a fire ball at two enemies they hit it back at her but only to see her catch it with a cocky grin. She's enjoying this. She throws it back at them and set them on fire. another came up behind her and was about to throw a punch but she was saved by her love

'KAIO KEN!' Goku yelled

'KAIO WHA...?' The monster was cut off buy Goku hitting him into the trees and away form the pair

'This is not what i though being married to you wasa gonna be like' He joked

'Oh yeah, coming form the man who comes from another world. believe me i though you were a normal man' she joked back

'And i thought you were a crazy lady'

'HEY!'

'A crazy lady i fell for' Goku winked as chichi blushed and turned down her fire form and returned to normal

'You mean this one?' She asked

'That's the one' He pulled her into his tight emrbace to kiss her sweet velvet lips, only for the moment to be interrupted by a certain sayian prince.

'Kakarott you moron stop that now! there is a time and a place for that and its NOT NOW!' Vegeta snapped floating above them with Bulma by his side in her water form

'Hehehe sorry Vegeta didn't realise we were being watched'

'Well it doesn't matter anyway, It looks like we fought off the rest of the enemy' Bulma said floating down returning to her normal form

'Really?' Chichi asked

'Yeah come on we'll catch up with the others in the forest' Bulma said as they all flew through the trees and met up with the queen, Nezumi, 18, The z warriors and the rest of the warriors and civilians

'Thank goodness your both alright' The queen ran to hug the girls as they hugged back

'How many survivors?' Bulma asked concerned

'All the civilians made it safely here, some injuries from the warriors but nothing fatal, Everyone is accounted for' The queen smiled as they sighed in relief

'Goku I'm glad to see you guys are okay' Roshi nodded

'Yeah looks like this place took some damage' Piccolo agreed

'When did piccolo get here?' Bulma asked

'I'll explain later woman but right now i want an answer to something!' Vegeta yelled

'And that is?'

'If no one was mortally wounded, everyone was safe, we pretty much won this battle, what was the point of this attack?!'

' _Oh you still don't get it do you?'_ A dark voice in the shadows occured as a familiar dark figure appeared from the shadows as the civilians moved behind the z warriors as Bulma and Chichi confronted him

'What are you doing here Ziven?!' Bulma said turning to her water form

'Oh calm down Bulma I'm not her to kill you, or even hurt you. I just came by to say congratulations on your victory. It seems these being you call warriors are not as weak as i thought'

'We don't need any praise from you! leave us now or we will destroy you' Chichi warned him flaring a little

'No, you won't. you may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war. and I will come out on top. I know you all are close and connected as a family and that right there is your weakness...family'

'What are you talking about?' Bulma said getting a little nervous

'Tell me...Nezumi' Ziven looked to his victim as did the others as she looked very nervous but brave 'How is your daughter holding up in that hut you placed her in for what was it...protection?' He smirked as her eyes widened in horror!

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?!' She went o attack him but the queen and Abira

'Oh don't worry she's right here' He smirked and she appeared out of nowhere being held by a bull like creature

'Mommy...' She said so afraid and confused

'Its okay Keb, mamma's right here' Nezumi reassured her

'Let her Go Ziven' Chichi threw to her fire form

'I wouldn't do that if i were you Chichi' He smirked

'Please I'll give you anything just please let the child go' The queen pleded

'Hmmmmm...I don't remember you giving that chance to any of my kind, you beat them, tortured them and slay them as if they were nothing. Well guess what "your royal highness" You don't rule me anymore' He smirked

'I showed enough kindness to you by letting you live' the queen said

'A mistake you are about to regret' His smile grew darker as Nezumi grew nervous and afraid

'Ziven whatever you are planning...' Bulma said trying to negotiate

'Oh you see...you don't even know what i'm planning, I came here tonight to bring you all a message, a message that your time is coming to an end. And not even you mighty guardians will have the strength to stop me

'You just try us' Chichi snapped

'Oh i will because like i said, there is only one weakness that you and all you other people share, and that...IS FAMILY!' Ziven's eyes grew darker and turned to Keb and was casting a spell on her making her scream out in pain and mercy

'NO NO NO KEB! PLEASE LEAVE HER ALONE' Nezumi screamed

'GET HIM CHICHI!' Bulma yelled as they went to attack but they were being held back by drak forces

'This power is too strong!' Bulma said trying to fight her way past these forces

'BULMA! CHICHI PLEASE SAVE MY BABY!' Nezumi scremed

'WE...ARE...TRYING!' Chichi said pushing her way past rhe forces but it was no good

'He's gotten stronger! Bulma said

'Let's try and blast it out of the way' Goku said 'KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Goku blasted the energy at the forces but it bounced back at him making him duck for cover

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOMMA!' Keb screamed out as Ziven stopped chanting and the forces disappeared, he turned to face the civilians, eyes were as red as blood and his skin became white as snow, his hand was drenched in blood and seemed to be holding something, Nezumi's eyes flooded with tears to realise what it was

'NO...NOOOO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' She screamed as Bulma and chichi went pale and felt helpless

'Is...'

'That...?'

'Her heart.' Ziven smirked as the rush of anger hit Bulma and chichi to attack him but Goku and Vegeta held them back, they knew he was too strong in this moment of time

'You think you can stop me now. No...one can stop me. Your all going to suffer the same fate as her! this is just a preview of what is going to happen to all of you' He laughed manically and crushed the heart in his hands making everyone's heart sink, But not as much as Nezumi's

'KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBB NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' She ran to her baby's lifeless body trying to find any signs of life...but nothing...keb was gone.

'WE...ARE...GOING...TO KILL YOU!' Chichi tried to break free from her husband's grasp but no luck

'Its a date' He winked making her skin crawl 'Enjoy your last few hours alive because when the blue moon rises, I will be taking more than just lives, I will have what i i want and that will be a power of an element in my grasp, Hope your both ready for me' He laughed and disappeared as the sky became clear with sunlight, but there was no joy no chatter no nothing, only the sounds of Nezumi's cries as she held her baby girl close in her arms, Bulma and Chichi had never seen nezumi so heartbroken about anything or anyone, seeing her in this new light was making their hearts bleed, the queen crouched down beside Nezumi and looked to keb

'I'm sorry my child...she is gone'

'NO NO SHE CAN'T BE! SHE'S MY BABY' Nezumi's cries were breaking the hearts of everyone around them, including Bulma and Chichi, they never felt so helpless, sorry or weak in their whole lives, Nezumi turned to them both and jumped at Bulma attacking her by placing her hands on her throat

'YOU SAID YOU'D PROTECT HER! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LIED TO HER!' She screamed as Bulma tried to get her off as the civilians yelled and pleaded with nezumi to released Bulma but chichi pushed her off but only for her to be punched too

'THAT IS ENOUGH!' The queen yelled as the crowd went quiet and nezumi looked to Bulma and Chichi, she just attacked her best-friends, all she could do was break down into tears again and mourn for the loss of her child

'She was 10 years old...She was my baby' She cried as Bulma and chichi kneeled down beside her

'I'm so sorry Nezumi, we let you down' Bulma cried

'And keb down too, but her sacrifice won't be for nothing, she will be avanged' Chichi agreed

'Sacrifice! It wasn't a sacrifice It was COLD BLOODED MURDER THAT WHAT IT WAS!' Nezumi screamed and ran away from the crowd

'We should go after her' Bulma said

'No! Let her grieve in her own way.' Abira said and kneeled next to the queen who held onto the lifeless body of her grandchild

'I cannot believe i let this happen' She cried

'You could not have blamed yourself you highness' Abira said as the queen turned to her people

'There will be a burial this afternoon. To mark the brave child i am proud to call my grand-daughter. Please show your kindness to my daughter Nezumi. She will need us all now more than ever, including you two' She turned to Bulma and Chichi as they nodded. She handed Keb's small body to Abira and they headed to the castle as the civilians returned to rebuild their home all with broken hearts, Bulma and chichi powered down to a weak stage and chichi couldn't help but hit the floor crying and Bulma punching the ground in anger, Goku ran to his distraught wife and held her close as Vegeta got Bulma to stop releasing her anger and to be calm.

'I let her down Goku, I let her and Keb down' Chichi mourned as Goku had no words to say, only actions, he held chichi close in his arms and didn't let go, Gohan couldn't help but shed tears over the dramatic and heartbreaking scenes he had witnessed and to see his mother so distraught and blaming herself did not help, Krillen placed a hand to his shoulder as a way of comfort.

'Woman, You have to get back up, this is just what he wants, you to feel sorry for yourselves but your stronger than that' Vegeta informed a teary eyed Bulma as she looked to Vegeta and cried

'I thought we could beat him' She said quietly making his face soften as he pulled her into an embrace.

A battle they have won, but for what? A death of an innocent child.

 **R.I.P KEB**

 **Anyone crying? Yes? No? oh well let me know what guys think x**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	18. Lost Element found

**Huzzah! I have returned. possible tears for you guys. Let's see shall we?**

 **Chapter 18: Lost Element found**

 **Chichi pov**

This world once had sunlight and filled with peace and happiness, now its dark skies and sadness. Everyone gathered around the river of the dead, to say farewell to a brave soul. A child who did not deserve to die in the way that she did, She was placed in a small river boat and each individual citizen placed white flowers in with her, she wore a white dress and her hair was straightened, she looked to be fast asleep but her pale skin was as white as a sheet. Bulma and I placed out flowers in the boat and kneeled down beside her

'We're sorry, we failed to protect you' Bulma placed a hand on her cold cheek and shed some tears

'Rest now Keb, Your safe' I said and placed a kiss on her forehead and we stepped back, The queen and Nezumi were the last people to approach the boat, The queen had never looked so emotionless, I couldn't tell what was going through her mind

'You will always be one of us, you were so brave' the queen stroked her cheek and left Nezumi to say her goodbyes

'I'm not ready to say goodbye. Not yet!' Nezumi cried 'You're my little girl, my brave, funny smart little girl. I remember holding you n my arms as a tiny baby, and your eyes…..you were staring up at me and I knew form that moment we were going to be together. I let you down Keb, I'm so sorry' Nezumi cried holding onto her daughter as the queen looked to her 'Please don't make me do this! I need her! She's mine! Please Mama!' She begged, it broke my heart to see her in such a state.

'Child, you must let go' the queen said as nezumi's hot tears drowned her eyes. She looked down at the lifeless body that is her daughter and wept, this was it. She kissed keb on the cheek and moved away from the boat, the boat floated to the river and then sank slowly, it's what happens when anything sets a float in that river, it consumes everything, It will take keb to a better place, somewhere safe.

'We will avenge her' Bulma said looking to me as I nodded

'He will pay, for everything that has caused us pain and loss'

'I'm not letting him run that easy, I am gonna find him, and he will die'

'What difference will it make?' Nezumi interrupted

'What?' I asked

'If we fight, and win, Will it bring her back? No! She'll stay dead! What life do I have without my baby! It's not fair I can't do this!'

'I know your hurting Nezumi but you have to stay strong, we can't fall now' Bulma said

'You can Talk! You haven't lost anyone, Tell me, would you still fight if he'd killed your son?!' She yelled I could see Bulma losing her temper

'That won't happen'

'He may as well murder that brat. All boys they are nothing but murderers and you ended up with one Bulma, who's to say your brat won't turn out the same!'

'Don't you push me' Bulma warned

'If Ziven ripped your son's heart out in front of you and crushed it. Would you still fight, even though you'd have nothing to fight for cause your son is dead?! Of course we'd think its one less Man in This world Because They ARE NOTHING BUT MUDERERS!'

'ENOUGH!' Bulma punched her and they started to fight, we were falling apart, I was not going to let that happen

'Stop it please!' I pulled them away from one another and went to Nezumi 'You can't turn your back on us now, is that what Keb would want?' I asked

'How should I know she's dead! You have no idea about what I'm going through!' She screamed

'Your right I don't know what its like to lose a child but I do know what its like to lose someone you love' I snapped as she looked at me, she knew who I was talking about

'I…wasn't thinking…' She looked to Bulma 'I'm so sorry' She cried as Bulma nodded

'I lost my mother, but I still carry on. Because she wouldn't want me to give up, I keep fighting because that's what she would do, Nezumi please I know its hard but together we are strong. Together we can beat him' I tried to convince her but her face was so emotionless it scared me

'I'm tired' She said and walked away to the forest as we all retreated to the huts, we were all still down about Keb's death.

'I knew he was sick but not enough to kill a child' Bulma said

'We got him wrong, we both did'

'So what now mom?' Gohan asked

'I'll find him….and I will destroy him' I frowned

'He can rip out our hearts! We have to tread carefully now!' Bulma said

'Nezumi is right too. Whatever we do next it won't restore the dead, once you die in this world nothing brings you back' I sighed

'And moping around will not help, Nezumi is emotionally compromised and I cannot force her to do anything, what ever she does next is her decision and hers alone. But that does not fall to you both, you are still our guardians and our sisters. We will follow you whatever you choose.' The queen walked into the hut reassuring us

'You act as though she's given up' Bulma said

'Maybe on life, but not you two, I know she is not showing it but she has faith in you both. You can save us all, she believes in you. I know she is just sorry if she will not be here to see you become victorious' the queen sighed, I had a very bad feeling about that statement

'What's that supposed to mean?' I asked

'My Queen! It nezumi she's standing by the river I think she's going to jump!' One of the girls ran in as we all headed to the river and we saw Nezumi, her face so pale and lost, we could all see she

Cannot deal with this loss and pain. She undressed quickly walking toward the river of the dead, wearing a vest and shorts. We weren't going to let her do anything stupid and we ran to her.

 **No pov**

'Don't come any closer!' She yelled

'Nezumi!' Bulma said nervously as Nezumi breathed in the air

'One child to send a warning. I asked for my baby to be saved, Was that so much to ask?' She cried

'We told you, you can't go back and change time. You mourn, but you live. I know, Nezumi. I did it. Look at my mother!' Chichi yelled

'Tell me, Girls. Can your conscience carry the weight of another dead innocent? Remember us. Dream of us. Me and Keb.' She said walking closer to the river, Making Bulma and Chichi nervous

'Nezumi, what are you doing?

'This river, it could take me to where I want yeah?'

'What are you talking about? Back away from the River Come back to the Hut. We'll figure something out.' Bulma yelled

'The river, would it send me to her? To Keb?'

'I don't know. Nobody knows.' Bulma replied

'But it's my best shot, yeah?' Nezumi began to cry looking at her reflection in the water

'No!' Chichi yelled

'Girls, shut up. Yes. Yes, it is.' The queen began crying and smiling as she knew where her daughter wanted to be, of course she did not want her daughter to do this but she knew she could not live in a world without her baby.

'Nezumi…...'

'Well, then. I just have to Jump, right?'

'NO!' The girls yelled starting to cry

'It'll be fine. I know it will. I'll be with her, like I should be. Me and Keb together. Mama?' Nezumi held out her hand for the queen to grab

'Stop it. Just, just stop it!' Chichi screamed as the queen takes her daughter's hand and kisses it saying goodbye

'You look after them. You be a the great queen that you are, and you look after them both' Nezumi ordered still crying

'You are creating fixed Fate. We will never be able to see you again. Ever!' Bulma begged

'I'll be fine. I'll be with her.' Nezumi cried smiling knowing she was going to a better place

'Nezumi, please, just come back from there. Come along, please. We are begging you' Bulma and Chichi cried as Nezumi did and turned around to face them and smiled

'My Friends, My guardians, My Sisters… goodbye!' she said and fell backwards willingly into the river letting consume her as Bulma and Chichi fell to their knees bursting into tears as the their best friend was taken by the river, sending her to the dead

'No!' Bulma cried as Chichi punched the floor in anger but her face covered with hot tears, the queen lowered her head and moved to the two guardians for comfort. She knew her daughter could not live with out her own child. She knew her daughter was now happy, better, and away from harm. But more importantly, with her baby.

…

Everyone was quiet around the fire place, Aggie made some stew but the girls ate nothing. Their faces so emotionless and pale with bloodshot red eyes from their tears. Goku felt useless, he didn't know what to do. Vegeta felt the same when looking at Bulma. Never had he seen her so without hope. It needed to stop.

'We can't sit here and be pathetic!' Vegeta snarled

'What do you propose we do?' Krillen asked

'I say we attack now! Catch them off guard'

'Their due to attack us any day, we're just asking for a quick death sentence if we go marching there' Abira said

'This isn't right…She should be here….She's always here' Bulma cried and walked out the hut followed by a saddened chichi

'You okay?' chichi asked as Bulma took some deep breaths

'Yes…..I don't know what to do now chi, its like we've already failed.'

'We could go home' Chichi said

'What?!' Bulma asked

'We could leave, return to our loved ones and carry on'

'But you won't' Bulma said

'No. But the option is there'

'Would you have jumped? If it were Gohan that died?' Bulma asked as Chichi sighed looking at the stars in the night sky

'I would die a hundred times over if it meant I could be with my son. But I know it would not be what he'd wish of me.'

'And what do you think He'd want of you?' Bulma asked as Gohan walked outside beside his mum

'He'd want her to fight back, defending what she believes and make a stand against the evil. Because despite it all, she's still strong' Gohan said as chichi smiled softly at her boy 'And I know Trunks would say the same about you Bulma' Gohan said

'He's right. We turn back now, we are not true protectors. But if we stand and fight. We are strong, if this is to end in fire, then we will burn together' Chichi held out her hand for Bulma to take as Bulma proudly took it

'For Keb' she cried

'For Nezumi' Chi agreed as they shared a tight hug and the queen joined them

'What now?' she asked

'Let's head inside and talk' Bulma said and gathered the z warriors, the queen and 18 together

'We know they will attack on the east side of the forest, there's more trees growing in that part so its full of places to hide, But what they don't know is that we have underground tunnels that lead to the east mountains, we can bring them down by surprise. A good strategic stealth attack' Chichi explained

'Yeah but what we need right now is a weapon' 18 said

'Uhhh hello…Us guardians here' Chichi pointed

'Will that be enough? I mean, we all saw ziven fend you off, if we're gonna bring him down we need a stronger power' 18 said

'She's right chichi…..and I think I know something that could help.' Bulma said

'And you leave it until now to tell us woman!' Vegeta huffed

'What is it Bulma?' Goku asked

'The one thing that could help us all right now, a power far greater then your and mine combined'

'Tell Me Bulma!' Chichi demanded

'The earth element. Your mother's element' Bulma said as chichi gasped

'But…..My mother's reincarnation hasn't appeared yet, it needs time'

'If it needed more time it would be here, No see I think it hasn't appeared at all'

'But how are we supposed to find it?' Yamcha asked

'Easy, we head to its previous holder' Bulma said

'But….that means we have to go to my mother's grave' Chichi said

'I'm sorry chichi, but we need to know, maybe there might be a sign to say where or who has this element.' Bulma sighed

'Okay…better go then' Chichi said as the girls and the z warriors walked down the tunnels passing all the graves buried under the earth, they saw writing on some parts of the wall and wondered

'What's with the writing?' Chiaotzu asked

'Their messages in the dragon tongue. From friends and family to their loved ones. Some think its comforting for themselves and the dead' Bulma said and walked, chichi was at the front as Goku

catched up to walk beside her

'You ok?' He asked

'Yeah it's just…..Its been a while since I came down here, the last time was when I was child who was hiding, not wanting to leave her home to go somewhere else'

'You never…..talked about her' Goku said as she turned to him and sadly sighed

'It's hard to talk about her, probably because I don't remember her very well, only that she was brave, kind, loyal, smart and she was very beautiful. I was a child when she died; she sacrificed her life for the people here, including me. She was powerful, her and Bulma's mother combined. The things I do remember are my most precious memories, and I'll treasure them forever. I just hope she can help us now' Chichi said as Goku held her hand tight

'She'd be proud of you sweetheart' he said as she smiled

'You think so?'

'Well, she brought you into the world and made you the person you are, of course she would be'

'Thank you. That means a lot to me'

'How far is this grave?' Krillen asked

'Just down the end' Bulma said as they approached a large wooden door, chichi felt nervous as Bulma walked beside her

'It's alright; you don't have to go in'

'No! I want to. I need to see it' Chichi said putting on a brave face and pushed the doors open, revealing a long dark corridor with a light shining down on one grave, a grave made of white stone with carvings of symbols of the earth.

'The Earth's element previous holder, your mother' Bulma sighed

'That's my grandma's grave?' Gohan gasped

'Yep. This is where she has been, for many many years. And I think it's the key to finding the element'

'So what do we do talk to it? What's a grave going to do?!' Vegeta huffed

'It's not what the grave will do, Its what my mother would do' chichi replied

'You think a spirit can save your world?' Krillen asked

'If I know my own mother, she'd go to great lengths to help' Chichi said moved closer to the grave with Bulma but stopped her

'Bulma if you don't mind, I need to approach this alone'

'Are you sure? I know this can be hard for you'

'It'll be alright, if she can somehow give us a sign as to where or who possesses the element we can come together. If she's there and listening, I need to ask' Chichi said as Bulma nodded and backed away as chichi walked to the grave and sat on the steps next to it, she placed her hands on the flower symbol carvings on the grave smiling softly, flowers was her mother's favourite thing about the earth, watching something bloom out the dirt into something beautiful and majestic.

'I'm probably just talking to a grave right now. But if you're there...I need to give you a heads up. If Nezumi is with you...Look into her memories. See the world these past days, this was our home, you birthed me here, I come from here. I know I haven't paid much attention lately but I am now. This world is different. It dark, and cold and no light to guide these people to hope, Look at this place, where I came from, where you came from. There's no green here now. They are killing us. And they're gonna do it all over again until we're all gone. More monsters are gonna come. They're gonna come like rain that never ends. Unless we stop them. You chose me to be an element. I will stand and fight. You know I will. But I need a little help here Mom. I never asked for much but I am asking now, please help us, help me. I need to save them. I need to know if you're here. And you can help, because I can't do this alone, I've lost Nezumi and we lost keb. I can't let that evil get away with harming more innocent lives. I miss you and I think of you everyday, but I never needed you more than I do right now. Give me guidance; give me strength, because I fear I have none left.' Chichi cried leaning her head on the grave, she felt nothing, no movement, no light, no hope. She rose to her feet and walked down the steps back towards the others until…..

'Chichi! The grave it's glowing!' Bulma yelled as chichi turned around and saw a shining green light from the inside of the grave, stretching its way out of it flashing into the sky around everyone

'Is that….?'

'The element, it never went to anyone else it was waiting!' Bulma said

'For what? For who?' Chichi asked

'For you' the queen smiled as chichi looked confused the light formed around her and placed it self inside her mind, her skin glowed as bright as the sun and her dress changed, from red to traces of green and small flower patterns appeared in her long raven black hair. A bright light shined through the whole room blinding everyone inside, they averted their eyes as the light disappeared and there she stood, glowing a light green luminescence around her, she gazed down at herself in wonder and shock and turned to face the queen who approached her

'I…I don't understand….Mother….'

'Was waiting. Before your mother died she told she would not reincarnate her power to another being, instead sustain it until a warrior of power approached. She meant you' the queen smiled

'But I already wield an element, I wield fire! Why would she give me earth?' chichi asked as the queen grabbed her hands and gave her eye contact

'You mother loved you, and trusted you. Yours is the purest heart in all this world and you mother knew you could use this power for good. Your mother trusted no one higher than you. You were her key. Someone she trusted and someone she loved more than anyone. Who else could she trust other than her own child' the queen smiled as tears fell from chichi eyes. Bulma went to her for comfort as chichi felt the power of two elements run through her body. She felt alive, and strong.

'How do you feel?' Bulma asked

'Ready for war' chichi smirked and wiped the tears from her eyes and walked back to the grave and gave a soft sad smile 'Thank you mama' she said and walked back to the others

'That power, your ki is stronger chichi, I've never felt anything like it' Roshi said

'It's as if your strength has increased, including your power' Piccolo said

'Because it has, my mother trusted me with this element and I refuse to disappoint her.'

'Can you control it?' Bulma asked

'What do you mean?' Chichi asked

'Two elements flowing through your body chichi, that must be difficult to balance'

'No. It feels…..right, sustainable. But just because I have two doesn't mean you're not needed. I still need you, we have an advantage now'

'He doesn't know we've got three elements'

'Exactly!'

'So what now?' Gohan asked

'We draw them out, the best thing we can do now is hold off his men enough time for you guys to Destroy Ziven' Goku said

'Even if we will we won't be enough. You said so yourself Chichi, He's bringing all his men this time. No mercy, How can we take them all down?' Krillen panicked

'He's right, 9 of us against what 1,000? 2,000? Maybe more?' Tien agreed

'I'll fight with you. If I am to die. I want to go out fighting' 18 said

'And that goes for me as well' the queen said

'My queen…!' Bulma said as the queen cut her off

'I know what you are going to say, but I've made my decision, I allowed him to live and its resulted to the deaths of my loved ones, ones who still had their whole lives ahead of them. I do this for them, by your side' The queen stated as Bulma and Chichi looked to one another and nodded

'In that case we need volunteers' Bulma smirked

…..

Bulma, chichi and the others stood in the town's square as the women gathered around, all seemed confused, afraid and lost without hope. But all seemed willing to listen.

'The enemy have sent us a message...That they can take whatever they want. And take who they want; we have all lost friends, family and loved ones. But now we will send them a message. You ride out with us and defend our homes, our families, our lives! We show them we are not weak, we are not scared, and we are ready! You fight now! With us! My Daughters, sisters...' Bulma was encouraging the people as they were all whooping and cheering in agreement. 'And we will show Ziven and his creatures from hell that they can not take whatever they want! Because we are force to be reckoned with! When they mess with one of us they mess with all of us. We tell them, we show them we are strong! And that this…THIS IS OUR LAND!' Bulma yelled as Chichi yelled in agreement as did the civilians and the z warriors! Everyone was ready as the queen took to the stand

'You are all brave, fight with us and we shall rebuild our lives. You have chosen wisely to place your trust in your guardians. And I know they will not disappoint. Including these men that come from their world, They are here to defend us and help us. Now we must all help each other. We are one union, together we stand tall and proud. Ziven will not live to see another day when this battle is over!' The queen said as the girls agreed and turned to chichi 'What say you?' She asked as chichi turned to the crowed

'Prepare yourselves. Every weapon you can carry, every defence you posses. And woman that can wield a sword….because by this time tomorrow….We are at war' Chichi said

'Then we shall go to war!' 18 yelled as the crowd cheered again and ran to prepare. As Bulma and chichi looked to one another smirked.

It was time for the battle of good and evil.

 **Things are heating up now aren't they? Find out next time x**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	19. Unexpected proposal

**Here's the next chapter. War time baby! ;) hope your all ready. Happy reading x**

 **Chapter 19: Unexpected proposal**

One of the Amazon warriors was hiding up in the tree tops overlooking the hills, scouting for any enemy troops that could be arriving soon, That's when she began to hear the sounds of heavy marching and saw in the farthest hill, the enemy began to emerge, armoured covered monsters who looked brutal and ready for a fight, she ran back to the village and found Bulma and Chichi with the z warriors around the fire place

'My guardians!' she panted for breath

'Report!' Bulma ordered

'Their coming, they've reached the top of the hill and marching through the Arwen forest' she said

'How long till they arrive?' Chichi asked

'A few hours, their taking a shortcut through the forest so they should be here by sunrise'

'Good work, and the forest is where we catch them off guard until they reach the battle field, Head to the forest, prepare the traps with the others' Bulma said as she ran off as chichi gathered the women and children together including majority of the warriors

'Tomorrow morning, the elderly ladies will take the children and should gather what belongings they can carry and go inside the castle, into the underground tunnels' Bulma ordered

'We're not going anywhere!' one of the teenage girls interrupted, her and other young girls nodded in agreement

'I know you want to help. The children can't stay here. It's too dangerous.'

'We have as much right to fight for their lives as you do! Keb was our friend too, we want to defend her honour' the girls pleaded

'But none of you know how to fight. You're too young to have learned' Bulma said

'The more of us there are, the better chance we stand!' They said and all took a step forward. Bulma looked to Chichi who smiled at their courage, she nodded to Bulma giving her consent for them to fight, Chichi gathered her people around the fire place and looked to all the women who looked ready for a fight, this gave her confidence and bravery.

This is our home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honoured to stand alongside you. Ziven attacks tomorrow. Ziven's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us. Look around. In this circle, we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to live in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes: fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day, and you'll know you earned the right to live every day in between! So you fight! For your family! For your friends! For your Home!' Chichi cheered as the others did and gathered their supplies; Chichi and Bulma were in their tent putting on their warrior uniforms.

Bulma's was a Warrior blue dress with gold corseted midsection, along with golden knee length boots, a high front slit, gold shoulder armour with attached white cape and gold arm cuffs and she wore a small gold Headpiece and wielded a sword and armed with two daggers that were strapped to each of her thighs, along with her power. She looked ready. And chichi looked like a Deadly Ninja! she wore a black cat-suit with a deep V-neckline, an attached red hood, a red waist sash, black, fingerless arm warmers with red lace-up detailing, red thigh wraps, she followed suit with dark knee length boots that had a fire symbol printed on. She had a bow and arrow prepared along with a sword strapped to her sash and her hair tied in a long pony tail as Bulma's was curled and let down.

'Scared?' Bulma asked

'Terrified' Chichi answered

'You're never scared of a fight'

'It's not me I worry about'

'If it's about Goku and the others, they'll be alright, their just as strong. And Gohan, well we all saw what he can accomplish, look at cell!' Bulma said as chichi looked at her nervously

'I know that, But there's someone else I fear for' She said quietly as Bulma looked confused

'I…..don't understand' Bulma said as Chichi gently placed her hand on her stomach as Bulma's eyes grew wide looking to her friend who nodded

'I found out earlier, when we rested.' Chichi said as Bulma hugged her with concern and joy

'And you're still gonna fight?!' Bulma asked

'I have two elements flowing through my body, both of which intertwine perfectly with the other; I am not turning back now. And I know this may sound crazy but I feel as though it's made me stronger, like there is something else worth fighting for. We will fight, we will win, and then the rest of my life begins' she smiled as Bulma did so with her

'I'm happy for you, and Goku is gonna be over the moon…'

'DO NOT TELL HIM!' If he finds out now, he won't let me fight and he's very convincing, we'll tell him when this is over please Bulma keep this quiet' Chichi pleaded as Bulma looked nervous

'OK fine but the second I think you're in danger and on the verge of death and need saving I'm telling him so he can whoop some ass' Bulma said

'Very well, and besides, who knows if you aren't either' Chichi winked as Bulma laughed

'I doubt it; I mean we never even planned our first one. I'm surprised he even sticks around the way he complains about everything'

'Because he cares about you! He wouldn't come here if he didn't care'

'He came here because he wanted me to care for Trunks, no! if he had not been born, he would have left long ago. He doesn't love me' Bulma sighed as chichi smiled softly

'He may not say but that does not make it true. He does care about you and your son. Give it time and he will show you' Chichi smiled

'When?'

'In time' Chichi said as they hugged tightly totally unaware that a certain sayien prince had overheard the entire conversation.

 _'The wench is pregnant?!'_ He thought to himself, it was a good idea that they shouldn't tell Kakarott as it would only distract him in battle but what caught him off guard more was that Bulma didn't believe that he loved her, to be honest he wasn't so sure either. That is until he got to know her real self, her bravery, her strength, her feistiness and her beauty, her inner beauty. Yeah! He really did love her, but he needed to show her. Lucky for him, he already had a plan in hand.

 **Chichi Pov**

Dawn, and the war was about to begin while everyone was getting ready for it, I had explained the entire Plan to the warriors and so they were all alongside us to fight these bastards who are trying to overthrow us, well...over my dead body! We signalled to 18 in the forest who was preparing the sneak attack from underground with a few other warriors. We had received word that the enemy was beginning to enter the forest and quarter of our army headed into the forest led by 18, another quarter were on a nearby cliff side with bows and arrows led by the queen and the other half stood with us hiding under the cliff ready to charge. Myself, Bulma and the z warriors stood at the very top of the hill, quite literally the only people the enemy could see when the exited the forest to this side.

'You guys ok?' I asked

'Sure we are, just waiting for this' Yamcha said cracking his knuckles

'I can't believe this is happening' Gohan said as I kneeled down to his height

'Look, I can understand if you don't want to fight honey' I said

'Mom, this psycho is the reason I want to fight! I will defend your home and people even if it kills me!' he said, I was surprised with him! But mostly proud of him, I looked to Goku and pulled him close for a second

'I need you to know, no matter what happens out there. I love you' I said leaning my head against his as his hands cupped the sides of my face and kissed my lips

'I won't let anything happen to you' He whispered and returned to his position

'So what does this guy look like?' Krillen asked

'I don't know, I guess we'll know him when we see him' Chiaoutzu sighed and took his position alongside Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha and Roshi. Goku stood tall in front of them with Vegeta and Gohan ready to attack. Bulma stood next to Vegeta as I stood with Gohan and Goku. We all looked at out warriors waiting behind us for the signal to charge but we waited for them to pass through the woods first. The queen stood with the bow women on the cliffs behind us ready to fire at will when the signal would appear.

'Nervous?' Vegeta asked Bulma

'A little' she said

'You don't have to do this you know' he said

'I am not letting you have the entire fun sayien boy', she smiled and gave him a nudge, I hoped to Kami it wouldn't be our last time together.

'Is everyone ready?' I yelled

YES' they all replied

'HEY! I hear footsteps!' Bulma yelled

'A lot of footsteps' Krillen whimpered

'Chiaotzu, take a quick look in the sky, your small enough they won't see you' I ordered

'Ok,' he said and looked over; when he came back down he looked terrified

'What is it?' I asked

'You might want to take a look yourself' he said. And lifted me up quickly to see and I looked over at all the dark creatures coming towards us, there were so many of them but I wasn't afraid, I saw a tall dark figure in the front of the army and I could take a guess on who that was. I got back down and went back to the others.

'There coming' I said

'Signal 18 Chichi!' Bulma ordered as I focused my mind and placed my hand on the ground, I hoped this would work.

 **18 pov**

We heard their foot steps coming, me and some others waited behind the trees as others waited under the camouflage ground ready to grab and drag down. We waited patiently for the signal to appear. We began to hear footsteps approaching closely to us passing through the trees were these huge creatures that had the look of death printed on their face.

'Get ready' I whispered to some girls next to me 'Show no mercy!' I continued as they nodded

'Time to kick some ass' One said lifting her sword,

Suddenly a bunch of small buttercup flowers began to grow from the ground. I looked up at chichi who had her hand on the ground causing the flowers to grow! A perfect stealth signal! That was our signal, I cooed like a bird signalling the girls in the ground to emerge grab and drag the enemy into the ground killing them!

'What the hell?' I heard the soldiers yell and realised they walked into a trap and began to run faster,

'What's going on?' They looked at each other confused, we all appeared form our hiding spots and began to fight the ones who were slow, the underground girls continued their strategic plan surprisingly dragging a lot of the enemy into the ground but some over powered them and climbed back out and charged out of the woods

'Idiots! Pull yourselves together!' Ziven yelled as many of them reached the end of the forest as we chased after them to fight.

 **Chichi Pov**

The trap worked, we could hear the success but many soldiers began to run up the hill charging towards us and I saw Ziven in front of the line, I looked to the warriors who were ready for a fight and I looked to Bulma smirking proudly.

'Are you with me?' I asked

'To the death.' She smirked as I drew out my sword as did Bulma as we looked up to see thunder clouds and lightning strike in the sky as the rain began to fall, but that did not matter. It was time!

'For Our Home! And For Each-other!' I yelled as we charged along with the army behind us, our army cheered as we rushed forward. In that moment everything went into slow motion as we ran down to charge as they charged towards us, I used my fire element to give myself a flame sword as I ran I could feel my heartbeat getting louder, We were getting closer and closer to a collision with the enemy. At last, the two armies met and begin the battle for our home!

 **No pov**

The creatures continue advancing on Amazon army. Volley after volley of arrows are launched into the fray felling the front line over and over, but the advance cannot be halted... monsters in the back of the army launch arrows from crossbows into the alliance, women on the cliffs fall to their doom among the approaching enemy. Chichi looks back at her army, who have stopped and built a shield wall with their massive spears pointed outward, lead by the chants of the leader. The monsters are fast approaching the shield wall. Suddenly, right as they reach them, the queen and her army leap up over the shield wall from behind, wielding their swords, and begin raining down blows on them. As they press forward, the shield wall is raised and chichi's army rush forward, cutting them down with their spears. The queen rides furiously through the creatures, smashing them left and right with her spear and sword.

Ziven gives a signal as a huge horn blows out signalling more troops. Bulma, seeing the signal, looks toward the forest to see new legions of creatures, including massive trolls and other monsters, come out. Bulma shouts to her troops.

'Bring them down!' She yelled as the bow women shout out but had no luck

'They cannot fight on two fronts. Now we make our move.' Ziven informed his lieutenant 'Attack the Castle! Find That Element! Cut down anyone who gets in your way!' He ordered

'What about them?' His lieutenant asked pointing at the girl who possessed the fire element and the one who wielded water

'Let me worry about them, the rest you can enjoy' He smirked as a horn sound signalling another legion of creatures that had been waiting for the signal turn and march toward the castle, which is between the current battle and the cliff

"Ziven! Oh no he's trying to cut us off" Bulma panicked as she sees massive trolls, each large enough to carry multiple wooden structures such as catapults on their back, march toward the castle along with the armies of monsters. She was knocked to the ground by a creature which set off her water form as she rose to her feet controlling the water that fell form the sky creating a hurricane to suck a group of creatures into ad blast away, she continued her battles as chichi noticed the troll heading to the castle.

"All of you, fall back to the castle! Now! Goku instant transmission as much of the injured you can find! Chichi yelled while slaughtering a troll with her fire sword"

'Right!' He nodded and grabbed a few warriors and teleported them to where the children and elderly women stayed, he handed them to aggie as she tended their wounds as he transported back to the battle field and saw a group of creatures come at him

'KAIO KEN!' He yelled and blasted through them and fought as Chichi, Gohan, and Piccolo and the majority of the Amazon army rush toward the castle, trying to intercept the enemy.

"To the castle! Gohan! This way!" Chichi said as a monster cut her off as she engulfed in her flames and brought down the monster by dislocating his shoulder flipping him across her back, breaking his knee and punched him in the face breaking his jaw knocking him out cold.

The monstrous trolls approaching the castle stop at a rise overlooking the castle. They bend over and plant all four legs on the ground, thus making their backs horizontal. On their backs are catapults loaded with large rocks; creatures on the trolls' backs wind up the gears of the catapults. At a signal from their leader, who strikes the ground with his mace, the catapults are released, and the rocks fly toward castle walls. They smash into the walls and towers, destroying everything they hit. As Chichi, at the front of her army, rides across a bridge into the castle, we see the troll army approaching the wall from another area. A troll with a giant triangle-shaped rock strapped to his head runs up to the wall and smashes into it headfirst, knocking it down and knocking himself out in the some motion. The creatures behind him rush into the city through the hole, entering the houses and killing whatever people they find.

'Gohan I need you to stop them getting to the civilians okay? Take piccolo and don't let them find anyone down there okay?' Chichi said as he nodded before pushing her out of the way to drop kick a troll behind her and blasting an energy beam through his chest making him drop dead in front of them

'Don't worry mom, It'll be fine' Gohan said and flew off with Piccolo as chichi ran the opposite way only to be blocked by Ziven and a group of his troops

'Awwwww Lookee here, boys. A lost bird.' He teased annoying her as she took some steps back 'A lost bird that never learned to fly.' He said drawing out his sword

'To my great regret….. But...' She said and jumped onto a troll with a catapult on his back...never too late to learn, eh?' She smirked and cut the rope sending her flying into the sky

'Whoa!' She landed on her side on the tall tower and got up only to be confronted by a flying Ziven landing in front of her as she rose to her feet

'The Element, hand it over!' He ordered

'I can set you free, mate.' She said drawing out her sword

'My freedom was forfeit Long ago. Ahhhh!' He attacked as Chichi defended herself against thus beginning their battle to the death.

….

Meanwhile back at the battle, the rain poured over the battlefield, the z warriors were all engaging in the battle as was Vegeta who was enraged by all these foul monsters terrorizing these people, even though he'd near say that out loud, He blasted a group before he could hear the grunts and pants of Bulma who was fighting her way around the clock, Vegeta looked at her and thought it was time.

'Bulma! Bulma!' He yelled grabbing her arm to get her to turn around

'Will you marry me?' He asked making her eyes widen and for her water form to switch off and to return to her guardian dress from the shock of such an unexpected question, why now? And of course only for them to be interrupted by a charging creature

'I don't think now is the best time!' She yelled blasting him as Vegeta fought too still shouting

'Now may be the only time!' He replied fighting his way through the enemy and returning to her again

'I do love you.' He admitted as she smiled softly and pushed him out of the way to punch as Vegeta used an energy beam to blast several and turn to her again

'And I've made my choice. What's yours?' He asked as she though for a moment

'MY QUEEN! MARRY US!' Bulma yelled to the queen who was fighting on a hill just above them

'I'm a little busy at the moment!' She screamed as Bulma and Vegeta moved away to engage in more fights but stayed close to one another

'Woman! Do it now!' Vegeta yelled as the queen sliced her opponents in half

'Fine then! She yelled and fought her way to the top of the hill as Vegeta pulled Bulma into his arms and listened in 'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today... 'The queen began only to be interrupted by an enemy. 'To nail your gizzards On my wall, you proxy creature.' She said engaging into a fight again as did Vegeta and Bulma but once they slaughtered their enemy they ran back to one another

'Bulma Briefs, do you take me to be your husband? 'He asked

'I do.' She squealed

'Great!' He said looking thankful as Bulma moved him aside to attack someone behind him but she still held onto his hand as Vegeta engaged into another battle as well and waiting for Bulma's vows

'Prince Vegeta, do you take me...' She said still fighting a creature but held his hand tight 'to be your wife…..' She turned to him and twirled to the other side to fight an oncoming monster as Vegeta punched the lights out of several

'In sickness and in health, with health being the less likely? 'Bulma asked as Vegeta held onto her waist

'I do.' He nodded as she smiled closely at him but they were interrupted again by more opponents

'As Queen I now pronounce you...' The queen yelled to them still fighting

'You may kiss...' She said as Vegeta dipped her into his arms but they did not kiss as creature charged at them so they continued to fight

'You may kiss...!' The queen shouted again as Bulma and Vegeta fought and turned to face one another about to fight

'Just kiss!' The queen huffed as Vegeta moved Bulma hands away and pulled her into his arms and the two shared a passionate kiss, right there in the pouring rain, for those moments it seemed like there was no one else there but them. Vegeta moved his arms to her waist as hers moved the top of his head; this was their first kiss as Husband and wife.

Krillen, Yamcha and Master Roshi were busy fighting but caught a glimpse at the kiss and their mouths dropped, never had they ever seen Vegeta, the prince of all sayiens engage in something so out of the ordinary for a guy like him, But it seemed He made exceptions with Bulma.

'Did they just….?' Krillen gasped

'Get hitched?' Roshi said as they all looked on and smiled as Yamcha was in a bit of a huff

'That's not fair' He said only to get a whack from Roshi

Vegeta and Bulma broke free from their kiss and looked into each-other's eyes

'Still need to consummate the marriage' He joked receiving a slap

'Save it for the honey moon' she winked pushing him out of the way to slaughter a troll behind him. Vegeta engaged in a battle with a group of creatures and began to conduct a blast

'GALICK GUN…FIRE!' He yelled as they all obliterated before him, he turned back to Bulma who was back in her water form flooding a group of troops down the hill in order to buy time for her soldiers to flee to the castle.

'We need to find Chichi' she said

'You find her! I'll search for Kakarott!' He said

'Okay' she nodded

'Hey!' He pulled her back into his arms kissing her hard and released her 'Be careful' He said

'Always' She winked and ran off, she just hoped that chichi was al-right.

 **SO? HUH? SEE? What did I tell ya? Gotcha on the edge of your seats yet or what? Well I hope so anyway. Hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts x**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	20. The Showdown

**Huzzah! I'm back! This is the showdown of good and evil so strap in for some violence, swearing and draaaaamaaaaa! Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 20: The Showdown**

Pouring down with rain and fighting on the roof of this tall castle was Ziven and chichi with her sword and fists! She had to admit he had become very strong but not as strong as she has. She threw a hit to his face but his mask protected his face! Chichi backed off to catch her breath

'Are you nervous, girl? The first element warrior in - why, I'm not sure anyone knows how many years - is about to be 10 feet under. I would say it's quite an exciting time. Don't you feel honoured?

'All I care about is my tribe - my family. This is a burden, not an honour.

'You've conditioned well, Chichi. The queen taught you well' As the two continue to fight they fall through the window and into the jewel vaults- a massive cavern with a large quantity of diamonds, emerald, ruby and sapphire. The two get back up and stare eye to eye, chichi looked to see her heads had been cut from the fall.

'Having fun?' he smirked as chichi Vernal glares back at him

'Why don't you stay focused Ziven?!

'Oh, come now, Fire girl, and let us enjoy this. It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience.'

'How do you choose to die?' Chichi said firing up to her fire form'

'How bout I test the choices on you?'

'You just try it. Let's get this over with.'

'Alright then. Fire away' He joked as chichi runs into a blazing roundhouse kick that rattles his skull. He starts to fall until Ziven's foot slams into her rib cage.

Back and forth. Right leg, left leg. Lifting him with each kick and forcing her to remain standing. Ziven wraps his arms around his Chichi's head and holds her up as he thrusts wicked knee shots into the other her ribs. Pain explodes in the chest as her ribs snap. Her breathing comes laboured. Her legs are Jell-O. She wobbles as Ziven punishes her with an uppercut that sends her into the floor hard. She bounces back up and power up and dodges Ziven's ruthless jabs. Chichi suddenly explodes with an upswing hook to the jaw. Ziven is dropped. His bones EXPLODE. His eyes show disbelief. So do Chichi's. She backs into his corner smirking as Ziven gets back up coughing blood.

'You know, I've heard so many stories about you, Chichi. They say you're a cunning leader, that you're strong, and that you're clever…..' He says as he gets up and hovers his fingertips close to the ground…..'It's a shame that they're wrong…!' He yells and throws a blade into her leg making her turn off her fire form

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH' she screams out in pain. And reaches out to attack him but the blade thrown into her leg began to freeze up her body making her stuck in place from his attack. Chichi now stuck in place flares up a fire-bolt and is about to throw it at him. But suddenly but she is stabbed by something in her stomach. She looks down and notices a dagger has gone straight through her body making her gasp for breath! Blood drenches the floor as Ziven walks up to her lifting her chin up to look at him as she frowns snares.

'It's nothing personal, dear.' He smirks 'you were never worthy of such power as the element of fire! And your mother was never worthy of the earth element!...But I am...!' He smirked and pushed Chichi to the ground, and she screams out in pain as she struggles to get the dagger out of her stomach. The ice coating her legs is shown cracking.

'And I have already taken what is mine, you see the earth element was passed on to a new generation and I knew the child I destroyed had the element, she just didn't know it! And now I am going to destroy you! WITH THE POWER OF THE EARTH ELEMENT!'

Eventually, Chichi stops struggling and starts smirking instead; Ziven smirks as he looks down on chichi about to destroy her, but then realizes that something is wrong.

'Wha- what is this? Where's the power?!' He panics as chichi begins to glow and the ice cracks as Ziven back away in panic as Chichi frees herself from her frozen prison.'

'You won't find it, because Keb wasn't the element's consumer… I am!' As chichi opens her eyes with a red flame-like effect glowing as she gets back up, her wounds automatically healing and still had enough strength and power.

'That Kid was a decoy the whole time?!'

'She was never a decoy! You murdered her in cold blood and I lost my friend in the process now I am going to make you pay!'

'The last Earth element carrier must've trusted you a great deal before she died. I bet that was a mistake...' He smirked as Chichi growls and shoots the dagger from her stomach as two warriors begin their battle against each other. They strike at each other with a flurry of vicious sword strikes. The two eventually clash, the strike breaking Ziven's weapon and the shrapnel hurting his arm. He holds his arm in pain.

'Aura can't protect your arm; you do not have an element gift.' Chichi smirks as Ziven pulls the shrapnel out of her arm and faces her again. 'You turned yourself into a monster just for power.'

'Look who's talking...You and you water partner brought this upon yourselves…and now your both going to die!' The two proceed forward to clash again.

As their battle intensifies, Chichi conjures a giant flaming sword while Ziven uses his powers to create a massive ice sword. Their clash creates a massive shockwave that shakes the cavern, with the combatants above ground also feeling the tremors. Due to their battle, the giant stalactites hanging from above start to drop. Both warriors jump back to dodge out of the way. As chichi prepares for her next strike, Ziven sore arm elongates through the dust and grabs her neck. As he slowly begins to choke the life out of her, Chichi notices something and smirks. She sends out an earth-like attack from her palm and traps him in quick mud and Ziven's feet in place as more boulders from the vault and crash down on him. Chichi, now free from his grip, does a massive leap into the air and lands on top of one of the falling stalactites. She looks down and notices Ziven survived the cave in, using his strength to fly up to her. The two fight their way around the falling stalactites. Eventually, the stalactites land back on the ground, and both warriors are on their knees, panting in exhaustion while their Auras shimmer as they are about to break.

'Had enough yet?' Chichi smirked getting back up

'Shut up!' He yelled

'If you were stronger or more clever, then maybe... you'd remember to watch your back!' Chichi smirked as Ziven glares at her, wondering what the earth/fire element is talking about, but then gasps as she looks behind her. He sees Bulma behind him and fires her power at him, Ziven blocks the attack, but Chichi quickly dashes up behind him and lands a devastating fire attack on his face, shattering his mask and revealing the heavily scarred left side.

The sheer force of the attack sends Ziven over the edge of the vault's walkway and closer to a door to a black abyss. He stares back up at Bulma, who uses her powers strong enough to create ice-water to freeze the monster of a man into an ice statue. Ziven's frozen body falls down into the dark depths of the abyss, fading from view. Chichi and Bulma look down as they watch their enemy continue plunging, before deactivating their element forms powers and sighing.

'Thank you, Bulma.'

'You think I'd leave you hanging for long?' Bulma smirked and hugged her partner

'What's the latest with the enemy?'

Their either fleeing or being destroyed as we speak, The queen, Goku, Vegeta and the others are taking care of it'

'Then we better go help' Chichi said as they flew back to the others out of the vaults, deep down in the abyss however the frozen that imprisoned the evil Ziven…began to crack!

…

'KA….ME…HA….ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Goku yelled

'KA….ME…HA….ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Gohan yelled

'KA….ME…HA….ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Roshi Yelled

'KA….ME…HA….ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Krillen yelled

'KA….ME…HA….ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Yamcha yelled

'GALLLICK GUUUUUUUUN…..FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' Vegeta yelled

'SPECIAL BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM…..CANNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!' Piccolo Yelled

'SOLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…..FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!' Tien Yelled

'SOLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…..FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!' Chiaoutzu yelled

All of them working ogether to destroy the last of the enemy as the rest ran away into the forest as they all took deep breaths and looked around…..they had won, The sayiens powered down from their super sayien form and the rest collapsed to the floor exhausted

'Is it over?' Krillen whined

'I believe it is. I don't see the rest anywhere or any defences; the only question is….is the leader still alive?' Piccolo wondered

'If Mum and Bulma went to fight him then I'm sure they'd be okay' Gohan said

'Then where are they?' Goku wondered as they saw Bulma fly down with chichi

'Mum!' Gohan Ran to his mother

'CHICHI!' Goku yelled picked her up swinging her around

'I'm okay….i think' Chichi said sighing

'You look pale' Goku said worried

'I'm alright Goku' she said

'Their destroyed?' Bulma looked around the place?'

'Not that it was so difficult' Vegeta huffed

'Show off!' Krillen mumbled receiving a glare from the sayien prince

'I'm pleased to see your both alright' the queen smiled as they bowed 'You have both saved our home. And for this we are eternally grateful'

'I'm just glad it's all over' Bulma smiled

'So am I, And Ziven is now defeated and we can return to peace'

Suddenly…The sky turns dark as black smoke rises from the ground nearby. From it, a giant effigy of Zivan appears limbs bent and deformed, towers above everyone on the ground. The giant Ziven opens his eyes, and lets out an ear-piercing call as he swoops down over everyone. Afterwards, everything returns to normal, Bulma shakes in fear as she comes to terms with what she had just witnessed. Everyone is still present and accounted for.

'What…just happened?' Tien asked

'Ziven in his spirit form…..it seems his magic has grown, since his physical body is trapped there's no reason for his spirit form to stay in a dead body' The queen explained

'He could be anywhere' Vegeta frowned scouting the area

'I'm not being funny here, but shouldn't we be moving on? I mean, he could be coming already.' Krillen

'He could be here already.' A dark voice boomed over them all as the evil spirit that is Ziven appeared in front of them all.

'Guys, what do we do?' Yamcha asked as Chichi and Bulma activated their element forms

'What can we do? We do not believe in harming man, nor beast.' Goku said

'What?' Gohan asked worried as Goku powered up to his super sayien form

'Vermin, on the other hand…. 'Goku fires energy blasts Ziven's way as did others however they flew straight threw him

'You canot destroy one that is already dead' He smirked

'They can't but we can' Bulma said

'I don't think so….' He brought a dark void around Bulma and began to consume the energy from her as she screamed out in pain

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

'NOOOOOOOO' Chichi screamed but was thrown back from the void as Ziven drew closer to Bulma and began to chant, bring his hand forward to her chest, hearing her beating heart increase

'CHICHI NO!' the queen retrained her guardian as did aggie

'HE'S GOING TO KILL HER! HE'LL RIP HER HEART OUT WON'T LET HIM!' Chichi screamed

'GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!' Vegeta Yelled charging but was also thrown back, the other tried but had no luck

'we cannot let her die!' Aggie panicked

'We won't! I won't let be destroyed!' Chichi yelled as doubled her power and made the earth below her crumble and burn causing Ziven to lose his focus and turn his attention to chichi, releasing Bulma from the void, however so much energy was taken from her…she fell to the floor unconscious only to be lifted and carried to safety by Vegeta

'It will give me great pleasure killing you' Ziven said

'You have caused enough harm Ziven, you will return her power to her, or I'll make you' she ordered but all he did was laugh and reveal his now mortal energy flow through him

'I may not have my young body, but at least the energy of an element can give me a mortal life…..and rule over all!' He yelled

'I will not let you consume her!'

'Do you know of an alternative…..guardian?'

'I will destroy you….'

'And how do you propose to do so? You though you destroyed me once…..what makes you think you can do so again?'

'Because…..I am more powerful no than I was before'

'Let's put that to the test' He said as his eyes flared red and powered up as chichi did so as well and they fought, Ziven blasted beams at her but she was quick to dodge but not quik to take a hit from one blast that punched her to the ground! Chichi rushed at Ziven. She dipped and weaved right as she was about to reach him and slashed downwards with the sword of fire. Ziven parried with one of his gauntlets and the blade clashed against the metal strapped to her arms with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air.

'CHICHI!' Goku yeld but was held back by the queen

'HOLD! If you interfere with her battle for Bulma's life, you both will die!'

'Besides…..our girl can take care of herself' Krillen said watching the battle, Ziven blasted energy towards chichi but she held her ground as a orange and green light began to form around her and her eyes glowed and energy forging into her hands with such power

'No….no she cannot do that!' The queen panicked

'What is it? What is she doing?!' Goku asked

'That energy beam will take not only of her energy….but it will take her life force! If she throws that….she will die!'

'But she can't! She can't throw that!'

'That is the only way' Aggie said sadly

'Why?!' Gohan asked

'A spirit once attacked this world many years ago when chichi and Bulma were just children, It attacked Chichi's power consuming her energy…..however, it is told that if another element was to give enough energy, it could eliminate anything, including a spirit, to have such power they must involve their life force to strengthen the power…There was only one person who did so…..someone who would do anything to protect their child' Aggie sighed as the others gasped

'Chichi's mother!' Goku said as Aggie nodded

'She made Bulma's mother promise to care for her before she would give up her life for this world but more importantly, her child…I believe chichi is about make history repeat itself, to protect her friends, her world…..and her child' Aggie looked to Gohan who had tears flowing in his eyes

'I will put an end to this!' Chichi's voice echoed the skies as the clouds began to grow dark as her energy beam increased in size

'Come now. We are too valuable to each other to be enemies.' Ziven smirked

'No! I share nothing with you!'

'With my help, You and I will become King and queen, ruling over this world

'I will make this world alive and peaceful again. But you will never see that day.' Chichi could feel her heart beat increasing rapidly

'Your childish tricks are useless against me, Chichi. I am a master of magic and evil and now a consumer of a small part of an element, but that will change. You, too, are a creature of the elements. You should join me.'

'You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic? Never.'

'So be it.' Ziven uses his magic to lift a spear from afar and stricken Chichi through her chest! She gasps for breath as a small part of blood falls from her mouth, she falls to her knees and leans down, everything turns to slow motion, Goku running to her aid but the z warriors restraining him! The queen shows tears flowing through her eyes, and Bulma still weak and on the ground but beginning to stir. Ziven walks over to chichi looking down at her smirking

'Pity. Together we could've ruled the world.' He said walking toward Bulma to finish consuming her element, But chichi has still managed to hold the energy within her hands and uses the last of her trenght to rise to her feet and glares at him

'You will not hurt my Family!' She says as he turns around to see the energy beam in her hands as his eyes grow wide with fear

'NO…..NO…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….!' He screams

'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Chichi blasts the energy in his direction as everyone averts their eyes from the brightness of the light, Ziven can feel his sprit disappearing as he screams out in pain and suffering, knowing he has lost and is now…..destroyed! Everyone looks around and sees the sky turning a bright blue again and the sun emerging…brighter then it has in a very long time, the evil of Ziven was completely destroyed, A light blue energy form began to glow on Bulma's body as she opened her eyes wide enough to feel her energy returning to her body, she saw Vegeta at her side as he smiled holding her tight! She rose to her feet to see Chichi standing with her back turned to everyone not moving a muscle

'You did it!' Bulma cheered as Chichi turned around and Bulma's eyes widened with horror and heartbreak, Chichi's eyes were black and red bloodshot! Bruises covered her whole body, blood dripping from her mouth but most of all, a deep hole straight through her chest!

'We did it' She smiled softly but weakly…..and fell to the ground. Exhausted…..or dead.

 **How's that for a cliff hanger xx Hope you guys have enjoyed this one, I know it's a bit late but I hope you think it was worth it. Let me know what you think. Love my fans loads! You rule, I rule,**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	21. Don't leave me

**So I know a lot of you have been waiting for this one so I hope you enjoy, and just to let you know, the chapter after this one will be the finale! I've had a great time working on this story but it's coming to an end! But in the meantime enjoy this one ;)**

 **Chapter 21 – Don't leave me**

Blood drenched the floor; everyone was frozen in their spot as chichi collapsed to the floor, a spear lodged through her body and tears flowing in her eyes. Goku ran to his wife's aid. It didn't look good for the feisty fire warrior, and everyone knew it.

'Bulma! Where's Bulma?' Chichi panicked panting for breath

'She's all right. Chichi, Chi, She's all right, you saved her!' Goku ran and kneeled next to his wife as did Aggie

'How's it looking down there? Am I beyond even Aggie's amazing talent?' she laughed a little as Aggie tried her best to try and help her

'It's all right. We'll think of something.' Goku said trying to reassure her

'Well, can we at least get this out of me? It hurts.' She asked referring to the spear as Goku looked to Aggie who shook her head sadly

'Chichi, we can't take it out just yet.' He said

'Why? Why?' she asked looking to aggie who's eyes began to swell up 'Will I die when it comes out?' she asked as tears flooded her eyes as chichi sighed sadly and looked to Goku who was trying not to cry 'Then we haven't got much time, my darling.' She smiled sadly

'We have forever, my love.' He cried holding her tight

'I hope we have forever in heaven because we didn't have enough time in this life. Not nearly enough time.'

'We were busy.'

'We were fighters and I'm proud. You keep fighting for me, Goku.'

'I…I can't fight without you!.' He yelled

'I'd love to argue with you, but we haven't got the time. You promise me you'll keep fighting.' Chichi had small tears flowing in her eyes

'I will.' He nodded as she sighed and looked to Gohan

'Gohan, come here' She held out her hand as Gohan walked over to her and held her hand

'Hang in there mum, you're gonna be fine!' Gohan cried

'Listen to me honey; I need you not to be scared of what will happen okay. I know you better than to be afraid, because you're strong, smart and the bravest little boy I am so proud of' Chichi rubbed the tears of his cheeks he looked to Goku who was panting with panic and heart break.

'He's scared.' Gohan informed her

'I know. He knows there's nothing he can do. He'll need someone to protect him. Will you do that for me? Promise me you'll protect him.'

'I promise.' Gohan cried to his mother and held her tight

'It can't end like this!' Bulma cried

'The task of being this world's protector falls to you now' Chichi sighed

'I can't do this alone'

'Sure you can! We both know your stronger than that' Chichi help Bulma's hand 'You're the bestest friend I have ever had! And I thank you for being there for me' Chichi smiled

'Oh god chi….' Bulma broke down in tears as chichi's breathing slowed down, Bulma buried her face in Vegeta's chest, who was trying to not show emotion as were the others, Gohan kissed his mother's hand as she smiled

'I love you Gohan, stay strong okay?' She whispered

'Mum…..please don't go' Gohan begged as she smiled softly and turned to her husband once more

'Don't be scared' she smiled

'I don't want to lose you!' Chichi cried

'You'll never lose me…' she said and placed her hand on his chest 'I'll be right here' She smiled

'I can't do this I…' Goku was cut off

'Kiss me.' She smiled

'I can't….'

'Why?'

'Because if I do then I won't ever do it…again!' He cried

'Then make it a good one' She smiled softly as he kissed her hard with love and passion….it was almost time. He pulled away and caressed her cheek

'I love you my husband.' She smiled

'I love you, my wife.' He smiled as chichi grabbed the spear that was lodged in her body and pulled it out!

'AHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHH!' She screamed and gasped for air in pain and threw the spear away

!Shh Shh!' Goku soothed her as her breathing quickened

'That's better.' She sighed and smiled softly and her breathing slowed…and slowed…..until…..she stopped. Her eyes closed as she took her last breath. Everyone was quiet, sad, heartbroken, enraged….lost. But no one felt all of those things more than Goku, He held his wife close

'Chi….' He whispered but he had no response as his breathing increased and his swelled with tears 'Chichi!' He begged her to wake but she did not, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and sobbed hard, Gohan let out some tears and piccolo rested his hand on his shoulder for comfort, Bulma cried into Vegeta's chest, Aggie and the queen sobbed with one another as the z warriors lowered their heads in sadness, Princess Chichi…..a friend….an ally…..a mother…a wife….a guardian….a loved one…was gone.

…..

Everyone in the Village gathered around a giant bonfire, Since chichi was an element of fire, it was custom for her to be cremated and released into the sky in fire sparks!, every villager held a candle in respect as younger girls held roses. Chichi had been changed into her element dress as she lay on the sticks ready for the fire to commence, Goku had placed her down gently and kissed her on the forehead holding back his tears, children had placed the roses around her as the queen held a fire torch and turned to her people.

'Duty, decency, reliability, honour, and dignity, respect: these are all qualities that our guardian not only held in high esteem, but practised every day during her time on this world and on earth.

She was a serious and disciplined woman, but she could never resist the opportunity to have a laugh with friends and loved ones, given half the chance. She saw a lot during her lifetime: a world ravaged by war, and an uncertain world with the War she witnessed as a child, all understandably influencing her views on the post-war world in which she herself grew up and, later, raised her own family. Let alone the social and cultural revolution exploding around her with the onset of this time. Chichi was an only child, who lived in and around the ox kingdom, raised by her father, the ox kind who treated her the she deserved to be treated. And then she met a man, a man who promised to love and cherish her, They married young—at age 18—and remained happily together for 10 years. When free of their parental responsibilities, Dad would whisk Mum off for some mad adventure, often without her knowing where they were going. As a mother of one child, she was often happiest when left to her own desires—whether it was training, hanging with friends, or being our protector. She was a strong willed woman, who didn't back down easy, she had a temper, which built her courage and bravery and strength. More often than not, she wouldn't be gone for that long, but admitted that she loved being home with her husband and child tending to them, and loving them. Our guardian of fire was a straightforward woman who demanded little from those around her, and who expected only the best for her family and friends. Provided she heard regularly from us all—and saw us whenever possible—she was content. To me, Chichi's finest quality was her patience: an inherent ability to listen, to absorb and to offer a point of view based on quiet, measured wisdom. It's strange to think that I can't just ask for her, she became another daughter to me, a brave soul who would have done everything in her power to save us, and she has! An enemy has been wiped out of our lives and for that we shall be eternally grateful. Chichi lived a long and happy life, and only succumbed to her fate right at the very end. She was an imposing figure of a woman, a tall, brave, beautiful character whose reassuring presence we all felt during difficult times. As we gather here today to remember and commemorate her life, let bid her farewell as we mourn the loss of a lively, dignified soul. A soul that brought joy and fulfilment to many, who has saved many lives that stand here today and whose legacy will live on forever.' The queen finished as many people let out tears of sadness as The queen began to light the bonfire with the torch and the flames began to rise, Goku had the most grieved face then anyone, Gohan could not stop crying into Bulma's arms as he watched his mother's body burn and become sparks of fire, she became another star in the sky. Vegeta stood next to Goku and felt he needed to say something

'I am sorry Kakarott' He said quietly

'What do I do now Vegeta?' I can't bring her back here, they have no dragon balls, and I can't bring her back when we return to earth because she didn't die there! How can I live without her?!' Goku asked as Vegeta lowered his head and turned to Bulma

'I can't help but feel the woman is hiding something' Vegeta told Goku who looked to Bulma who hadn't stopped crying since she said her goodbyes

'Bulma, you okay?' Goku asked sadly

'No! I'm not okay! She was my best friend Goku! I loved her so much! She saved my life! I should be in her place! She shouldn't have died! Especially with….' Bulma stopped in mid sentence

'With what?' Goku asked curiously

'It doesn't matter' she said sadly

'No tell me!'

'I can't!'

'BULMA I JUST LOST MY WIFE AND IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING THEN TELL ME!' Goku yelled as Bulma cried harder

'Goku….I'm so sorry…..but she was pregnant' Bulma cried. Goku felt his heart stop. His wife and now…his child! He fell to his knees and punched the ground in anger as Bulma cried into Vegeta's arms

'My baby!' Goku cried

'DAD LOOK!' Gohan pointed to the bonfire as a bright green light flowed around it, the ground began to light up into a green colour and all joint into this bright green ball that blinded everyone! When the light died down everyone opened their eyes to be staring at a woman. A woman with long black curls and daisies placed in her hair, a long green earth like dress an walked barefooted, the floor around her turned into a fresh green and she opened her eyes to be a light brown shade, if the warriors didn't know any better she looked a lot like…..

'Chichi?!' Goku gasped

'No!...Cassiel?!' the queen gasped

'It has been many years, my friend' Cassiel smiled

'Am I…..dreaming?!' Bulma rubbed her eyes

'You are not dreaming, and my how you've grown. You truly have become a strong woman Bulma, your mother raised you well' she smiled and turned to Gohan 'So you are my famous grandson, how handsome you are'

'Thank you 'Ma'm' Gohan bowed

'You may call me grandma' She smiled

'I can't believe it! Its you!' Gohan smiled and hugged her as she accepted the hug with open arms and looked to Goku 'My daughter has spoken of you…son Goku' She smiled

'Chichi?! She's Alive!?'

'Not quite, she is with me in the afterlife, She should not be there, she has too much to live for' Cassiel explained

'The baby?' Goku asked

'That's a good example. She and Bulma have done wonders to keep this world alive, but they would have not succeeded if were not for you sneaking into this world to help them' She smiled and turned to the villagers 'Listen well, all of you, It is true that can be cruel men, but there are good ones also, for those who have had a child with one, or fell in love with one. You all deserve that life, to have a family with someone you love, let this day tell you that today is a new day, a day were we are equal!' Cassiel claimed as they cheered and turned back to Goku 'You have saved my daughter, I have watched what you have done since the moment you came into her life, and I couldn't ask for no one else to protect her'

'Thank you but how can I protect her now?! She's gone!' Goku cried

'Why do you think I'm here?' Cassiel asked as he lifted his head

'I…..I don't understand'

'You are pure of heart Son Goku, as is my chichi, you saved her a long time ago, you helped her. And now I want to help you'

'How? What can you do'

'I will grant you one wish, for your loyalty and bravery and the love you share with my child'

'You mean….?'

'Say no more. So tell me…what is I you truly desire?' She asks

'Please….I beg you…Bring her back to me! I wish to have my chichi back' Goku pleaded as Cassiel smiled with joy

'As you wish….It has been a privilege to meet you' she smiled and disappeared in a bright light and zoomed into the sky and the light blinded everyone again until it disappeared, Goku opened his eyes and his eyes saw a sight, there on the ground….was an unconscious chichi!

'CHICHI!' He ran over to her and shook her gently 'Chichi….Please come back to me!' He begged and that's when he heard….a groan! Her breathing returned and her eyes opened slowly looking up into him

'G…Goku?' She groaned as he cried with joy and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight as she hugged him back! SHE WAS ALIVE!

'Mom!' Gohan ran into his parent's arms as they hugged him tight, a family reunited! Everyone cheered for the return of the mighty fire warrior

….

Celebrations took place that night, music, dancing, a feast and a huge bonfire! Everyone was happy! Goku and Vegeta couldn't stop eating the food as the others laughed, the queen engaged in conversation with Bulma

'My warriors tell me there was a wedding during the battle' The queen winked as Bulma blushed and grabbed Vegeta to bring him into conversation

'We thought it was now or never…..We're gonna need a proper ceremony when we get back to earth' She laughed as he grunted

'In that case, I'd like you to have this' The queen smiled and handed Vegeta a silver ring 'I'd like you to make an honest woman of her' The queen raised an eyebrow

'As you command' He took the ring and placed it on Bulma's finger and kissed it

'Your such a softie' Bulma giggled

'Don't expect too much of it' Vegeta said and walked back to the feast

'That woman can drive me insane' Vegeta huffed

'Well you married her' Krillen laughed

'Yeah good luck with that' Yamcha laughed

'Hey guys…have you seen chichi?' Goku asked

'I think I saw her head to the lake' Roshi pointed as Goku left the party and went to find his wife, and there he saw her sitting on a rock by the lake curled up into a ball looking into the water, Goku jumped onto the rock and sat next to her, he had a feeling on what she was thinking about

'You okay?' he asked

'I saw her Goku…I saw my mother' She sighed

'You wanna talk about it?' He asked as she started crying a little

'She was so beautiful! I thought I'd forgotten what she looked like but now I know! She was amazing! She gave me life and now she brought me back to life! I didn't even say thank you'

'She knows you are! Because she said she'll always be watching you'

'You think so?'

'I know so' He smiled and leaned his forehead on hers and sighed hard 'I thought I lost you there!' He said

'For a moment there you did' She caressed his cheeks 'Do you want to know what heaven looks like?' She asked

'Don't need to, already been and its crowded' He joked as she laughed

'I love you son Goku'

'And I love you Son Chichi!' He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard, to lovers reunited at last

…..

Today was the day, everyone was ready to leave. The queen, aggie and the others were there to say their goodbyes to Bulma and chichi and the z warriors

'Thank you all for coming here to protect my world, for that I eternally grateful' The queen bowed to them as they did

'You guys are more than welcome to come back' Aggie winked and pinched Vegeta's butt who yelped and blush

'Foul Woman!' Vegeta grunted

'Well chi, you better call for Shenron!' Bulma smiled as chi nodded and cleared her throat

'O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd 'hup' anankes!' she yelled into the sky as they heard the dragon's cry as he floated above them all

'YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME!' Shenron roared

'We wish for you to return us home dragon!' Bulma yelled

'YOUR DEMANDS ARE GRANTED' He roared 'HOWEVER….' He continued

'However what?' Vegeta asked getting impatient

'THE EVENTS THAT HAVE HAPPENED IN THE LAST HOURS HAVE SAVED MANY LIVES, INCLUDING MINE IF YOU HAD FAILD IN YOUR TASK, I MAY NOT BE ALIVE TODAY' He said

'So?' Bulma asked

'I SHALL REWARD YOU 2 WISHES, I WILL ONLY DO THIS ONCE FOR THIS WORLD, MY POWER IS MEANT FOR EARTH, BUT YOU HAVE SAVED MY WORLS, SO TELL ME…..WHAT IS YOUR WISHES?' He roared as Bulma and Chichi smiled at one another

'What are you thinking?' The queen asked

'I think you know' Bulma winked 'Chi….give the command

'Dragon! I wish for you to revive the lived of the young strong warrior Nezumi! And her Daughter Keb!' Chichi ordered as the queen smiled widely

'YOUR WISHES ARE GRANTED!' He said as his eyes glowed and two bright lights beamed down and there stepping out of the light was Nezumi and Keb!

'Wha….What happened?' Nezumi looked confused

'YOU'RE ALIVE!' Bulma and chichi ran to hug her as she accepted their hugs

'Mama?' Keb asked as Nezumi lifted Keb into her arms and hugged her tight

'Oh my Baby!' Your okay!' Nezumi cried with joy as the queen rushed to her daughter and granddaughter and held them close

'Oh you both returned to me! I am never letting anything happen to you again' The queen cried with happiness, her family were safe again

'We shall return soon' Bulma smiled as Nezumi turned to her friends

'You saved us, Both of you, Know that you will become legends, stories and family to us all' Nezumi hugged her friends for the last time and stood back holding kep in her arms as the queen wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder

'Okay Dragon….TAKE US HOME!' Chichi yelled

'YOUR DEMAND IS GRANTED!' He said as chichi, Bulma, Goku, Vegeta and the other's glowed and disappeared. When they all opened their eyes again, they knew they were back on earth, the scent was familiar! The world was brighter! They were home!

'We're back!' Krillen cheered as did the others; Goku twirled chichi in his arms and kissed her hard

'What was that for?' She asked

'Well now that we're home, we have something to look forward to' He smiled gently placing his hand on her stomach

'I was gonna tell you…!' She said but he cut her off by kissing her hard as she accepted the kiss smiling

'We're having a baby!' He cheered as she nodded with excitement as the others heard his burst and all cheered with excitement! Gohan was gonna be a big brother and Goku was excited to be a dad again and the mighty fire element was once again to be a mother, she hugged Goku and looked to the ground and saw a few daisies grow for no reason, she knew that wasn't her power doing so and knew who. She looked up into the sky and smiled knowing that her mother was watching her….always.

 **ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND SCENE! Okay one more chapter to go! Who's excited! I Hope you are cause this has been a long run. I'll be in tough, please leave a review! xx Love you all, you rule, I rule**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	22. New Guardiens

**Well here we are folks! The very last chapter, I've had so much fun with this story but every story has to come to an end. So don't let me ramble on and on and on and on…I'll shut up now! Oh just hurry up and start reading! ;)**

 **The Final Chapter**

 **Chapter 22 – New guardians**

 **10 months later**

'Do you Vegeta take Bulma to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?' The vicar asked as Vegeta looked into his bride's eyes and softly smiled a little, everyone had attended the beautiful ceremony at capsule corp, Bulma wouldn't think twice about having a proper wedding. She wore a beautiful lace mermaid wedding dress that featured a scalloped lace hem, low back and sweet court-length satin train under an eye-catching chapel-length lace. The plunging v-neckline and shoulder straps perfectly frame the face with hand-sewn Diamante beading. Along with that she wore a butterfly blue broach in her hair and long veil train that reached the bottom of her dress. She looked outstanding! Chichi and 18 were right behind her as bride's maids both wearing a lovely shade of navy blue dresses that were Strapless bodice that featured a sweetheart neckline and ruched detail.

'Yes' He said not exactly showing much emotion but was still feeling happy inside as Bulma smiled at her love.

'And do you Bulma Take Vegeta to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?' the vicar as she gazed at her love, he looked very handsome in his black tuxedo. She smiled to him and blushed a little, looking to her friends in the audience; she saw her baby boy in his cute little suit and was being held by Launch

'I do' she smiled as he held her hand and slipped the wedding ring on her finger as she smiled softly to receiving a small one in return

'Throughout this ceremony, Vegeta and Bulma have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!' The Vicar smiled as Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and pulled him to her lips. Everyone smiled and applauded

 **2 Hour Later**

'How does it feel to be a married woman huh?' Krillen asked

'Its great, at least we know he can be tied down' Bulma laughed

'I'm proud of you Bulma' Goku hugged his friend

'I can't believe I'm married' Bulma smiled

'Believe me it took me a while to get it through my head too' Chichi entered the conversation holding Trunks

'Ahhh there's my baby boy' Bulma smiled as trunks giggled, Vegeta then walked over to them as trunks gestured to him he wanted His dad to hold him, Vegeta rolled his eyes and held his son in his arms, he had to admit his heart melted at the sight of him smiling up at him.

'Hey Vegeta that daddy role suits you' Goku joked

'Shut up Kakarott' He grunted

'Yeah don't make fun of him on his wedding day' Bulma teased as the others laughed Chichi and Goku went to sit with Gohan

'You guys okay?' he asked

'We're good son, just discussing Vegeta and Bulma's marriage, I still can't believe their married' Goku laughed

'Yeah but at least their a happy family now, just like us' Gohan smiled

'Me too honey, our little happy family, speaking of which...' I turned to the little white pram that stood next to me and I looked inside it to reveal our creation.

 **1 Month Ago**

 _'Okay Chichi I can see the tip of the head!' The nurse yelled as Goku held onto his wife's hand as she pushed hard screaming in pain!_

 _'Goku….I can't…..' She breathed heavily_

 _'Come on chi! You can do it…Just think in a few minutes we're gonna have our baby!' He smiled_

 _'AAAAAHHHHH GOKU! Chichi cried but she kept pushing until she heard a baby crying, she looked that her baby was finally born. Feeling all tired and sore, Chichi smiled as the Dr handed her baby after getting cleaned and checked._

 _"Congratulation, you two. It's a baby boy" The Dr smiled_

 _'Oh another boy!' Chichi sighed happily and looked over her baby son_

 _"I'll come back later to check up on you both" she said and she left the room. Chichi looked at her baby and realized that he looked a lot like his father with his black spiky hair and his nose and chin, however he did have her eye shape, his eyes were not opened yet. He was so handsome and beautiful. Goku gazed at his newborn son._

 _'Chi... He's amazing' Goku gasped in amazement, seeing his son's little handsome face_

 _'He looks just like you' Chichi smiled_

 _'Chichi, I am so proud of you. For giving me this beautiful baby boy in my life and you, for coming into my life and making me the happiest sayien alive' he said sweetly and they both kiss. Soon the baby was cooing and then he opened his eyes, seeing his parents smile down at him for the first time. Goku and Chichi gasped when they saw that he had eyes of the midnight sky like his mother's._

 _'Look, he has your eyes' Goku gasped_

 _'Their so beautiful! He's perfect!' Chichi smiled_

 _'I can't believe I'm the father of this adorable kid, just like his mother' he says sweetly, making his wife smile and he kisses her again and looks back at his baby._

 _'Hey! Hey, buddy, it's me. I'm your Daddy' Goku whisper to his son, leaning in closer to him._

 _'And I'm your Mummy' Chichi cried in joy and she kissed her husband, when they parted, Goku started laughing._

 _'What?' she asked_

 _'Oh, I just had a thought, but it's stupid'_

 _'What? Come on, tell me'_

 _'Oh, I was wondering if he is gonna have your fire abilities? Goku wondered, Chi chuckled nervously at his comment_

 _'No, he's not. So don't worry about it. And besides I don't think that he needs to know our little secret just yet' she laughed. Soon there was a knock on the door and Gohan peered his head on the door_

 _"You guys are in the mood for some visitors?' He asked._

 _"Sure, come on in sweetie" Chichi smiled And Gohan, Bulma, Krillen, Roshi, Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien and the ox king walked in and they gasped when they saw the little precious baby in Chichi's arms._

 _'Wow!' Gohan smiled_

 _'Say hello to your baby brother son' Goku smiled_

 _'A brother!' Gohan cheered_

 _"Oh Chichi, he's so tiny just like when you were! I'm so proud of you" Ox king said as he hugged her and she smiled at him_

 _'Thank you papa' she smiled_

 _"So, what's his name? Bulma asked as Goku and Chichi looked at one another and smiled_

 _"Goten" Goku smiled as Chichi handed Goten to him and he looked down at him and Goten smiled/giggles at him as he places his little hand on his face, quickly knowing that he's his father. He holds his tiny hand in his and kisses it, and he promised to always protect him the same way he promised to protect Chichi and Gohan._

 _Flashback over_

'How's my baby boy today?' Chichi cooed over Goten who gave a few gurgling noises as a reply as Goku chuckled

'He's really cute mum!' Gohan miled

'It'll be your job to protect him buddy' Goku warned his son

'Sure! W're gonna have loads of fun when he's older'

'I'm sure you will, Just make sure he doesn't get into too much troule like your father does'

'His father? What about his mother? 'Miss I can trun into a fire person' Goku jokes as she rolled her eyes

'Yeah and miss 'I can control the earth' Gohan laughed

'Okay okay you made your point. And don't worry, these elements will not be with me for long' She sighed as they looked confused

'What do you mean mum?' Gohan asked

'Well I can't be a guardian of 2 elemnts, I need someone to take control of one' She smiled

'Who?' Goku asked

'I will know…when the time is right' She winked and leaned on her husband's shoulder holding her son as Gohan watched happily

…..

Meanwhile Bulma was enjoying a converstion with 18 and Launch

'So what made you choose Krillen?' Launch asked

'I guess…he's cute in his own way' 18 smiled

'I gues anything is possible' she laughed

'Says the woman who married the grumpiest alien alive'

'O hardy ha ha' Bulma rolled her eyes as her parents walked over

'Bulma honey could we steal you away for a moment?' Her father asked

'Sure dad' She said as the girls moved away 'Everything okay?'

'Honey your mother and I would like to give you a wedding present'

'Oh great!' Bulma smiled

'Well first these are tickets for the world's largest cruise, a 2 month trip to the tropical islands' Her father handed her tickets

'And don't worry about trunks we'll take care of him' Her mother smiled

'Oh thank you so much you guys this is wonderful!' Bulma squealed

'And I'd like to give you a special gift' He mum said and grabbed her hands

'Ummmm mum what are you doing?' Before Bulma got a answer, she felt a strange power come over her! As if her strength grew 10 times stronger! She felt herself glow with a new form of power and felt her mother's strength weaken, as if she had no power anymore! Her mother opened her eyes and looked her daughter happily

'I have passed on my element of air…..to you' She smiled as Bulma gasped

'Mama!? Why?! I cannot have 2 elements'

'You and Chichi are strong, I know you can control it for the time being, You can always choose a succeeder for one of them, I shall teach you on how to control the air element, and when your ready….find a new guardian for one of them' Her mother explained as Bulma hugged her mother tight and thanked her dearly. She knew she will find a succeeder…..one day.

Both of them will choose new guardians….one day.

 **15 years later**

The sun rose over the tall mountains of mount Paozu, And there in the early hours of the morning was Goku. Still looking handsome and training strong, only he was not alone, there he was training with his eldest son, Now 26 years old and now a scholar! But he continued to have a passion for fighting and defending the earth, though Goku was proud of him for his studies, he always happier when he was able to spar with his old man. And Of course the other opponent was Goten! Now 15 years old, still in school and was the spitting image of Goku himself, He had grown to love martial arts and always wanted to train with his father. He would often ask if his mother wanted to but she usually sat it out. Goku was busy training his son's when they heard a loud whistle from the lady of the house

'HEY! COME AND GET FOOD!' She called pointing to the feast on the outside bench as they all scattered over and dove

'Mom you don't have to feed me all the time!' Gohan laughed

'Well I didn't do it alone' she laughed as another woman walked outside to join, Videl. She was Gohan's wife. They had met when he enrolled in high school and they were very close friends, although their feelings for each other grew over the years and the next thing they knew they were man and wife.

'Hey Videl, I though we were gonna meet you at capsule corp.' Gohan smiled kissing her on the cheek

'I know but a certain someone wanted to come here first' She laughed as another person ran out of the house, a small child with short black hair and midnight eyes, she was Gohan and Videl's baby girl, Pan. She was 8 years old and she was the spitting image of her mother. She hoped over to her father and gave him a giant hug.

'Daddy! I've already done 30 sit ups today! Neat huh!?' She smiled as he laughed

'That's great honey; I think you're getting even stronger than your uncle Goten'

'HEY!' Goten huffed as they laughed

'Grandpa! I found this in the bird's nest in the forest!' Pan revealed it to be the 4 star ball as Goku smiled widely

'Hey! That's great Pan! Wow you're a really clever kid!' He smiled

'Come on you guys let's not be late!' Videl smiled looking at her watch.

'Oh your right, we better get going' Chichi smiled as they all flew to Capsule corp. Bulma was already standing outside waiting to greet them

'You took your time, I think these last few years have made you slow Chichi' Bulma smirked

'Oh yeah? Well at least it hasn't damaged my looks' Chichi shot back as they both laughed and hugged

'I can't wait to witness this' Goten smiled

'I'm so excited!' Pan squealed

'Guys Get Out Here! We're ready!' Bulma yelled and called to her husband! He walked out with his son on his side, Trunks was now 16 years old and had very similar features that belonged to his grand father. With his lavender hair but he had his mother's eyes, and he had a lust for battle like his father

'Nice to see you all' Trunks smiled

'Kakarott, I trust you have been keeping up your training, I'd hate to think you've gone soft in these times of peace' Vegeta smirked

'I think I could say the same Vegeta, Cause I can see you've had your hands full…literally' Goku referred to the small girl in Vegeta's arms, she was his and Bulma's second child, a daughter by the name of Bulla. She had long blue hair like her mother and but held the same stare as her father. She smiled to everyone and gestured her father to put her down and run to Pan, Bulla was also 8 years old like Pan and today marked a very special day for both of them.

'Hey everybody' Bulla smiled and stood with pan

'Are you certain this is safe?' Vegeta asked them both

'Don't worry; It has happened to us' Chichi reassured him

'And we know what we're doing' Bulma nodded as he joined he others

'HEY WAIT FOR US!' They heard a voice in the air and saw Krillen, 18, Tien, Launch, Yamcha, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Chiaotzu, The ox king and Piccolo fly down

'What are you guys doing here?' Bulma asked

'We didn't want to miss this! This marks a new beginning' Krillen smiled

'Plus…We get to see cool things!' Oolong agreed as they laughed

'Fair enough, well I guess we better get started' Chichi smiled

'Agreed, Bulla…..come to mama' Bulma offered her hands to Bulla

'Pan, come here sweetie' Chichi gestured to her granddaughter to come close and gently held her hands

'Now before we do what we are about to do, we must have you take an oath, understand?' Bulma asked as both the girls nodded

'We understand' Bulla smiled

'We're ready!' Pan gestured as Bulma and Chichi smiled and nodded and looked at their succeders in the eyes

'Do you swear to guard Your element?' They asked

'I swear.' The replied

'And do you swear to preserve the peace?'

'I swear.' Do you swear, to cast aside all selfish ambition, and to pledge yourself only to the good of the people and use your element for the greater good!?' Thye both asked getting ready to pass on an element

'I swear!' The both yelled

'Then on this day, I, Bulma'

'And I chichi'

'will proclaim you' they both said

'Bulla…'

'Pan…'

'A Guardian of element power!' They both had a golden aura from around them before letting it pass over Bulla And Pan. The aura glowed very brightly blinding the others, when the glow died down, the girls still looked the same, however they felt entirely different. Bulma and Chichi felt a lot of their power drained however they knew it was for a good reason. Bulla and Pan looked at themselves and at one another, they both felt…strong.

'How do you both feel?' Bulma asked

'I feel…..strong' Pan smiled

'Not as strong as me I bet' Bulla smirked

'How bout we test your statement'

'Challenge accepted'

'Show us what you have girls' Chichi smiled As Bulla and Pan eyed up each other and smirked 

'You're going to be nothing but a puddle when I'm through with you.' Pan smirked

"That's cute! And you're going to be nothing but a little smoke!" Bulla relpied as they began to change. Bulla was sweating profusely, though she looked not the least bit tired.

'It's happening' Yamcha said excitedly

'I can't wait to see this conclusion' Goku said not taking his eyes off the match. Water was now pouring down Bulla's face. In fact, it was pouring down her whole body! The others watched in amazement as Bulla had been standing but a moment before, there was now a figure composed entirely of water. She had successfully changed and still held the same shape of a human female child's body, Bulla's body, but it was entirely made of water!

They then looked to Pan, who had been watching Bulla, or what had been Bulla change into the water being. Suddenly, smoke started to seep from under the soles of Pan's feet. The smoke erupted into a flame. The flames began to spread up her calves and to her thighs, and was going even higher. There was no look of pain on her face. In fact, she looked as if she was enjoying herself immensely as she squealed excitedly. She lifted her arms upward and reached to the sky as the fire raced up her body. It encircled her torso in a ring of flame, engulfed her head, and then snaked its way up her arms to her outstretched fingertips. Now, as Bulla had become a being of water, Pan had become a being of fire. The pair stood there, as the Z Warriors gaped at the change in the young girls and were getting a strong sense of déjà-vu.

Without warning, the two sprang at each other. Water met fire and vice versa, the result being a mixture of steam and smoke that floated upwards as the two fought. Suddenly their opposing forces knocked the both of them to the ground. They both stood up at the same time. Pan extended a fiery arm and two fireballs formed out of her hand; she hurled them at Bulla. Immediately a wall of water rose up and engulfed the hot orbs. But while the flowing shield was up, Pan had shifted into a column of fire and soared upwards and to the back of Bulla, reforming into the fiery being behind her. When the wall of water disappeared, Pan sent two blasts of fire at her legs, causing her to topple over. On the ground, Bulla looked up to see Pan standing over her, a fireball in each hand. Bulla merely waved up at her. Pan stopped, and wondered what she had up her sleeve. Little did she know that Bulla had spotted the well behind her, and a big column of water had arisen from it. Pan saw the shadow too late and a shrill shriek came from her being as the water poured down on her. A bubbly laugh erupted from Bulla as she rose. She reformed her legs and waited. Where Pan had been inundated there was now something but a puddle and a little bit of smoke and steam. Bulla crossed her arms of water and tapped her foot impatiently, although the tapping sounded more like sloshing. Just where the hell was she? A little water couldn't take her out. Growing up together, the girls had developed and immunity towards each other when it came to their elements. Suddenly a huge flame of fire erupted and tackled Bulla to the ground as the wrestled, Bulma and chichi laughed remembering they used to do that when they were their age, They looked at one another and thought enough was enough, Bulma raised a gust of air into their faces drying Bulla off and putting Pan's fire out, they looked at each other and laughed as the others applauded and cheered

'OKAY THAT WAS AWESOME!' Bulla yelled

'LET'S DO IT AGAIN!' Pan agreed

'No I think you two have had enough for one day, remember to use your power for good' Chichi warned them both as they nodded understanding

'Thank you for this power mama, I promise I won't let you down' Bulla smiled as Bulma lifted her daughter in her arms and hugged her tight

'I know you won't Bulla' Bulma smiled as Pan jumped into her grandmother's arms

'I will make you proud grandma. You'll see I'll be the best fire element ever!' Pan squealed

'You are going to be an excellent guardian Pan' Chichi smiled

'WE'RE GUARDIANS!' The two youngsters cheered

….

'You know we're gonna need to spar at some point, Earth and air going toe to toe' Bulma smirked as she sat in the char next to Chichi, Vegeta and Goku as the others were enjoying the celebrations

'AH haha maybe another day, wouldn't want to show you up' Chichi smirked

'Oh yeah like you'd ever show me up'

'You know you're becoming more and more stubborn like your husband' She joked

'HEY!' Bulma huffed

'I'm kidding'

'Play nice girls' Goku laughed

'You're telling us to play nice, when you two are always at each other's throats?' Bulma raises a brow at him

'We always fight' Vegeta argued

'Yeah that's our sayien instincts'

'And us fighting is our guardian instincts, plus its fun' Bulma smiled

'Well we agree on something' Vegeta smirked

'So when do you think we'll pop back and visit? The last time we went was when the girls were 6, introducing them to the world and stuff' Bulma asked

'I'm not sure it'll have to be soon though, now that Pan and Bulla have gained their elements, the people need to know of their guardians'

'Is it peaceful now?' Goku asked

'More peaceful than it has been for many years, ever since men were welcomed all I see is equals and happy faces, husbands and wives, brothers and sisters, mother and sons, father and sons, mother and daughters and fathers and daughters. It seems my mother's words made them realise not all men are as ruthless as they thought.' Chichi smiled

'Well it has defiantly been peaceful, Seems Keb has taken the role as queen very seriously' Bulma agreed

'Yeah. Nezumi and her highness are so proud of her, just how we are at our girls' Chichi looked to Pan and Bulla who were waving their element gifts in their hands feeling amazed and excited

'It's gonna make them strong' Goku agreed

'A sayien with an element power! Our child will be Unstoppable!' Vegeta smirked as Bulma rolled her eyes smiling

'You both….are okay with giving the girls' powers?' Chichi asked

'Of course we are chi! Their stronger than they look!' Goku smiled as Bulma and chichi sighed at their mates

'How did we deserve you guys?' Bulma asked

'Don't you dare get corny with me!' Vegeta huffed

'Not even if your beautiful wife wants a kiss?' Bulma teased as he smiled softly

'I suppose' He said and gave his wife a small kiss

'What about you Goku? Doesn't your wife deserve a kiss too?' Chichi ruffled his hair

'You deserve a 100' He said and brought their lips together

'Your such a woman Kakarott' Vegeta huffed

'Awww its sweet' Bulma smiled as a dark cloud appeared above them

'Nawh, the weather was rather nice just now' Chichi sighed

'Don't worry, I got this' Bulma smiled and used her gift of air to blow the clouds away and the sun to reappear

'The first day of spring should be a good one' Goku smiled

'And what will make it feel like spring is the first set of daisies to spring' Bulma smiled

'I'm on it' Chichi winked and used her earth gift to make them grow from the ground as the Sayiens smiled

'Yep! Truly guardians indeed' They sighed as the girls lay their heads on their lover's shoulders, No matter what happens, no matter where they go, they will always be needed, strong warriors, gifted with such powers will always be needed and wanted…..and when they are called….they will be ready.

 **The End**

 **Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd I'm done! I hope you've enjoyed this story! But don't worry I shall return with more stories, Love you all xx**

 **Penelope out ;)**


End file.
